Destinadas a amarse
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Una muchacha con profundas cicatrices convencida de que nadie podrá amarla jamás, una alcaldesa que jamás aprendió a hacerlo, un bebé que las unirá a ambas para que se ayuden y cuiden mutuamente. AU SWAN QUEEN slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers.**

 **Basado en la serie de la ABC, Erase una vez. Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece, (Ya quisiera) salvo la idea original.**

 **Nuevo Swan Queen AU de mi autoría. Este es completamente inventado al margen de la serie salvo, tal vez, por los nombres de los personajes y algunas de las relaciones entre estos. Espero que como este fic es inventado, las musas pongan de su parte ya que la serie está dejando un poco que desear ultimamente y mis otros fics se resienten.**

 **En este mundo no hay magia. Espero que os guste.**

 **(Sombra, dearie, si estás leyendo esto: espero que no te importe, pero he tomado prestado el nombre de uno de tus personajes. Si no estas de acuerdo, sorry, dímelo por un comentario y lo cambiaré)**

 **Los diálogos en cursiva serán pensamientos, a menos que se explique lo contrario.**

 **Os dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 1.- Encuentro fortuito._**

\- Un batido de vainilla con caramelo y un pastel de garra de oso, por favor.

\- Marchando.

El ajetreo de la cafetería apenas conseguía ahogar el hilo musical que sonaba de fondo. Los últinos hits del momento se iban turnando en la radio con la voz animada y juvenil de la presentadora del programa de la tarde. Las voces de los clientes de la cafetería "Granny´s" del centro de un pequeño pueblecito perdido de Maine se confundían en una sinfonía que la joven rubia que esperaba su pedido disfrutaba. El bullicio, tan diferente del bullicio de las cafeterías de Nueva York a las que estaba acostumbrada, sonaba en sus oidos como música. En Nueva York las cafeterías eran ruidosas. Había gente gritando y empujándose unos a otros para intentar ser atendidos antes que sus congéneres. En cambio esta era tranquila. Todo el mundo esperaba pacientemente su momento de pedir y lo hacía de manera educada. _¿De donde había salido toda esta gente tan bien educada?_ se preguntaba la joven. Parecían sacados de una especie de cuento.

Mientras la joven camarera morena con atrevidas mechas rojas que le había tomado nota se dedicaba a servir los pedidos anteriores, la rubia se perdió en su ensoñación. Sin darse cuenta, una ligera sonrisa curvó sus rosados labios al imaginarse a la muchacha con una caperuza rojo sangre colgando de sus hombros. Decidió que la chica era una versión moderna del cuento de Charles Perrault, Caperucita Roja, sobre todo cuando esta la pilló mirandola con esa sonrisa y ella le sonrió de vuelta, solo que su sonrisa tenía un tinte decididamente lascivo.

 _"Tal vez, más que Caperucita, ella sea la Loba"_ Pensó con un ardiente rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

\- Aqui tienes, preciosa. Vainilla con caramelo y una garra de oso. ¿Necesitas algo más? -la sugestiva mirada que le lanzó dejó temblando a la rubia, quien solo consiguió negar con la cabeza a la vez que se le escapaba una risilla nerviosa.

Se estaba girando para marcharse cuando sintió una repentina patada en su vientre que la hizo desviar la vista hacia abajo y colocar su mano libre sobre su barriga para calmar la zona donde sentía a su pequeño dando patadas. Estaba sonriendo como una tonta, tan distraida por la repentina actividad de su bebé que no vió a la mujer que iba a tomar su lugar en la barra, chocando con ella bruscamente. Antes de darse cuenta, su espalda chocaba contra la barra metálizada de la barra de la cafetería, perdía el equilibrio y daba con su redondeado trasero contra el suelo a la vez que sentía que algo frío y ligeramente pegajoso mojaba su camisa y brazo izquierdos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que no mira por donde...?! -una airada voz empezó a increparle cuando, al ver bien contra quién había chocado empezó a deshacerse en disculpas, ignorando su costoso traje de diseñador echado a perder por el batido de vainilla- Dios ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Una mujer morena de cabello corto se acuclilló a su lado, tomándola del brazo y palpando su cuello y cabeza al darse cuenta de que había chocado contra una embarazada y la había tirado al suelo.

...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...

Por lo general, la todopoderosa y temida alcaldesa de Storybrooke se comportaba como toda una reina de hielo que tomaba a todos los habitantes del pueblo como sus súbditos, pero no era más que una coraza para protegerse. En el fondo muy pocas personas podían decir que ella, Regina Mills, tenía un corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho.

Como cada día, se levantó temprano en la mañana para ir a trabajar a su despacho de la alcaldía. Papeles y más papeles que requerían su estudio y su firma se fueron sucediendo ante su vista, dejándola mareada y hambrienta. Llegadas las 10 y media de la mañana, se quitó las gafas de montura fina de su aristocrática nariz y las guardó en una pequeña funda que siempre llevaba en el bolso, que tomó y salió del despacho con aire altanero. Su secretaria y mejor amiga, Mallory, la estaba esperando junto a su escritorio retocando su pintalabios con ayuda de un pequeño espejito de mano de color plateado con detalles de escamas que rápidamente dejó caer en el interior de su bolso al ver a su jefa salir del despacho para su desayuno conjunto matinal.

\- Por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de que eres humana y que debes de comer. -comentó la alta rubía con un guiño pícaro.

\- Y yo sigo sin saber donde metes todo lo que comes, querida.

\- Ya sabes, hago ejercicio...

\- Ejercicio, claro. -contestó la alcaldesa de pasada, con una ceja alzada. Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de estallar en una sincera carcajada que hizo que varias personas con las que se cruzaron antes de salir del edificio volvieran las cabezas para contemplarlas. No era usual ver a la fría y controlada alcaldesa cediendo al impulso de reir en público.

...

Caminaron casi cogidas del brazo hasta la cercana cafetería del pueblo, que en realidad era la única cafetería del pueblo, y era conocida como el lugar de reunión por excelencia. Si quedabas con alguien para comer, hablar, o simplemente para pasar el rato, Granny´s era la elección más obvia. A menos, claro está, que buscases hacer negocios más turbios donde no quisieras que oidos indiscretos escuchasen a escondidas. En ese caso, el Rabbit Hole era la estrella de la función.

Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas de su rutina habitual, ambas amigas entraron una tras otra en el local para pedir sus desayunos de media mañana. Mallory se encaminó al baño de mujeres y dejó que su jefa se encargase de pedir por las dos, como siempre hacía.

Regina se posicionó en la cola tras una joven rubia de largos cabellos rizados y esperó pacientemente su turno revisando los mensajes de su móvil, aprovechando para contestar el último mensaje de su madre en el que le ordenaba comer con ella ese mismo día. Con un bufido de fastidio, escribió que ese día tenía una reunión que la mantendría ocupada hasta entrada la tarde. Segundos después la pantalla de su movil se iluminó con la respuesta de su madre. **"Pues entonces cenamos juntas esta noche. Te espero en mi restaurante favorito a las 20h. No llegues tarde"** y con esas dieciocho palabras de nuevo su madre daba por zanjada la cuestión. Sabía que no le quedaba otra que acudir a la cita si no quería tener que soportar a su controladora madre de nuevo quemando la centralita de Mallory a llamadas al dia siguiente.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, sabía que sería inútil, cuando escuchó que era su turno. Estaba aún releyendo el mensaje de Cora cuando chocó con alguien que le tiró encima un vaso dejándola completamente empapada de algo frío que olía a vainilla.

El local se quedó en completo silencio. No se escuchaba ni la respiración de una mosca, a la espera de la reacción de la morena que no tardó en llegar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que no mira por donde...?! -Regina se estaba sacudiendo los restos del batido de la camisa blanca de su traje de chaqueta cuando se fijó en la infortunada alma que había chocado contra ella.

Era la muchacha rubia que esperaba delante de ella en la barra. No era más que una niña, no tendría más de 18 años. Su cabello rubio se había desparramado por delante de su rostro, ocultándole la cara, aunque la morena podía ver unos brazos de piel clara pero bien torneados. Una camisa de tirantes de color blanca, manchada de amarillo claro por el batido que se estiraba claramente sobre un vientre hinchado por un avanzado estado de gestación. ¡La chica estaba embarazada! ¡Habia tirado a una embarazada al suelo y estaba gritándole delante de todo el local! Palideció súbitamente. En ese momento se sentía como el montruo que todo el local debía pensar que era.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - susurró, arrodillándose junto a ella y revisando sus brazos y su nuca, buscando sangre fruto del golpe que se había dado al caer de espaldas.

\- Si, no se preocupe. Ha sido culpa mía. Estaba distraida. Perdóneme... -la joven se sujetó del fuerte brazo de la morena para ayudarse a levantarse, parpadeando rápidamente para enfocar bien la vista pues el golpe que se dio en la nuca al caer la había dejado algo mareada.

\- ¿Va todo bien? -la camarera entró en escena llevando un trapo para ayudarlas a limpiarse algo del batido derramado en sus ropas.

\- Rubi, ponle otro batido de lo que sea que haya pedido y añadelo a mi cuenta. -como la joven de las mechas no se marchaba la morena le dedicó la mejor de sus miradas amenazadoras, esa que endurecía su rostro y ponía de relieve la cicatriz de su labio superior, y la joven salió prácticamente huyendo a obedecer a la Alcaldesa.

\- No, por favor, no es necesario... yo... yo puedo sola... -la rubia intentó soltarse del agarre de la mujer, pero esta parecía no querer soltarla, cosa que en el fondo agradecía por que no estaba segura de que sus rodillas pudieran sostenerla cuando vio bien el rostro de su Salvadora y razón de su caída. _"Es realmente hermosa..."_ pensó, e inmediatamente se sonrojó hasta la raiz de su largo cabello dorado.

\- Solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien. -con cuidado, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura con un brazo, la condujo hasta una de las mesas de la cafetería que estaban libres y se sentó frente a ella. - ¿Como se llama? me parece que no nos conocemos.

\- Swan. Emma Swan. Acabo de mudarme aqui.

Regina sonrió dulcemente, cosa rara en ella. Esa jovencita le inspiraba ternura, cosa que no sucedía con facilidad.

\- Encantada, Señorita Swan, aunque lamento haberle derramado un batido por encima para tener que conocerla. -incluso se permitió bromear con esa joven desconocida. _Regina, ¿que diablos te pasa?_ se preguntó. Ella no bromeaba mas que con personas a las que conocía desde niña, y llegaba esa muchacha y la hacía sonreir y tontear como una adolescente. ¿Acaso el golpe en la cabeza se lo había llevado ella?

\- Mejor voy después al baño. Hay una cola enor... eh... ¿Gina? ¿Tanto tiempo te he tenido esperando que ya me has cambiado por un modelo más joven? y embarazada, nada menos -Mallory hizo aparición con sus altos tacones repiqueteando en el suelo de mármol anunciando su llegada. Se paró de pie junto a una avergonzada Emma que acariciaba su vientre con ambas manos en un intento de calmar las patadas de su bebé, quien parecía notar el nerviosismo de la madre y lo ponía de manifiesto a su inocente manera.

\- Mal, esta es Emma Swan. Le he tirado su batido por encima hace un segundo y estoy tratando de disculparme invitándola a otro. -Regina se levantó para cederle su asiento a su amiga y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven rubia, que no sabía a donde mirar o donde meterse para escapar de esa situación humillante.

Ahí estaba ella, encharcada en batido de vainilla, desastrosa, y rodeada por dos mujeres perfectas y tremendamente bellas. Nunca se había sentido más como el patito feo del cuento que en ese momento. Ni siquiera en sus peores momentos durante su adolescencia.

\- En ese caso mejor acompáñala al baño para que se ponga un poco más presentable mientras yo ordeno nuestros desayunos. Seguro que la señorita Swan y su pequeño tienen hambre, y no sería justo hacerlos esperar llevando aún los restos de su pedido anterior pegados a la piel, ¿No crees? -ofreció la secretaria con una educada curvatura en sus labios que podía pasar por una sonrisa educada para aquellos que no la conocieran. Lo cierto es que la situación le hacía gracia. No todos los días tenía oportunidad de chinchar a su jefa y amiga, bueno en realidad si, pero esta vez la excusa era legítima. Regina se veía adorable con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas al no haber pensado en que a lo mejor esa pobre chica estaba incómoda con toda la ropa empapada en batido de vainilla y que tal vez le apetecería limpiarse.

\- No se donde me he olvidado los modales hoy. Desde luego tienes razón, Mal. ¿Me permite que la acompañe, Señorita Swan? -Regina se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y ofreció su mano a la joven, que cada vez parecía más nerviosa con la situación, y la guió hasta el baño con el sonido de una risilla apagada escapanto del fondo de la garganta de Mallory aún atormentándola.

\- Gracias, Señorita... eh... pero no hace falta que...

\- Mills. Regina Mills. Es por aqui, y por su puesto que hace falta. Es mi culpa que se encuentre usted empapada y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla a limpiarse.

Regina no se dio cuenta de la entonación de sus ultimas palabras hasta dos segundos después que su cerebro procesó lo que su boca había dicho.

\- Quiero decir... yo...

Emma se rió entre dientes y apretó ligeramente el brazo en el que se sujetaba de la morena, quien estaba enrojeciendo ligeramente.

\- Lo entendí, no se preocupe. Gracias por su ayuda.

Una vez en los servicios Regina tomó a la joven Swan de la parte baja de la espalda y la condujo hasta los lavamanos, abrió uno de los grifos y llevó el brazo izquierdo de Emma bajo el agua.

\- Creo que es mejor que se ocupe usted de su camisa y yo limpiaré la mía. Me temo que ha quedado usted igual o peor que yo misma... Lo siento. -Emma intentaba limpiar la parte delantera de su camiseta básica blanca sin tener que quitarsela delante de esa mujer, avergonzada de su prominente barriga y de su torpeza, entre otras cosas.

\- Oh, tranquila, la llevaré al tinte. Tengo una camisa limpia en el despacho. Me cambiaré antes de la reunión de las once y media.

\- ¿Despacho? ¿Es usted oficinista o algo por el estilo? -preguntó inocentemente Emma, centrada en frotar una insistente mancha de su pantalón que se había ido formando por el constante goteo de batido que su camisa no había podido adsorber.

\- Algo así. En realidad soy la Alcaldesa del pueblo. -respondió ella con una sonrísa orgullosa que tenía más que ensayada. Cierto es que su madre había hecho hasta lo innombrable para lograr que su hija estuviera en lo más alto y fuera una figura de poder que la encumbrase a su vez a ella a un nivel más alto en la aristocracia local, pero Regina estaba orgullosa de tu trabajo. Le gustaba y se le daba bien, y aunque no lo pareciera, disfrutaba del respeto del pueblo pese a que muchos la temían y pensaban que era una perra sin corazón.

\- ¿Al... Alcaldesa? -Emma palideció más si eso era posible. Las luces blancas del baño hicieron que su cutis blanquecino adquiriese una palidez mortal y que sus ojos aguamarina se volviesen opacos y oscuros. Tuvo que agarrarse de la pila cuando sintió sus rodillas tambalearse. ¿De verdad se las habia arreglado para destruir un increiblemente caro traje de ejecutiva, que sabía que jamas podría pagar, a la propia alcaldesa del pueblo el mismo día que había llegado para instalarse? _"Te has lucido, Emms. Bravo."_

Regina, al verla así, se preocupó y de inmediato la agarró con una mano tras su espalda y la otra sobre su vientre para asegurarse de que no volvería a caerse. No estaba segura de poder sujetarla, aunque la chica parecía no pesar demasiado, no quería que se desvaneciese de nuevo y esta vez fuese el pequeño el que se llevase el golpe por su culpa.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Miss swan? -preguntó la morena, sobando suavemente el vientre de la rubia.

\- Le aseguro que le pagaré el tinte. No estoy muy segura de como, pero podría buscar un trabajo por horas, o... no se, limpiar su casa los fines de semana..

Emma empezaba a estresarse. Intentaba pensar como podría pagar su parte del alquiler, su manutención y la del bebé y además pagar el tinte de la alcaldesa, sin tener siquiera un trabajo que le proporcionase dinero.

\- No, no, no. Le prohíbo que se preocupe por eso. Ya le he dicho que tengo una camisa limpia en el despacho y creo que puedo permitirme pagar la tintorería sin arruinarme. -y de nuevo, su lengua le jugó la mala pasada de hablar sin preguntar si es buena idea decir lo que dijo, asi que intentó continuar como si nada, ignorando la mirada vacía que se había instalado en los hermosos ojos verdeazulados de la joven madre. A veces, la frialdad que la caracterizaba era más una maldición que una bendición.

Con naturalidad, tomó varias servilletas de papel del surtidor que había colgado de una pared junto a los espejos y comenzó a limpiar el agua de la ropa de la rubia, como si no hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo y hubiera ofendido a la muchacha al tratarla de pobretona. La educación que le había inculcado su madre desde niña le impedía disculparse aunque supiera que había cometido una falta terrible contra la pobre mujer.

Pese a sus buenas intenciones, la verdad era que Emma había acusado esas palabras directamente en el corazón. El haberlas dicho sin pensar ni conocerla no las hacía menos ciertas. Era la pura verdad. Ella no tenía mucho dinero, más allá de unos pocos ahorros que había conseguido reunir. Incluso iba a quedarse en la casa de una vieja amiga de sus tiempos en una de las casas de acogida en las que estuvo de niña, quién le había insistido en que no tendría que pagarle alquiler hasta que encontrase trabajo después de dar a luz. ¿El problema? Solo estaba embarazada de seis mese y medio y no podía dejar que Mary Margaret cargase con el peso de mantener tres bocas en su pequeño apartamento, y menos con su sueldo de profesora que apenas le llegaba para mantenerse a ella misma. No. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo, y no solo por Mary Margaret, si no or su futuro hijo y por ella misma.

\- No... No creo que esto quede mejor de lo que ya he conseguido limpiarlo. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa y descanse un rato. Todo esto me ha dejado agotada.

La voz de la joven rubia realmente mostraba el agotamiento que sentía, pero en realidad era más emocional que físico.

\- ¿Está segura, miss Swan? -extrañamente, Regina se resistía a dejarla marchar, aunque sabía que la joven seguramente quisiera alejarse lo más posible de ella después de lo que le había dicho. - Tal vez debería llamar a alguien para que venga a buscarla, no se. Tal vez su madre o su novio... No tiene buena cara.

\- Oh, no. No se preocupe. No vivo muy lejos de aqui, llegaré enseguida. Gracias por la ayuda.

Con una crispada sonrisa, agradeció la ayuda de la morena y la dejó plantada en el baño de mujeres sin decir una palabra más.

Segundos después sonaba la campanilla de la puerta anunciando que la rubia había abandonado el local, sin embargo Regina aún seguía en el baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo y preguntándose si volvería a ver a la bella joven.

Ya se sabe lo que se dice.

Cuando los Dioses quieren castigarnos, escuchan nuestros Deseos...

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido?**

 **¿comentarios, ideas, preguntas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los todos por los reviews, los favs y los follows.**

 **Todo ello anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Espero que el fic siga gustando tanto.**

 **Lamentablemente, mi inglés no es tan bueno como para arriesgarme a transcribir este fic a tu idioma, Guest, dearie. Intentaré escribir lo más claro posible para facilitarte la comprensión. es lo único que puedo prometerte de momento :)**

 **...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...**

 **Dejad que os explique un poco:**

 **\- Emma va a ser una joven de 18 años, embarazada (hasta ahí nada nuevo que no hayais leido hasta ahora) Es una joven inocente en muchos aspectos y atormentada y desconfiada en tantos otros.**

 **\- Regina, tendrá un caracter complicado y un tanto bipolar. Lo siento, no puedo entrar en detalles.**

 **\- Saldrán otros tantos personajes de la serie, supongo que os ireis imaginando cuales.**

 **\- Mal y Rubi tendrán sus papeles importantes en la trama.**

 **\- Introduciré personajes de mi invención y seguramente deje la imagen y reputación de otros personajes de la serie por los suelos (Cosa que es muy seguro que disfrutaré xD Ya vereis lo que digo.)**

 **\- Dentro de algunos capitulos, cuando llegue el momento clave, el rating subirá a M por contenido sensible, no especificaré que tipo, pero de momento va a ser muy suave. Hay que darle tiempo a las chicas de que se conozcan y... ejem, you all know.**

 **Sin más, os dejo el cap. Disfrutadlo. :***

* * *

 **Cap 2. Coincidencias  
**

Emma fue paseando hasta el pequeño apartamento de su vieja amiga Mary Margaret. La verdad es que había mentido descaradamente a la alcaldesa. El apartamento no estaba tan cerca de la cafetería como había dado a entender, pero no quería que esa mujer llamase a nadie para que la acompañasen hasta alli. La verdad es que necesitaba estar un rato sola. Tal vez un paseo por el pueblo la ayudase a calmar el latido de su corazón y las patadas de su pequeño, asi que después de ducharse y comer algo, se puso una ropa más cómoda y fresca y salió a conocer su nuevo hogar.

\- Shhh. Tranquilo, tesoro. Ya ha pasado... -mientras caminaba se iba frotando suavemente el costado izquierdo del vientre, ahí donde el niño presionaba con los pies al estirarse dentro de ella. Una perezosa sonrisa fue abriendose paso lentamente por su rostro. Lo cierto es que desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada meses atrás, pese a todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese punto, había sido muy feliz. La vida está plagada de momentos. Momentos dulces, momentos difíciles, y la suma de todos ellos la había llevado a donde estaba ahora.

Cierto es que su vida, desde bebé, había sido complicada. Abandonada desde su nacimiento, de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, sin raíces, sin amigos, sin familia... Se prometió que llegado el momento en el que se instalara y formase una familia, sería una madre amorosa y dedicada a sus hijos. ¿Quien le hubiera dicho que cumpliría su sueño tan pronto?

Entre paseo y paseo, se había pateado todo el pueblo y había descubierto lugares preciosos en ese pequeño pueblecito de ensueño. Lo que más había llamado su atención era un parque que lindaba con el bosque en la parte Norte del pueblo. Una pradera de césped verde, columpios de hierro y las risas de los niños que jugaban y corrían por todo el lugar. Se había sentado en uno de los bancos vacíos que rodeaban el parque y había mirado a los niños jugar siendo vigilados por sus padres durante horas. Durante ese rato Mary la había llamado un par de veces para saber si se encontraba bien o si se había perdido en el pueblo, ya que era su primer día sola en Storybrooke y ella había tenido que dejarla sola para que lo conociera por una emergencia personal. Su novio había tenido un accidente de trabajo en la protectora de animales en la que colaboraba y ella había tenido que ir a cuidarlo. Emma le contó que estaba bien, obviando el accidente de esa mañana en la cafetería, le contó todo su día por teléfono. hablaron durante casi una hora, como siempre que hacían desde que eran adolescentes.

Mary Margaret y Emma en realidad se conocieron por casualidad. Mary era unos pocos años mayor que ella y se habían conocido por un convenio entre colegios de distintos Estados de América para intercambiar cartas entre alumnos de diferentes colegios e institutos. Emma había comenzado a cartearse con Mary cuando apenas contaba con 8 años y Mary tenía 10. Por aquel entonces, Emma vivía en una casa de acogida en Illinois junto con otros 5 chicos y chicas más. La familia acogía a todos los niños que podía, pero más por la subvención del estado que por ayudar a esos mismos niños.

Emma se escapó pocas semanas después de entrar en esa casa, junto con otra niña de unos 13 años por problemas con el padre y sus "manos largas".

Pese a ir por ahí dando tumbos en la vida, Emma siempre escribía a Mary Margaret para contarle que estaba bien y que se mantenía a flote con trabajillos que iba encontrando, algunos más honrados que otros desde luego. A su entender, se las apañaba decentemente, hasta que cinco meses antes dio con sus huesos en el hospital tras un brutal altercado con su ex, quien acabó encerrado por violencia machista entre otros cargos. Agradeció no volver a saber de él.

Como no tenía ningún familiar cercano, la policía se puso en contacto con Mary Margaret tras encontrar sus cartas en el apartamento que Emma compartía con su pareja. El día siguiente, Mary estaba al pie de su cama, sujetando su mano en la cama del Hospital. Dado su estado, Mary pidió una excedencia para poder quedarse con ella y visitarla cada día para saber de su estado, ya que Nueva York quedaba muy retirado de Maine y no podía costearse el viaje de ida y vuelta muy seguido, asique se quedó en el apartamento de Emma para poder estar cerca si la necesitaba.

* * *

Ya oscurecía cuando recibió una llamada a su móvil de parte de Mary preguntándole donde estaba. Había llegado a casa y no la encontró allí y se había preocupado.

\- ¿Te has perdido, hermanita? ¿Necesitas que vaya a buscarte?

\- No, no. Tranquila Mary, solo es que se me ha hecho tarde. Estoy en un pequeño parque que hay en la linde de un bosque, creo que al Norte del pueblo.

\- Estás un poco lejos, pero si quieres voy a buscarte. Podemos ir a cenar juntas como compensación por haberte dejado sola todo el día en un pueblo extraño para tí. -de fondo se podía escuchar a Mary andando por su apartamento, moviendo cajas y una respiración un poco ajetreada.

\- No te molestes. Bastante has tenido hoy cuidando de tu chico. Por cierto, ¿como se encuentra? -Emma comenzó de nuevo el lento paseo de regreso a casa.

Tendría que atravesar la mitad del pueblo para llegar, pero no le importaba. Al menos estaba hablando con Mary y le haría compañía durante el camino. Y si casualmente se perdía siempre podía preguntarle en que calle se había equivocado para rectificar el camino sobre la marcha. Desgraciadamente su teléfono móvil decidió que tenía otros planes y murió sin avisar en sus manos.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Mary, estás ahí? Mierda... -Emma se paró en mitad de la calle y se quedó mirando su reflejo en la negra pantalla del móvil. No podía creer que hubiera decidido precisamente ese momento para quedarse sin batería. Y para colmo de males, esa zona de la ciudad no le sonaba de nada. - Fantástico. Sencillamente fantástico.

* * *

Precisamente, no muy lejos de donde Emma había perdido su rumbo, una mujer volvía de un lujoso restaurante con el peor cabreo que había aguantado en años. Después de insistirle, y prácticamente obligarla a aceptar, la muy caradura de su madre la había dejado plantada en el restaurante. ¡Y ni siquiera le había avisado de que no llegaría! Regina golpeaba el volante del coche con ambas manos. _"La muy zorra lo habrá hecho para castigarme por no haber querido comer con ella a medio día... como si no tuviera mil cosas más importantes que hacer... pero no... "_ iba gritándole a la nada dentro del coche. Iba tan concentrada en acordarse de la profesión que mejor ejercería su madre que casi se le pasó desapercibida la figura de una joven caminando sola a esas horas por la calle residencial de Mifflin Street. Era pleno agosto y aún había luz solar suficiente como para poder caminar sin peligro durante al menos otra hora, pero generalmente a esas horas todo el mundo estaría ya refugiado en sus casas, cenando con la familia. Fue por eso que dio un frenazo que hizo chirriar las ruedas de su querido Mercedes, puso la marcha atrás y condujo con la cabeza casi fuera de la ventanilla unos 30 metros hasta ponerse a la altura de la caminante.

\- Estaba segura de que era usted, Miss Swan. ¿Se ha perdido? -preguntó desde el asiento del conductor una vez frenó a su lado. Con la ventanilla bajada y un brazo cómodamente apoyado por fuera de la puerta, Regina dedicó una encantadora sonrisa a la rubia, quien no podía fingir que no era eso precisamente lo que le había ocurrido sin ruborizarse como una niña pillada en mitad de una travesura.

\- Creo que un par de calles han decidido cambiarse de lugar solo por fastidiarme, Señora Mills. -la rubia agachó la cabeza al acercarse al coche, avergonzada. - Nunca tuve un gran sentido de la orientación, me temo.

Regina rió entre dientes, divertida por la franca honestidad de la muchacha.

\- Si, algunas veces las calles hacen eso con los forasteros. -por un momento, dudó sobre la idea que se le ocurrió. Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, para acabar proponiéndole a la joven- ¿Quiere que la acerque a su casa?

\- Oh, por favor... No, no podría aceptar. Ya ha hecho mucho hoy por mí. -Emma trató de sonreír, azorada. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, tratando de ver alguna señal o casa que le fuera familiar para poder ubicarse.- Estoy segura de que al final acabaré encontrando la calle correcta. Si decide volver a donde estaba cuando pasé por ella esta tarde...

Regina sonrió aún más, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas. La muchacha estaba más perdida que una aguja en un pajar. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche para poder ponerse de pie y mirar a la chica a los ojos a su misma altura. Sin pensárselo mucho la tomó de ambas manos, no sabiendo muy bien de donde salía esa necesidad de contacto y no pudiendo contenerse.

\- Miss Swan, por favor. No estaré tranquila sabiendo que está usted deambulando por las calles. No es como si fuera una desconocida. Puede confiar en mí. -Regina veía la indecisión en los ojos de la rubia, asique decidió jugársela a una carta- Por favor, Miss Swan. Piense en su bebé. No querrá acabar en el puerto de noche, se lo aseguro.

\- Está bien. Pero solo por que llevo todo el día andando y necesito descansar un poco. -su estómago decidió rugir ruidosamente en ese momento.

\- Y por que su hijo está hambriento. -completó la morena con una sonrisa. Apretó las manos de Emma entre las suyas un momento antes de soltarla y acompañarla por delante del capó de su Mercedes hasta el asiento del copiloto, la ayudó a sentarse cómodamente y cerró la puerta para correr hasta su lado del coche, entrar y ponerse el cinturón para poder conducir tranquilamente.

Emma le dio la dirección del bloque de apartamentos de Mary Margaret y se hundió en la comodidad del asiento del coche. Miró por su ventanilla distraídamente, escuchando la música de fondo que salía de los altavoces del coche, contestando de vez en cuando a las preguntas de Regina con voz más cansada cada vez. Estaba realmente agotada.

Una vez frente al edificio, Regina apagó el motor y se quedó mirando a una soñadora Emma que sobaba suavemente su vientre con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

\- Gracias por traernos, Señora Alcaldesa. -dijo la rubia con una agradecida sonrisa al mirar hacia el rostro de la morena.

\- Ha sido un placer, Miss Swan.

\- Espero no haberla hecho llegar tarde a una cita. -dijo Emma al percatarse de lo arreglada que iba vestida la morena.

\- Oh, no. En realidad volvía de no cenar con mi madre. -Al ver la expresión interrogante que frunció el ceño de Emma, Regina aclaró.- Le surgió algo y canceló nuestra cena. Estaba volviendo a casa.

\- Oh. Entonces la dejo. Seguro que su marido la está esperando en su casa.

\- ¿Marido? -Se preguntó Regina. Entonces recordó que aún llevaba la alianza de bodas puesta. Con solo un ligero temblor en la voz, respondió. - No. No hay nadie esperándome en casa. Soy viuda.

Emma bajó la vista a sus rodillas.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- No se disculpe. Fue hace muchos años y usted no tenía por que saberlo. -Colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla de la chica y la hizo mirarla. Regina forzó una sonrisa y acarició con el pulgar la linea de la barbilla de la rubia.- Será mejor que salga ya. A usted si que la están esperando en casa, jovencita.

Emma asintió, con una suave sonrisa.

\- Si. -para su mortificación, se enredó con el cinturón de seguridad y no pudo desabrocharlo- Ogh, por el amor de...

Regina rió entre dientes, enternecida.

\- Hoy no es su día, ¿no es cierto? Déjeme a mí. -Gina desabrochó el suyo y se inclinó por encima de la palanca de cambios para poder ayudar a Emma, quien se había dado por vencida y había apartado las manos para dejar que la morena librase esa batalla por ella. - No se culpe. Este asiento siempre se atasca. Listo. Ya puede usted volar libre, joven Cisne.

Con una sonrisa, Emma abrió su puerta y salió del coche de la morena. Lo rodeó y se paró junto a la ventana de la conductora para despedirse.

\- Gracias por el viaje, señora Mills. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver. Le debo un traje, no lo he olvidado.

\- Pues más le vale olvidarlo, Miss swan. No pienso aceptar nada que pueda venir de usted con ese fin. -lo había dicho con voz dura, pero una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.- Espero volver a verla.

\- Y yo. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Con una última mirada, Emma entró al portal del bloque y Regina encendió el motor para volver a casa.

Mary Margaret la estaba esperando, angustiada y paseando de un lado al otro del pequeño salón, frente a la pequeña islita que separaba la cocina del recibidor, estrangulando el teléfono móvil. Al verla entrar aún con una suave sonrisa en los labios, se lanzó sobre su amiga y la apretó contra ella en un asfixiante abrazo que pronto cortó para agarrarla de los hombros y sacudirla un par de veces.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber donde estabas!? Llevo llamándote horas. ¡Creía que te había pasado algo!

\- Calma, Mary. Sólo me quedé sin batería y luego me equivoqué de calle y me perdí. Por suerte me encontré con una mujer muy amable que me ha traído en su coche. -Mary volvió a abrazar a la joven Emma, esta vez un poco más tranquila con su explicación.

\- Perdona. Es que me preocupé por ti.

Un poco más calmada, preparó la mesa para cenar juntas y hablar de sus días al calor de unas velas.

David estaba bien, solo había sido un pequeño accidente con un perro de la protectora. Mañana podría conocerlo y ayudarlas con la parte pesada de la mudanza. Mary también había preparado una pequeña habitación en el piso de abajo para que Emma pudiera dormir a gusto sin tener que andar subiendo y bajando escaleras. Ella dormiría en el de arriba, así podía estar también cerca si la necesitaba.

Charlaron un rato más, pero Mary podía ver los signos del cansancio en la rubia y pronto la dejó que se duchase y se fuera a dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser un día intenso.

Y vaya si lo fue, y no solo para ellas.

* * *

 **Lo dejamos aqui por esta noche. Ya se que es un capitulo corto, pero estoy muy desentrenada en esto de escribir en el portatil y mi muñeca se resiente. No quiero acabar con Tunel carpiano en el segundo capitulo de un fic que parece que está gustando tanto. Sería injusto con nuestras chicas retrasar su historia de amor y con vosotr s el dejaros sin saber como les va, jejeje.**

 **Espero no haberos aburrido mucho con este capitulo. Prometo que me esforzaré más con el siguiente.**

 **Mañana tengo trabajo todo el día, asique seguramente me podré a escribir entrada la tarde, o igual ya el martes, en cuanto pueda tendreis nuevo Cap..**

 **¡Esta noche tenemos capitulo nuevo!**

 **A ver que se les ha ocurrido ahora a los Two... ejem... en fin, buenas noches Swens! :***

 **S.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Lyzz, Darling, Regina está siendo dulce de momento -muahaha-**

 **\- Mills, No te preocupes que Regina no es ninguna loba cincuentona xD. No llega a los 20 años de diferencia entre las dos, pero debe haber diferencia de edad para que haya drama. Lo mismo te digo, Franchiulla, pero a tí ya te respondí por mp. Lo de la bipolaridad... En realidad es un rasgo un poco mío xD ya ireis viendo a que me refiero.**

 **\- 15marday, xDD más que lengua afilada es que no piensa antes de hablar, cosa que a muchos nos pasa, pero Gina es que no se disculpa. No la han educado para eso.**

 **\- Charlie, lo de los calentamientos de muñeca lo se. Hace años tocaba el piano, se lo que dices. No te preocupes, todo es encontrar una buena postura a la hora de escribir e ir masajeando la muñeca para destensar los tendones... Vale, suena sucio, pero es que es lo que hay xD No te preocupes, si sigue gustando tanto seguiré escribiendo ;)**

 **Y a los Guest y nuevos followers, gracias también por los comentarios y los ánimos. Así da gusto escribir.**

 **Lamento la demora de esta semana. Familia, puente y esas cosas, ya sabeis.**

 **Intentaré que los capítulos sean un poco más largos.**

 **Se avisa de "Contenido Adulto" xD bueno, más o menos.**

* * *

 **Cap.3 Un día difícil, una noche inquieta.  
**

Durante el resto de la mañana Regina no pudo evitar distraerse una y otra vez con la imagen de la joven Miss Swan marchándose del lavabo de Granny´s con esa mirada dolida nublando su vista. Tenía un extraño sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho cada vez que esos tristes ojos aguamarina invadían de nuevo su mente.

Había perdido casi dos horas de trabajo esa mañana, pues por mucho que intentaba centrarse en los balances y presupuestos llegaba a un punto muerto cuando esa gloriosa cabellera dorada se colaba en su subconsciente.

\- Maldita sea... -por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos, Regina dejó a un lado su pluma, se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Le dolía la cabeza como si alguien estuviera golpeándole la frente con una maza.

Se levantó del escritorio y se llevó el portátil a uno de los sofás de tapizado blanco y negro que utilizaba cuando las reuniones se alargaban demasiado y necesitaba una cabezadita, o si tenía alguna reunión personal que debía llevarse a cabo con discreción. Dejó el laptop sobre la mesita baja, listo para seguir trabajando, pero antes de sentarse se sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra que Mallory cambiaba siempre cada mañana por agua limpia.

Mallory llamó a la puerta cuando Regina volvía a colocarse las gafas tras sentarse en el sofá. Parecía saber siempre cuando su jefa necesitaba un descanso, pues aparecía con una taza grande de poliespan hasta arriba de té negro sin azúcar, ya que no solía tomar café en exceso por que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

\- Justo iba a pedir que me trajeras una aspirina. Esta petición de obras que George King tiene intención de desarrollar en la zona Urbana Norte va a acabar conmigo. Me estalla la cabeza.

Conforme Regina iba hablando, Mal se había desplazado hasta un pequeño botiquín que había en un armario del despacho y le alcanzó el bote de aspirinas junto con su vaso de té.

\- King es un narcisista. Lleva intentando conseguir los permisos de obras desde que tu marid-

\- Mal. -Regina interrumpió a su amiga. No levantó la voz, simplemente la inflexión de su tono hizo saber a su amiga que ese tema era intocable.

\- Solo digo que va a hacer lo que sea por conseguir esos permisos, y eso incluye pasar por encima de ti.

Con un suspiro, Regina asintió. Ella lo sabía. Conocía bien a George King por ser un buen amigo de su difunto esposo y, lo que lo hacía aún peor, de su madre. Lo bueno era que si él pensaba que tenía buenos contactos que le asegurarían el éxito en su empresa, ella tenía amigos aún más poderosos que se lo impedirían.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que me cabrea más de ese impresentable?

\- Déjame adivinarlo... ¿El parque?

Regina soltó un bufido nada propio de una dama por el que su madre le habría vuelto la cara de un tortazo si lo hubiera presenciado. El muy bastardo pretendía tirar abajo un parque que había sido nombrado reserva natural hacía más de cien años solo para construir un nuevo barrio residencial con bloques de edificios de veinte plantas con el que forrarse. Storybrooke era un pueblo pesquero de poco más de 1500 habitantes. ¿Quién iba a querer vivir en un bloque de pisos que no podría pagar? Su excusa era que si construían esos edificios, atraerían más gente al pueblo y se amortizarían en pocos años. El problema era que aunque construyesen los edificios y hubiera gente que los comprase, ¿De que iban a vivir? El mar no era una opción, pues los pescadores que faenaban en las aguas del pueblo se levantarían en armas si unos recién llegados invadían su territorio. Podrían dedicarse a cultivar el campo, o montar una nueva empresa, pero Regina ya había contemplado todas esas posibilidades y seguía sin ver una opción viable al incremento de cientos de personas en el pueblo.

\- Te juro que ese hombre conseguirá provocarme una úlcera. Estoy de acuerdo en que no nos vendrían mal algunos visitantes más. Turistas, ya sabes, ¿pero residentes permanentes? Eso acabaría con la economía del pueblo antes que sacarla a flote.

Entre ambas terminaron de hojear los informes y demás papeles, llegando de nuevo a la conclusión de que sería demasiado arriesgar del dinero de las arcas públicas, pero sabiendo que por desgracia eso no detendría permanentemente a King. Ese hombre parecía guardar siempre un nuevo As bajo la manga por cada rechazo en su propuesta que recibía.

\- Encontrarás la forma, ya lo verás.

Gina agradeció el apoyo incondicional de su amiga con una sonrisa. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y casi saltó del sofá en el que estaba sentada al ver lo tarde que se les había hecho. ¡Debería volar literalmente hasta su casa si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena con su madre! Cora siempre odió la impuntualidad, y tal como la conocía, sabía que le haría pagar caro el llegar tarde a una cita que ya había pospuesto ese mismo día, ni hablar de hacerla esperar esa noche.

Se despidió de su amiga y condujo deprisa a casa, respetando el limite de velocidad por los pelos. Dejó el coche aparcado fuera y voló sobre sus tacones a su habitación. De su vestidor escogió un vestido azul índigo de escote desigual y un conjunto de lencería negro de encaje junto con unas medias negras. Se dio la ducha más rápida de la historia esa noche y se maquilló como una profesional mientras dejaba que la toalla absorbiese el exceso de agua de su cabello. Una vez tuvo el maquillaje listo, se cepilló el cabello dejándolo caer a ambos lados de su rostro con naturalidad. Se miró una última vez en el espejo, directamente a los ojos para darse fuerzas, antes de soltar un largo suspiro y encaminarse escaleras abajo para conducir hasta el mejor restaurante de Boston, a una hora en coche de Storybrooke.

 _"Las cosas que se hacen por una madre..."_ Se dijo Regina cuando ya llevaba media hora en carretera y delante de ella empezaban a brillar las luces rojas de los faros traseros de los coches. Con un suspiro de resignación agarró más fuerte el volante, con ambas manos, y centró su atención en la carretera dejando que la música que salía de su reproductor se convirtiera en un murmullo de fondo que no llegaba a penetrar en su subconsciente. Ya iba preparando mentalmente los temas de conversación que su madre seguramente le sacaría durante la cena y lo que pensaba responder a todos ellos.

...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...

A lo lejos pudo ver las luces del restaurante perfilarse contra el cielo. La fachada acristalada dejaba ver un interior finamente decorado, de estilo moderno, y completamente abarrotado de parejas, familias y personas de negocios cenando y charlando.

Le dio las llaves de su mercedes al aparcacoches que esperaba junto a la puerta y entró al local con paso firme y sereno. Una vez dentro se acercó al maître y preguntó si Cora Mills había llegado ya, cosa que él negó, por lo que la acompañó hasta la mesa que había reservado y pidió una copa de vino tinto mientras esperaba.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de su llegada, recibió un mensaje de su madre excusándose de no haber ido a su encuentro por haberle surgido un imprevisto.

 _"Será... Cálmate Regina. No hagas una escena"_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron al leer de nuevo el mensaje de su madre. _"¿Un imprevisto? Si, claro"_ Resolvió que al día siguiente le preguntaría por ese "incidente inesperado" pero esa noche no iba a malgastarla pensando en ello. En su lugar simplemente pagó su cena, que había ordenado sin esperar a su madre, y volvió a Storybrooke con calma por que no quería tener problemas tras las dos copas de vino que había tomado con la cena.

El camino de vuelta se lo tomó con calma, escuchando esta vez el disco de música que sonaba en su reproductor y dejando que las notas y la música ayudasen a relajar su cuerpo y su mente tras el desplante de Cora.

Estaba pensando en la reunión que tendría con el consejo de administración en unos días cuando giró por la calle Mifflin y a lo lejos vió la figura de una mujer paseando de cara hacia ella. No conducía excesivamente deprisa, pero la adelantó lo suficientemente rápido como para procesar que se trataba de Emma Swan tres segundos después de haberla pasado con el coche. Plantó ambos pies en el pedal del freno y detuvo el coche con un chirrido unos pocos metros después, puso la marcha atrás y condujo despacio con la vista fija en la muchacha. Gracias a Dios era una calle recta y no había tráfico.

\- Estaba segura de que era usted, Miss Swan. ¿Se ha perdido? -preguntó la morena al certificar que realmente era la joven rubia que había conocido esa misma mañana y que no se le había salido de la cabeza en gran parte de la jornada. Inconscientemente ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa que no pudo disimular. Sonrisa que se amplió considerablemente al ver a la rubia ruborizarse encantadoramente al reconocer que algunas calles se habían cambiado de lugar cuando ella no miraba. - Si, algunas veces las calles hacen eso con los forasteros.

La joven miraba en ambas direcciones de la calle, intentando discernir algun detalle que le fuera conocido para poder encontrar por si misma el camino de regreso al apartamento de MM y fallando estrepitosamente. Al darse cuenta de que no reconocía nada y que ya empezaba a anochecer soltó un gemido y comenzó a morderse las uñas compulsivamente. Regina se apiadó de ella. Indecisa sobre si debía o no, tanteó la posibilidad de acercarla a su hogar.

En un principio Swan se mostró reticente, pero al final la alcaldesa apeló a la inseguridad propia de una madre joven en un lugar desconocido para ella para convencerla. La llevó dando un tranquilo paseo por las calles del pueblo hasta regresar a la parte más céntrica donde se encontraba el bloque de apartamentos. Durante el trayecto Regina le fue contando algunas de las historias del pasado del pueblo, anécdotas divertidas de algunos de los lugares por los que pasaron, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Una vez allí, Mills aparcó el coche junto a la acera por el lado del copiloto para facilitarle a Emma que bajase del coche.

Se entretuvieron unos minutos charlando. En determinado momento Emma, con toda su inocencia, mencionó al esposo de Regina provocando que a la otra mujer le bajase un escalofrío por la columna solo con recordarle, cosa que afortunadamente le pasó desapercibida a la joven mas no el dolor en la voz de Regina. Emma bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de haber metido la pata con un tema claramente sensible para la morena, pero ella le tomó la barbilla y la hizo mirarla, asegurándole que no pasaba nada y urgiéndole en darse prisa en salir del coche ya que a ella si que la estaban esperando en el pequeño apartamento. Para su desgracia, y diversión de la alcaldesa, el coche parecía querer retenerla en el interior al enredarse el cinturón cuando Emma trató de desengancharse. Al acercarse pudo constatar que aún persistía el olor dulce que había percibido en la joven esa mañana dando por hecho que provenía de su desperdiciado desayuno, pero por lo visto aquella joven tenía debilidad por la vainilla, y ese suave perfume se quedó flotando en el interior del coche durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión de la alcaldesa.

...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...

De regreso en su propio hogar, subió hasta su habitación con los tacones colgando de una mano y el bolso de la otra. Con tranquilidad y todo el tiempo del mundo, los pocos minutos pasados con la joven Swan durante el día iban surgiendo uno tras otro en su mente mientras se desmaquillaba. No supo que le llevó a hacerlo, pero sus ojos siguieron el rastro de sus dedos al pasar un algodón desmaquillante por su mejilla y se recordó a si misma siguiendo el mismo camino con sus dedos por la mejilla de la rubia. Eso, sumado al olor a vainilla que se le había quedado pegado a la piel, hicieron que se le erizase toda la piel. Notó como se le endurecieron los pezones y al darse cuenta un ardiente rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

\- Contrólate, Regina. ¡Solo es una niña! y está embarazada... -pero su cuerpo parecía tener otras ideas sobre la "niña". Para serenarse decidió que lo mejor sería tomarse una reparadora copa de vino, por lo que se puso un cómodo y cortito camisón de satén azul cielo, ya que era Agosto y hacía calor, y bajó descalza a la cocina de la mansión para servirse esa copa que, a su entender, se merecía dado el día y sobretodo la noche que había tenido. Tomó la copa y se recostó en su sofá favorito de la sala, junto a la puerta abierta que daba al jardín por la que entraba una agradable brisa fresca. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita baja, colocó sus gafas de leer sobre el puente de su nariz y se enterró en la lectura de el último libro que había empezado como recomendación de Mallory. La novela era una versión actual de Romeo y Julieta con la característica de que las protagonistas eran dos mujeres.

No era el típico libro que ella solía leer, pero se había enganchado gracias a la historia y la bella forma en la que estaba escrita. Pronto notó que le picaban los ojos, y cuando se fijó eran casi las tres de la mañana y había devorado la mitad del libro. Se dijo _"Termino el capítulo y subo a acostarme"_ , pero no llegó a terminarse el capítulo, pues llegó a una escena en la que ambas protagonistas comenzaban a pelearse a gritos para acabar montándoselo salvajemente sobre el escritorio del despacho de una de ellas.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, cerró el libro de golpe y lo lanzó al otro extremo del sofá.

 _"Mallory, ¡¿Que diablos..?!"_ Regina miraba la portada del libro como si de un monstruo a punto de atacarla se tratase. ¿Que diablo habrá poseído a su amiga para recomendarle semejante libro? ¿Y desde cuando Romeo y Julieta hacían... "ESO"?

Aún con palpitaciones, apagó la luz de la lamparilla y recogió el libro, tomándolo entre dos dedos como si fuera un bicho asqueroso, y lo subió a su habitación... pero solo por que no quería dejarlo tirado por medio, por ninguna otra razón.

Una vez el libro estuvo a salvo en la mesita de noche, y ella confortablemente acostada en su cama, cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio del día relajase sus músculos y la adentrase en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

*El furioso taconeo por el suelo de la oficina anunciaba que la señora Mills, dueña de los zapatos que hacían que su eco recorriera los pasillos de mármol, no estaba para nada contenta esa mañana y eso hacía que todo el mundo que trabajaba en la Comisaría se diera prisa en volver a sus despachos y quehaceres antes de que la morena se fijara en aquellos que holgazaneaban por los pasillos.

Pasó por los pasillos como un huracán enfurecido con la marcha directa puesta y un claro objetivo en mente. Abrió la puerta que llevaba escrito "Sheriff" y entró cerrando tras de sí de un portazo que sobresaltó a la rubia que no la esperaba allí, confortablemente sentada sobre su silla como estaba y con las botas subidas sobre su mesa comiéndose una garra de oso. Regina aún estaba aferrada al picaporte de la puerta, apretándolo entre sus dedos segura de que si lo soltaba sería el fino y elegante cuello de la mujer que la miraba con preocupación lo que estrangularía con gran placer.

\- Señora Mills, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Necesita ayuda? -preguntó la rubia tras tragar el enorme bocado de su postre que había dado al ver entrar a la otra mujer. En el trabajo siempre intentaba ser profesional y tratarla con respeto. Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, preocupada al ver a su jefa y algo-más-que-amiga en semejante estado.

Regina temblaba por el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba mantener a raya su furia. La rubia podría jurar que veía como alrededor de la morena crepitaba la energía de su furia siendo contenida dentro de su cuerpo a duras penas. Era como ver una tormenta eléctrica de cerca. Hermoso y aterrador a partes iguales. Incluso se le pusieron los pelos de la nuca de punta cuando la recorrió un escalofrío al comprender que esa furia iba dirigida a ella por la forma en que los hermosos ojos color chocolate se habían vuelto negros y recorrían su cuerpo mirándola como si no la conociera, brillantes de lágrimas testarudamente no derramadas.

\- ¿Regina? -volvió a intentarlo, esta vez rozando suavemente los brazos de la mujer mayor, consiguiendo que esta reaccionase, aunque no como esperaba.

\- No me toques... -siseó furiosa. Soltó el picaporte y plantó ambas manos en el pecho de la sheriff, empujándola con fuerza, pero no le bastó hacerlo una vez por lo que repitió y repitió, intercambiando golpes con empujones en el pecho y brazos de una impactada Emma que no sabía que le pasaba a la morena y solo acertó a intentar rodearla con sus brazos para calmarla, pero cuando consiguió abrazarla la morena chilló y se revolvió hasta que consiguió liberarse de nuevo. - ¡¿Como has podido hacerme esto?!

\- ¿Hacerte que? Regina, ¡Cuéntame que pasa! -Emma intentaba sujetar los puños de Regina, que esta golpeaba contra su pecho en un intento de herirla tanto como parecía estar ella. ¿Que diablos había ocurrido?

Por toda respuesta, Regina se sacó del bolsillo interior del abrigo un sobre que lanzó contra Emma, que acertó a cogerlo al vuelo. En su interior, unas fotos de la rubia con una muchacha morena de más o menos su edad sonriendo y en actitud cariñosa le devolvían la mirada. La sheriff miraba a su novia sin comprender de donde las había sacado. Reconocía a la chica y también sabía de que días eran las fotos pues reconocía también la ropa que llevaba puesta. Las instantáneas no llegaban a tener una semana.

\- ¿Me has espiado? -la rubia se sentía traicionada. ¿Es que no confiaba en ella? ¿Que significaban esas fotos?

\- Tenía motivos, ¿No es cierto? -de nuevo intentó golpearla, esta vez buscando su rostro para darle una bofetada, que la rubia detuvo agarrando su muñeca con firmeza y la fuerza justa para darle a entender que no permitiría que volviera a ponerle la mano encima.

\- No es lo que crees... ¡Mierda, Gina! ¡Es a ti a quien amo, ella es solo una amiga!

\- ¡Parece que ella quiere algo más contigo que ser tu amiga!

Un grito de frustración se abrió paso por la garganta de la joven rubia, quien se agarró de los pelos con tal de no agarrar los de su compañera y sacudirla. ¿¡Hacía que la espiasen y tenía la cara de echarle en cara que se reuniera con una amiga a la que hacía años que no veía!?

\- No eres más que una maldita mentirosa. ¿Cuanto tiempo te la has estado tirando a mis espaldas, eh?

Esta vez fue Emma quien se lanzó contra Regina, las manos abiertas directas a por las solapas de su camisa, donde agarraron fuerte y zarandearon el cuerpo más menudo de la morena en busca de dejar salir así su frustración contra esa mujer, que la volvía loca en todos los sentidos en que alguien se puede volver loca por otro alguien, sin llegar a hacerle realmente daño físico. Jamás podría hacerle daño por muy enfadada que estuviera con ella.

\- ¡Callate! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEAS!

Era la primera vez que le gritaba tan en serio a Regina. Soltó su camisa para agarrarla firmemente de los brazos y sacudirla hasta que ella dejó de hablar de la impresión. Nunca, en sus años de relación había sentido que corriera peligro entre los fuertes brazos de su amada. Ni siquiera en ese momento pensó que Emma pudiera hacerle daño. No más del que ya le había hecho al engañarla con esa mujer... o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Emma cerró la puerta de la comisaría con el pestillo, tomó la mano de Regina con fuerza para que ella no se soltara y la llevó comisaría adentro hasta su mesa, contra la que la empujó y la obligó a sentarse en ella. Una vez conseguida su atención, la soltó y se paseó delante de ella de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada. Enjaulada y furiosa. Trataba de encontrar las palabras que la hicieran comprender que lo suyo con su vieja amiga venía del pasado y allí había quedado hacía tantos años. ¿Acaso ella cuestionaba su actitud para con Mallory? ¿Hacía que la siguieran cada vez que salía a tomar café con su secretaría? ¡NO! ¿Como se atrevía a dudar de sus sentimientos por ella?

Regina no se atrevía a hablar. Por una parte era por orgullo, y por otra por que tenía cierto miedo de lo que la rubia podría decirle. ¿Confirmaría sus peores temores? ¿Se habría acostado con esa mujer? ¿Iba a abandonarla y romper su pequeña familia?

Lo único que hacían era mirarse. Las dos furiosas, las dos calladas.

Las dos conteniendo el llanto por sus corazones rotos por las palabras dichas y las que eran aun peor, las no dichas por miedo a ser ciertas.

\- Quiero que te vayas de mi casa -fue Regina quien habló cuando consiguió controlar la voz. Su tono era bajo pero decidido. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar que esa miserable pusiera un solo pie en su casa nunca más.

Emma la miró incrédula. ¿Lo decía en serio?

\- ¿Q-... Que?

\- Ya lo ha oído. No quiero volver a verla. Abandone mi hogar antes de esta noche, Miss Swan.

Regina no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Era como si otra persona hablase por ella, pero ya había sufrido suficiente como para dos vidas por culpa del corazón. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Esta vez iba a protegerse.

\- Jamás. -Regina iba a replicar, pero Emma la acalló con su boca contra la de ella.

Cogió el rostro de Regina entre sus dos manos y la obligó a mantener el beso por mucho que Regina se revolvió e intentó soltarse sin éxito, pese a que la furia le daba fuerzas, pero Emma era más fuerte. Se lo había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones y de múltiples maneras.

\- Jamás. ¿Me oyes? Jamás te librarás de mi, Gina... -Con la cara pegada a la suya, emma se pegó al cuerpo de la morena, quien gimoteaba tristemente, intentando detener a la rubia sin mucha convicción cuando esta metió las manos por dentro de su abrigo y se lo quitó sin contemplaciones. Poco después la cazadora de la sheriff siguió el camino del abrigo negro de la alcaldesa.- Eres mía, Gina.

Swan desabrochó el cierre del pantalón de Mills y metió la mano dentro en busca de su más preciado tesoro, encontrándolo listo para ser asaltado. La morena gritó de placer al sentir la mano de la rubia invadir su intimidad con brusquedad, dominante como nunca.

\- Emma...-gimió buscando sus labios para morderlos cuando...*

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" El timbre de su móvil la despertó.

\- ¡¿Que?! -abrió los ojos como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada en la cama. Se giró como pudo sobre el colchón en busca del maldito teléfono que la había despertado en mitad de un sueño tan... tan... - Oh, dios... No puede ser verdad.

En la pantalla del móvil brillaba el nombre de su querida y adorada madre, con un mensaje que decía que fuera preparando el desayuno, que estaba de camino.

\- Maldita bruja. -se sentó en la cama y arregló su camisón, que en algún momento de la noche se le había enredado al rededor de las caderas y dejaba a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas. Al cerrarlas presionó con los muslos la V que cubría su pubis y gimió de placer. Ese sueño la había dejado enfebrecida. No fue hasta unos segundos después que recordó su último gemido antes de despertar.

\- Emma...

Su cuerpo aún temblaba de excitación por los estragos que los dedos de la rubia le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo. Decidió que lo mejor era una ducha fría antes de recibir a su madre. Desde luego, la necesitaba...

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenas a todos/as.**

 **lamento la tardanza, pero entre la semana santa, el trabajo y la familia, me vi sin tiempo para actualizar. Eso, y que el fic me dejó un poco sin inspiración por unos dias, pero gracias a nuestra querida y adorada Franchiula (que me pasó un libro que llevaba tiempo buscando) me regresó la inspiración para terminar este capitulo. Espero poder actualizar más seguido. Es más, en cuanto suba este capítulo me pondré la continuación, así no os dejo con la intriga mucho tiempo más.**

 **¿Que me decís? ¿Mereció la pena la espera?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo primero, agradecer todos los reviews, comentarios y apoyo recibido hasta ahora.**

 **De verdad que ayuda a escribir.**

 **Sinceramente, gracias.**

 **A 15Marday, LyzzSQ, Evazqueen, Mills, Franchiulla, FiftyshadesofRegina, Guest, Alamari0628, y a todos en general, gracias por los reviews y los ánimos.  
**

 **Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que estoy ocupada con el trabajo y las musas no ayudan.**

 **Me temo que el capitulo es corto. Espero no defraudar.**

 **Os dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Cap. 4 - Negación, Negociación, Futuro.  
**

Durante varios días a lo largo de la misma semana, tanto Regina como Emma se fueron dando cuenta de que inevitablemente se iban encontrando la una con la otra por diferentes lugares del pueblo, después de todo era un pueblo pequeño. La única diferencia era que cada vez que ambas cruzaban miradas, siempre era la morena la que la apartaba primero, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, pues siempre le volvía a la memoria aquel sueño que tuvo la noche del día que se conocieron. Casi siempre que eso ocurría, Mallorý, que siempre estaba con Regina, miraba a su jefa con un brillo divertido en sus bellos ojos zafiro, pues conocía tan bien a la morena como si la hubiera criado aunque tuvieran la misma edad. En una de esas ocasiones, mientras un sábado por la tarde iban paseando por el paseo marítimo de Storybrooke, la rubia decidió tantear el terreno con todo el tacto de un dragón en una cacharrería.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con la niña Swan, Gina? Ya he perdido la cuenta de la de veces que nos hemos cruzado con ella durante esta semana y siempre apartas la vista cuando ella te saluda. -para evitar que Regina acelerase el paso y la dejase atrás y respondiese a sus preguntas, Mallory entrelazó su brazo con el de la morena, la sujetó fuerte y la obligó a caminar a su paso para hablar y escuchar.- ¿Aún no te ha pagado el tinte o que?

Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido. Mal sabía de sobra que no permitiría que esa muchacha pagase el traje que había dejado en la tintorería, ya que no había sido su culpa el choque que habían tenido sino de la alcaldesa. Además de que era obvio que algo pasaba con ella desde hacía unos días. Mal se prometió que descubriría que había ocurrido entre ambas, si es que había pasado algo. En ocasiones era como un perro tras un hueso cuando se empeñaba en algo, y Regina lo sabía, pero por nada del mundo iba a contarle a su amiga la razón de por qué rehuía los ojos de la joven Swan cada vez que se cruzaba con ella. Sus hermosos y brillantes ojos aguamarina que tanto la fascinaban por su cambiante color que no era ni verde, ni azul, sino una increible fusión de ambos colores que cambiaban según sus pensamientos o estados de ánimo. Pero no es que ella se hubiera fijado en eso, en absoluto.

\- ¿Acaso ha pasado algo con la muchacha que no me hayas contado?

Gina se atragantó con el trago de café que tenía en la boca en ese justo instante, pues las imágenes de su sueño volvieron con fuerza a ella, elevando su temperatura y tiñendo sus mejillas de un delator tono escarlata.

Al ver que Regina no contestaba, probó otra táctica.

\- Bueno, si a ti no te interesa... ¿Crees que yo tendría alguna oportunidad?

\- ¡¿Que?! -sus ojos marrones lagrimeaban por el ataque de tos que la asaltó.- ¿Que estás... -cof- insinuando... -cof- bruja descarada?

\- Lo que has oído. Es guapa. Me gusta. -aseguró Mallory con naturalidad mientras mordisqueaba el extremo del bollo que se estaba comiendo. Miraba fijamente a su amiga a la cara, disfrutando intensamente del color encendido que el rostro de la alcaldesa estaba tomando tras su revelación e intentando descubrir la razón de su reacción.

\- Pe... Pero... ¡Es una niña!

\- Es mayor de edad.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? -ni siquiera ella estaba segura. Las dos veces que coincidieron no habían tocado el tema de la edad. En realidad nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle. Pensaba que no era de su incumbencia, pero por lo visto su amiga no tenia ese problema.

\- Tengo mis contactos. -declaró la rubia con naturalidad y quitándole importancia.

 _"¿Contactos? ¿Con quién diablos habrá hablado sobre Miss Swan?. Es más, ¿Que sabrá de ella y por que a mi no se me ocurrió antes?"_ Regina estaba en shock. ¿Desde cuando su amiga era una loba en busca de jóvenes inocentes?

\- ¿No te has fijado que la muchacha está MUY embarazada? -tuvo que apuntar la morena, como si no hubiera sido un hecho descaradamente evidente dada la pronunciada barriga que la joven Swan iba cargando por las calles del pueblo.- Tal vez sea... hum... no se... ¿Hetero?

\- Eso es fácil de averiguar, querida. -Mal le regaló un guiño pícaro a su amiga. Las dos sabían que la supuesta heterosexualidad de una mujer nunca había detenido antes a la exuberante rubia cuando se le presentaba una jugosa presa delante, pero a Regina esta vez no le hacía especial ilusión que su amiga considerase a su pequeña Cisne una presa, y no sabía de donde le nacía ese sentimiento posesivo, lo cual la asustaba considerablemente. _"¿"Mi pequeña Cisne"? ¿De donde demonios ha salido ese pensamiento?"_

\- Por lo general las mujeres que se quedan embarazadas tan jóvenes suele ser por que tienen debilidad por los hombres antes que por las mujeres, mujer perversa. -dijo Regina, más para su amiga que para ella. Por que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo que hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que Miss Swan pudiera sentirse atraída por las mujeres. Ninguna. Niet. ¿Verdad? Igual que ella tampoco se sentía atraída por el género femenino. Una cosa era comentar el tema con Mallory dado que se conocían desde niñas y habían crecido juntas, pero de ahí a "dar el paso" y probar suerte... Su madre la habría matado.

\- ¿Son celos lo que detecto? -preguntó Mallory con cierto retintín burlón en la voz.

\- Tus ganas.

\- Exacto.

Se miraron desafiantes por un momento para acabar sonriendo como las dos niñas que en su tiempo fueron.

\- Maléfica, -la morena usó el apodo que su amiga se había ganado a pulso en sus tiempos de la Universidad- en serio, encuentro de muy mal gusto que intentes seducir a la joven Swan. No solo por que tengas edad para ser su madre, si no por que es Ella la que está a punto de ser madre de aquí a unos meses. -dijo Regina, en un tono bajo y reflexivo. En parte razón no le faltaba y esperaba que su amiga lo viese.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo ir tanteando el terreno. Puedo esperar a que de a luz.

Regina la miró horrorizada.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Aguantarías 5 meses sin echar un polvo? -la morena colocó su mano libre del vaso de café que estaba tomando en la frente de su amiga buscando signos de fiebre- Mal, no te lo crees ni tú.

\- Si tu has aguantado más de 5 años, no debe ser tan difícil. -respondió la rubia con un brillo diabólico en sus ojazos azules.

\- Te odio.

\- Y yo a ti también, corazón. No tengo edad para ser la madre de nadie -comentó mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados. Había captado esas palabras y le habían escocido. Como buena mujer que ya había pasado la treintena, era bastante sensible con su edad aunque estaba muy orgullosa de no aparentarla, igual que Regina. Sin más dejaron el tema, y siguieron con su paseo cogidas del brazo.

* * *

La siguiente vez que coincidieron fue días después en la zona de probadores de una tienda de ropa. Mallory y Regina habían entrado con la idea de solo mirar, pero escucharon la risita de Emma que hablaba con otra mujer y comentaba que jamás se pondría algo rosa y con esas flores estampadas. Al escuchar _"Por encima de mi cadáver, Mary, conseguirás que me ponga esa camisa rosa. Ni yo soy una princesa de cuento, ni mi bebé lo será. Además, es un niño, asique ya puedes ir dejando ese tutú rosa donde lo has cogido"_ ambas amigas compartieron una divertida sonrisa y se acercaron a las otras dos mujeres que aún se miraban una frente a la otra.

Una Emma con el ceño fruncido y ambos puños clavados a ambos lados de su prominente cintura miraba a una joven morena de pelo corto que sujetaba un pequeño vestidito de tutú rosa y lo hacía bailar delante de ella en un vano intento de tentar a la rubia de comprarlo.

Ambas amigas, la rubia y la morena, se quedaron ligeramente apartadas espiando la "pelea" de ambas mujeres a la espera de ver quién iba a ganarla. Regina no tuvo duda alguna. Por muy adorable que le pareciera ese tutú a la mujer del pelo corto, sería capaz de hacerla encarcelar si se atrevía a ponerle ese horror rosa al hijo de Emma.

\- Si hay lucha, yo apuesto 50 dólares a favor de Swan. -comentó Regina a la vez que cogía una pequeña percha con un modelito para niño de uno de los percheros. Una camisetita blanca con la imagen de un dragoncito morado colgaba dentro de un mono vaquero tamaño bebé. Con una ancha sonrisa, la alcaldesa colocó el conjunto sobre el vientre de Emma, como si así pudiera medir el tamaño de la ropa sobre el bebé aún por nacer. Un segundo después lo apartó, le dio la vuelta para que Emma lo viera y lo cogiera con sus propias manos. Esa elección si parecía gustarle más que esa blasfemia de tul rosa que la otra morena aún sujetaba entre sus manos. La obvia sonrisa de Swan era cuanto necesitaba para estar segura de su elección.

\- ¿Te gusta más este, verdad pequeño? -Swan acariciaba su vientre con la mano libre, pues en la otra sujetaba el conjunto que la alcaldesa le había proporcionado.

Ambas mujeres, tanto Regina como Mallory, fijaron la vista sobre la curva del vientre de Emma donde ella se acariciaba. Unas pequeñas manos tensaban la piel de la madre y se ponían de relieve bajo la fina tela de la camisa azulada que llevaba, haciéndolas esbozar sendas sonrisas llenas de ternura.

\- Me lo tomo como un si. -Regina amplió su sonrisa y no pudo evitar acariciar esa pequeña manita que sobresalía ligeramente de la piel del vientre de la rubia.- Ahora ya tengo algo que regalarle, señorita Swan. ¿Sabe cuando sale de cuentas? No quisiera perderme la llegada de este pequeñín.

A su espalda, la rubia más alta miraba la coronilla de su amiga haciendo un supremo esfuerzo de no poner los ojos en blanco delante de ambas mujeres. _"Que no seduzca a la niña por estar a punto de ser madre, ¿eh?"_ se dijo. Se separó un par de pasos y se reunió con la mujer morena que acompañaban a la joven Swan para comenzar lo que Mallory llamaría "Operación Swan Queen" en honor a la estirada de su amiga y a la muchacha rubia. Solo por la forma en que se miraban cuando pensaban que nadie más prestaba atención cualquiera podría ver que había más de lo que parecía a simple vista. En voz baja empezó a hacer algunas preguntas discretas a la morena mientras las otras dos se dedicaban a hablar o a coquetear con disimulo, lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo allí paradas, sonriéndose de lado o retirando un mechón de pelo del rostro de la otra.

* * *

Agosto acabó y Septiembre llegó con una ola de frío que hizo bajar las temperaturas de todo el pueblo. El apartamento de Mary Margaret era bastante céntrico, colocado en el cuarto piso de un viejo edificio que necesitaba algunas reparaciones. Emma estaba tumbada en su cama, cubierta por varios edredones hasta la barbilla y un gorrito de lana encasquetado en sus rizos rubios hasta las orejas enfrascada en una novela rosa que había encontrado en la mesita de noche de su compañera de piso. Últimamente notaba la subida de peso que el embarazo acarreaba. Sobretodo lo notaba en su constante cansancio y unos mareos cada vez más inoportunos que no sabía de donde venían, cosa que comenzaba a preocupar a la pareja con la que convivía, pero ella siempre le quitaba importancia diciendo que era algo normal dada la subida de peso y el consiguiente desplazamiento en su centro de gravedad. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma, pues le tenía pánico a los Hospitales y por nada del mundo permitiría que la llevasen a uno si podía evitarlo.

Llevaba un par de dias pasándolos en la cama, leyendo tranquilamente, viendo la tele y hablando con Mary y David por teléfono mientras ambos estaban trabajando. Se sentía como una niña castigada en su habitación tras una travesura, dado que Mary la había obligado a quedarse en la casa después de se perdiera por el pueblo en su primer día, y aunque la comprendía, también se aburría mortalmente, por esa razón también intercambiaba mensajes con la alcaldesa de vez en cuando.

La última semana, la alcaldesa la había estado ignorando cada vez que se cruzaban por las calles, y solo le bastó a su bebé un instante de mostrar sus manitas a través de su piel para conseguir que volviera a hablarle y ser esa mujer dulce que algo le decía que no mostraba a nadie más. Intercambiaron números gracias a la mujer rubia que la acompañaba. Emma se fijó en que esa mujer, la tal Mallory, la miraba siempre con un extraño brillo en sus ojos color zafiro cada vez que se cruzaban. No sabía por que le entregó una tarjeta con los datos de la alcaldesa, pero cuando le susurró _"Ten. Ella no te la dará, pero se que querrá saber que estais bien. Si necesitas algo, llama"_ y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, ella simplemente sonrió y guardó la tarjeta. No sabía que la impulsó a mandarle aquel primer mensaje, pero una vez comenzó aquel intercambio ya ninguna pudo detenerse.

 **...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...**

Y así los días fueron pasando, dando paso a las semanas.

El frio se fue haciendo su hueco en el pequeño pueblo pesquero conforme el invierno llegaba a Storybrooke. Pronto llegó Halloween y con él las consabidas festividades. Las calabazas, esqueletos, telarañas y fantasmas flotaban por doquier. Las casas lucían orgullosas sus calabazas en las puertas, las luces en las ventanas y los pueblerinos hacían sus compras de ingentes cantidades de dulces para proveerse de reservas para la Noche de Brujas.

Emma paseaba por el centro con un grueso gorro de lana gris con un enorme pompón blanco adornando la parte alta de su cabeza asomando por encima de su abrigo naranja que Mary la obligaba a llevar en lugar de su adorada cazadora roja. Ella sabía que su querida chaqueta no la abrigaría lo suficiente ya que su vientre impediría que cerrase, pero igualmente le molestaba ir por ahí vestida como una calabaza andante. Era humillante, por eso solía salir lo menos posible, y pedía la comida para llevar desde Granny´s si tenía algún antojo, pero ese día no tuvo más remedio que salir por que además debía hacer un par de asuntos propios. ¿El problema? no esperaba encontrarse con cierta morena por la calle. En pocas ocasiones anteriores había deseado tanto que se la tragase la tierra, pero igual que en dichas ocasiones, no ocurrió.

\- ¿Miss Swan? -Regina consiguió esbozar una sonrisa educada y controlar la risa burlona que se le subió por la garganta al ver a la rubia con esas pintas. - Hacía días que no la veía. Me alegra ver que se siente mejor para dejar la cama.

Estuvieron charlando unos minutos. La morena acompañó a Emma a la cafetería a recoger sus pedidos y de nuevo la acompañó dando un tranquilo paseo hasta el apartamento que la rubia compartía con sus amigos. Una vez en la puerta, Emma invitó a su amiga a pasar, pero la morena tenía que marcharse a casa para prepararla para las visitas de los niños en busca de caramelos.

\- ¿Tiene ya disfraz, Miss Swan?

\- ¿Se refiere a otro que no sea de calabaza gigante? -preguntó la rubia con cierto odio, dirigido exclusivamente al ancho abrigo que la cubría, lo que sacó una nueva sonrisa a la alcaldesa.- De momento no. No creo que vaya a ninguna fiesta. Ultimamente me canso demasiado. No se si sería buena idea. Mary insiste en que guarde reposo con el momento tan cerca... ya sabe...

\- Tiene razón, querida. Lo primordial es la salud del pequeño y la suya. Podrá ir a más fiestas cuando el niño haya nacido, pero sabe que puede venir a visitarme cuando guste. Me gustaría verla y saber que está bien. Si se siente sola no dude en llamarme. Yo misma la recogeré y la traeréde vuelta, si quiere.

\- Lo pensaré. Si consigo que mi madre -dijo refiriéndose a su autonombrada carcelera, Mary Margaret- me deje salir, iré a verla. Me muero por ver su disfraz, alcaldesa.

\- Merecerá la pena, querida, ya lo verás

Con un sugerente guiño, la morena se despidió de su joven amiga. De verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven, y se culpaba de ello. ¿Era ético pasar su tiempo con la chica sabiendo que no podría tener con ella algo más que una bonita amistad? ¿Podría distanciarse si las cosas se torcían? Lo intentaba, pero sabía que en ese poco tiempo que había compartido con ella ya se había vuelto adicta a su presencia.

\- Regina, en qué te estás metiendo... -se regañó al ingresar en su coche y conducir de vuelta a casa. Había mucho que preparar y no solo por los niños de Storybrooke. Quería estar preparada por si recibía una visita sorpresa.

Y vaya si la recibió.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos/as, os dejo el capitulo aquí por esta noche. Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero no sabía como adelantar el capitulo y me he sacado esto de la manga. No me odiéis mucho. :*y**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- LyzzSQ. Por supuesto que Henry va a nacer. Es una figura clave... y me muero por ver a Regina haciéndole carantoñas al bebé. Eso va a ser morir de amor. Preparad la insulina *-***

 **\- 15Marday. Regina, aunque no lo parezca, es muy vergonzosa... eso si, si le tocas lo que no debes tocarle más vale que corras.**

 **\- Evazqueen. Mal es amor. Lo se. xD. La amas ya, pero aún no has visto nada de ella -grrr-**

 **\- Mills. Si, ya dije que Mallory no es precisamente la reina de la sutileza... pero bueno, ya veremos. Cuando se lo propone puede ser muy discreta. ;) y si, Gina aprenderá a luchar por lo y los que ama, lo cual no tiene que ser fácil desde el principio.**

 **Veo que ya os preguntáis si Henry va a nacer, y os digo que si. Estad tranquilas con eso, habrá bebé.**

 **Espero que os gusten los disfraces de las chicas -muahaha-**

 **Para que no digáis que soy mala, aquí tenéis nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. :D**

* * *

 **Cap. 5 Un Halloween prometedor, parte 1  
**

El día pasó lento para Emma. Estaba tirada en el sofá del apartamento con su libro ya terminado y un chocolate caliente coronado de nata y un toque de canela calentando sus manos. Durante algunos minutos le estuvo dando vueltas a su breve encuentro con Regina en la calle, deseando que un rayo la hubiera fulminado allí mismo para que la morena no la hubiera visto así.

\- Que vergüenza, Mary. En serio que no pienso volver a ponerme ese abrigo que me has comprado. Mucho menos en las fechas en las que estamos. ¡Parezco una calabaza gigante!

La pequeña morena hacía grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa, pero entre el tono indignado, el drama que le estaba poniendo Emma, y que realmente parecía una calabaza gigante no pudo aguantarse mucho tiempo la risa y acabó estallando en una gran carcajada, lo que le ganó un certero golpe en plena cara con un cojín que emma lanzó de forma experta. Sin mayor provocación, comenzaron una batalla de cojines en el salón en la que Emma salió vencedora por su gran punteria y por que en determinado momento uno de los proyectiles de Mary Margaret le acertó en pleno vientre y la hizo caer de culo sobre el sofá, lo que la hizo asustarse de haber dañado al bebé, pero la madre contraatacó con un nuevo golpe y se declaró vencedora.

Así fue como David Nolan las encontró al llegar cuando terminó su ronda. El sheriff Graham le había dado la tarde-noche libre, pero debía estar atento al teléfono por si necesitaban refuerzos. La noche de Halloween solía haber alguna que otra revuelta, aunque generalmente eran casos de vandalismo sin mucha importancia, o casos de menores bebiendo alcohol en la calle. Graham ya había conocido a Emma en uno de sus paseos tardíos por el pueblo cuando iba acompañada de su fiel perro guardian, Mary Margaret. Un día fueron a comisaría a llevarle a David unos informes que se había olvidado en el apartamento y los cuatro coincidieron allí. Al momento, el moreno quedó prendado de la belleza de la rubia, y no dudaba en pasarse por el apartamento para saludar o si necesitaba ayuda con alguna cosa. Emma siempre intentaba ser educada, pero a veces se sentía un poco intimidada. Por una parte Graham no disimulaba su masculino interés por ella, y por otra, era Sheriff del pueblo. Ninguna de esas dos cosas la hacían sentir bien, dado el tormentoso pasado que la joven había tenido con la ley.

Tras dejar la bolsa con la comida que había traído sobre la barra de la cocina, David se sentó en el sofá entre su novia y su hermana adoptiva, y les hizo relatarle sus mañanas. Cuando Emma se negó a repetir el incidente con la alcaldesa ya que solo de pensarlo sentía como le ardía la cara, David insistió ganándose un golpe de cojín en la nariz y una nueva salva de risas inundó la habitación.

 **...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...**

Esa misma tarde Emma estaba muy animada escogiendo un disfraz. Su panza le impedía vestirse de aquello que más le gustaría, algo en plan Superheroína tipo SuperGirl o una versión genderbend de Capitán América, pero el bebé restringía mucho sus posibles elecciones. Obviamente, antes muerta que vestirse de calabaza en público de nuevo, lo cual la había dejado sin opciones. Gracias a Dios en sus días de descanso obligado había tenido muchas horas felizmente invertidas en volver a ver algunas de sus series y peliculas favoritas, sus lo cual le había dado más de una idea. Con un poco de ayuda, y tomándose un par de licencias con el disfraz, salió preparada para dar una vuelta por el pueblo aprovechando que aún quedaban horas de luz antes de volver a casa y ver una maratón de peliculas de miedo en el sofá junto a sus compañeros de piso. Los mismos compañeros de piso que no quitaban la vista de encima de la rubia al notar con preocupación como cada día le costaba más disimular la incomodidad del embarazo. Ambos sabían, sin embargo, que ella lo negaría, asique llegaron a un acuerdo tácito de estar siempre pendientes de ella aunque ella no quisiera.

Aprovechando las buenas temperaturas que reinaban en Storybrooke, pese a la ligera ventisca que se había previsto que llegase al pueblo durante la noche, todos los habitantes salieron a disfrutar de las festividades al aire libre que todos los años organizaba el Ayuntamiento junto con la ayuda de diferentes comercios y ciudadanos. Los tres, pese a ser ya adultos, salieron a la calle felizmente disfrazados y dispuestos a disfrutar del buen ambiente sin dejar que el miedo a hacer el ridículo por sus disfraces les cortase el rollo.

La primera parada fue "Granny´s" quien organizó un concurso de comer y en la que David se inscribió gustoso. Pocas cosas había en el mundo que le gustasen más que las tartas de Granny. El local estaba por completo decorado con motivo de Halloween. Telarañas y murciélagos de plástico colgaban de todas las esquinas del local, así como Incluso en el menú habían introducido nombres en referencia a peliculas de miedo o platos compuestos de "Filete de zombie" o "Tarta de sesos" que en realidad eran arándanos rojos. ¿En definitiva? Un éxito, como siempre.

Durante el concurso, Ruby, la camarera, estuvo charlando con una Mary Margaret vestida de bandolera del Oeste y una Emma cubierta por una larga gabardina, ya que no quería mostrar que para ella era, un ridículo intento de disfraz. Por ello cada vez que Ruby, vestida de una versión casi porno de caperucita roja, intentaba abrir su gabardina ella le propinaba un juguetón manotazo en sus largos dedos para impedírselo. Eso se convirtió en una especie de juego entre las dos y, como Ruby tenía que seguir con su trabajo sirviendo a los comensales de la cafetería, la morena aprovechaba cada ocasión para intentar abrir el abrigo de Emma y mostrar su disfraz. De vez en cuando incluso bromeaba diciendo que no quería enseñar su disfraz por que iba de "Lady Godiva", o lo que es lo mismo, tal como Dios la trajo al mundo.

\- Me encantaría hincarte el diente, rubita.

\- En tus mejores sueños, Loba Feroz.

Ambas habían forjado una extraña amistad. Casi podía compararse a una conexión, pero desde luego no era la misma sensación que tenía cuando se hallaba delante de la alcaldesa. Con Ruby podía ser soez si la situación lo indicaba. Podía ser ella misma, una joven que se hallaba en la flor de la vida. Estaba segura de que si pudiera beber, Ruby le habría sacado todos sus secretos en una sola noche y tras varias botellas de tequila. De echo, la morena no lo descartaba, es solo que estaba esperando a que su amiga diese a luz para poner en marcha dicho plan. Sin embargo cuando estaba junto a la alcaldesa, o cuando hablaban por mensajes, Emma siempre intentaba mostrarse segura y madura. Quería parecer mayor de lo que era, y muchos de los sucesos de su pasado ayudaban a ello. La hicieron crecer y madurar antes de lo previsto. Cuando tenía uno de sus "días malos" se ponía melancólica al recordar su vida y sentía como si hubiera vivido más de cien años. Ciertamente, para alguien de solo 18 años, había vivido demasiadas cosas. No todas malas, pero tampoco todas buenas. Regina le daba una sensación de calma, de aceptación... se sentía como si estuviera donde tenía que estar en el momento justo. Tenía la sensación de haber encontrado algo que llevaba buscando desde que tenía uso de razón. Un hogar.

Sin previo aviso, un fuerte dolor le bajó por la espalda, desde los riñones, robándole el aire de los pulmones y haciéndole casi perder el equilibrio. Se le cayó incluso el vaso de cristal del que estaba bebiendo de la impresión. Con ambas manos se sujetó el vientre a la vez que Mary la sujetaba del brazo al estar a su lado. La ayudó a sentarse en una silla cercana y le pidió a Ruby que trajera un vaso de agua. El alboroto había llamado la atención de todos, y muchos de los allí presentes miraban a las dos mujeres con curiosidad.

\- Toma, bebete esto Emma -Ruby le ofreció un vaso de tubo lleno de agua mientras le acariciaba sus largos cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Es el bebé? -MM lanzaba una pregunta tras otra, palpando el vientre de Emma en busca de cualquier pista.

\- Si, tranquilas estoy bien. Solo ha sido... No se lo que ha sido, pero ha pasado. Tranquilas. -Emma había palidecido considerablemente, pero forzó una sonrisa para sus amigas. No quería preocuparlas- De verdad que estoy será un dolor de espalda de estar tanto rato de pie. Ya, ya ha pasado.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver a casa. Necesitas descansar, Emms.

\- ¡No! -respondió Emma con prisas.- Es decir, aún tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Reg-... en casa de la Alcaldesa. Recuerda que nos invitó.

\- Pero...

\- Por favoooooor -suplicó la rubia, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito. Sus grandes ojos azules hicieron el resto.

\- Vale, pero a la menor molestia me avisas y vamos directas al Hospital. Y no me vengas con que no ha sido nada. Casi te caes. Me has asustado mucho. -Mary Margaret puso su mejor cara de profesora estricta, pero como Emma había conseguido permiso para ir a ver a Regina aceptó con una enorme sonrisa. Ya se las apañaría para no volver a sentir ese dolor, aunque tuviera que pasarse la noche sentada en un sofá. La verdad es que había sido muy doloroso, y le daba algo de miedo.

* * *

En cuanto acabó el concurso los tres amigos salieron de Granny´s de bastante buen humor, aunque ninguno perdía de vista a Emma, quien caminaba en medio de la pareja cogida del brazo de ambos. Ya era de noche, y caía una ligera nevada. Apenas los copos tocaban sus pieles se derretían. Ni siquiera llegaban a acumularse en el suelo, aunque algunos arbustos estaban salpicados de blanco. Hacía frío, pero no el suficiente para que la nieve cuajara. Para que las chicas no cogieran frío, David fue a buscar suu camioneta y en ella condujo hasta la enorme mansión Blanca del número 108 de Mifflin Street.

La casa estaba decorada bastante sobriamente. Solo unas pocas calabazas con sus velas encendidas en el jardín iluminaban cada pocos pasos el camino desde la calle hasta el porche de la casa, donde flanqueado por dos enormes columnas blancas se hallaba la puerta de entrada. En el lado derecho, colgando de las ramas de un enorme roble, flotaba una sábana blanca a modo de fantasma que les dio un buen susto cuando se agitó por efecto del viento. Entre risas, ambas mujeres llamaron al timbre de la entrada. La música sonaba de fondo, y por encima de ella pudieron escuchar como unos tacones se acercaban a la puerta y la abría.

\- ¿Truco o trato? -preguntaron las dos mujeres a su anfitriona. Bueno, más bien preguntó la bandida, por que la rubia sentía como si su cerebro hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito al ver el disfraz de la Alcaldesa.

\- Tiene que ser una broma... -se dijo Emma en un susurro.

\- ¡Hola! Bienvenidas. No esperaba veros, pero me alegra de que hayáis venido. Pasad, por favor, hace un frio horrible. -una sonriente Regina las hizo pasar al interior de su casa, sin prestarle mucha atención a la expresión de incredulidad que había pintado los rasgos de la rubia por unos instantes y más centrada en hacerla pasar para que no estuviera expuesta al frío de la calle.

\- ¡Vaya, señora Mills! Está usted impresionante. -MM sonrió, divertida por la casualidad de la elección de la alcaldesa, y realmente impresionada por su atuendo.

\- Gracias, querida. -Regina se fijó en su disfraz y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice- Vaya con la profesora de primaria, señorita Blanchard. Tiene suerte de estar saliendo con el ayudante del sheriff.

\- Eso es por que aún no le ha visto a él -la bandolera le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Emma se había quedado entre las dos, intentando volver a poner su cerebro en modo operativo y fallando estrepitosamente, pues cuando creía que sería capaz de hilar una frase con sentido una nueva faceta del disfraz de la dueña de la casa hacía que su cerebro se apagase de nuevo. Como último recurso, se excusó con media sonrisa y se escabulló al interior de la casa sin que las dos mujeres se dieran cuenta, tan enfrascadas estaban en su conversación.

La casa estaba llena de gente. Adultos reunidos en pequeños grupos, algunos niños correteando por los pasillos yendo de una habitación a otra, gritos y risas estallando por encima de la música. Emma paseaba por la planta baja de la casa, curioseando sin ser vista. Nunca había estado en una casa tan grande, ni tan llena de gente en un mismo momento, y eso la intimidaba bastante. Todos, hombres y mujeres, iban disfrazados o llevaban máscaras y cada vez que alguien la miraba sentía como una losa se instalaba en el fondo de su estómago y empujaba hacia abajo. Empezaba a marearse cuando dio con la cocina y la adoptó como refugio al verla virtualmente vacía. Llevaba unos momentos sentada junto a la pila, tratando de normalizar su respiración mirando por la ventana cuando un suave carraspeo llamó su atención.

\- Ejem. Por favor, querida, dime que has venido de exhibicionista... -La ronroneante voz de Mallory sobresaltó a Emma, quién se aferró las solapas de la gabardina con una mano para cerrar bien el cuello del abrigo. La risa baja de Mallory llenó la cocina. Se fue acercando a ella con los pasos medidos de una consumada cazadora acechando a su presa, lo cual solo consiguió que Emma se aplastara aún más contra la encimera en un vano intento de huir de ella.

\- Señora Drake, está usted... esto... su.. disfraz es muy... -Emma tragó saliva, intentando por todos los medios mantener la vista en los brillantes y espectaculares ojos de Mallory y no en su pronunciado, elevado y desbordante busto que el corsé casi no podía contener. Una fina sonrisa se fue abriendo paso por los carnosos labios pintados de rojo sangre de la rubia más alta al notar los intentos de la más joven de mantener la vista alta.

Mallory sabía que era atractiva y siempre se sacaba el máximo provecho posible. Con la excusa de Halloween se había puesto unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero negro, unos tacones de infarto que la hacían ver aún más alta y un corsé de polivinilo púrpura que se amoldaba a su figura como si lo hubieran pintado sobre su piel. Se rizó el cabello y lo dejó suelto en una leonada melena salvaje.

\- No me llames "señora" querida. No me gusta nada... -Mal rozó la linea de la mandíbula de Emma con una uña perfectamente manicurada, provocándole escalofríos- ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? Estás un poco... Acalorada.

\- Yo... Yo...

\- ¿Mal? ¿Has visto a...?. -Regina entró en la cocina en busca de su amiga y la encontró justo con la otra rubia a la que estaba buscando. Muy cerca la una de la otra, más de lo que la hacía sentir cómoda, y con el dorso de la mano de Mallory acariciando la mejilla de Emma. Intentó mantener un tono casual, y por poco lo consiguió.- ¿Interrumpo?

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí se queda la cosa por esta noche.**

 **matadme con amor! XD**

 **me he hecho un esguince, asique no puedo ir a trabajar. ¿Lo bueno? Que podré escribir la continuación!**

 **muahahaha no hay mal que por bien no venga...**

 **Eso si. I have a problem. Mi internet a muerto... Y escribo este final desde el móvil, cosa que detesto. Por eso el capitulo es corto. Echadle la culpa a mi módem. De todas formas así tenéis tiempo para intentar adivinar los disfraces de las chicas... (incluida Mal, que aunque he dicho que lleva puesto no he dicho de que va vestida ;) )**

 **intentaré subir la segunda parte mañana**

 **besooooos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de empezar con los agradecimientos a aquellos que dejais review y tal, os aviso de algo.**

 **En este capitulo tenemos un pequeño Flashback que se me ocurrió anoche y que nos va a dar una ligera imagen del pasado de Emma en el que ya iré profundizando más adelante, así como también se introduce un nuevo personaje que aparecerá en el futuro... y tambien se os da una ligera idea de la relación de Emma con el papi de su hijo... -muahaha- que por supuesto no va a ser buena, ni mucho menos... pero a eso ya llegaremos.**

\- **Evazqueen.** Male es un dragón con un sano apetito por la carne, que quieres que te diga xD Aún no hemos visto más que el principio. Parece una leona en busca de su nueva amante, pero todos merecen un poquito de amor, no? y en ningún momento dije de no amar a Mal. Dije que aún no habias visto nada... y de Ruby... jijiji si, ella tambien va a tener su papelito importante en la trama.

\- **Mills.** Te digo lo mismo, Male tiene sus cosillas, pero es imposible no amarla. La gracia está en que Regina las conoce tooooooooodas, por eso está celosa xD

\- **LyzzSQ.** Jajajajaja ¿estás segura de que es solo un "poco" celosa? jajaja puedes soñar, puedes... pero... igual no es lo que esperas ;)

\- **Annie GCP.** Tranquila. Es un Swan Queen, no un Dragon Swan... (Aunque quien sabe -cejas cejas- ) No te preocupes. Mal ya tiene pensado su propio interés amoroso, que aparecerá de aqui a unos cuantos capis... Es solo que le gusta molestar a Gina, a ver si así se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Swan.

\- **Shiruz**. Jajajaja sería demasiado cliché que Regina vaya disfrazada de Evil Queen... pero por ahí van los tiros. Es un disfraz que quita el hipo, desde luego. Emma estando embarazada se ha tomado un par de licencias, pero espero que igualmente os guste. Gracias por preocuparte de mi lesión, va mejorando ;) y si, internet al final volvió! Yuju!

\- **15Marday**. Un buen resumen, si señora xD

A los nuevos seguidores y a los lectores en la sombra, Gracias, y animaos a dejar review que eso siempre anima y pone las pilas a las musas para actualizar antes :)

Os dejo el Capi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Un halloween prometedor, parte 2.**

(...)

\- No me llames "señora" querida. No me gusta nada... -Mal rozó la linea de la mandíbula de Emma con una uña perfectamente manicurada, provocándole escalofríos- ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? Estás un poco... Acalorada.

\- Yo... Yo...

\- ¿Mal? ¿Has visto a...?. -Regina entró en la cocina en busca de su amiga y la encontró justo con la otra rubia a la que estaba buscando. Muy cerca la una de la otra, más de lo que la hacía sentir cómoda, y con el dorso de la mano de Mallory acariciando la mejilla de Emma. Intentó mantener un tono casual, y por poco lo consiguió.- ¿Interrumpo?

\- ¡Señora Mills! -Emma se escabulló por debajo del brazo de Mallory como si así pudiera escapar de un demonio, para ir a parar entre los brazos de otro aún peor. El disfraz de Regina consistía en un corsé negro con detalles verdes y dorados en forma de escamas, unos ceñidos pantalones de poli piel negra y una capa de pelillo color arena colgando de sus hombros para protegerse del frio. Lo más significativo eran, desde luego, los dos cuernos dorados que se erguían de su frente sujetos por una diadema también dorada a su cabello oscuro. Una sombra verde-dorada en los ojos ahumados la hacían lucir tan peligrosa como hermosa. Sus labios, coronados por esa cicatriz que siempre robaba su atención, estaban pintados con un labial verde oscuro.

\- Miss Swan, la he estado buscando. -Regina pasó un protector brazo tras la cintura de Emma y, disimuladamente, la hizo colocarse detrás de ella, quedando Regina entre ambas rubias. En ningún momento dejó de mirar a Mallory con una mirada fija que puso los pelos de punta a su amiga, lo cual sin embargo no le borró la sonrisa satisfecha. Al volver a mirar a Swan, la ira se licuó de su mirada para volverse preocupación por la joven- La Señorita Blanchard debe estar histérica buscándola por la casa. Vayamos a decirle que se encuentra usted bien, ¿Si? Creo que está en la sala de música...

Cogió a Emma de la mano y se la llevó de la cocina, lejos de la mirada posesiva de Mallory sin saber que eso era precisamente lo que su amiga pretendía que hiciera.

\- Ay, Gina. Eres taaaaaaan adorable a veces... -murmuró la rubia desde la cocina una vez se quedó a solas. Dos segundos después esbozó su sonrisa depredadora y reanudó la caza del Cisne. En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo y todo.

* * *

\- ¿Emma? ¿Donde te habías metido? Te hemos estado buscando por toda la casa -Una muy enfadada bandida la tomó de ambos brazos y la arrastró hasta el sofá más cercano donde la obligó a sentarse.

\- Estoy embarazada, ¿recuerdas? Olvidaste buscar en el sitio más lógico -Emma intentó bromear, pero al ver que la pequeña morena la miraba sin comprender, buscó a la Alcaldesa con la mirada para que le echara una mano. Con media sonrisa irónica, la bella morena respondió.

\- La verdad es que debimos pensarlo antes, Señorita Blanchard. La encontré en la cocina. -el color chocolate de sus ojos se oscureció ante la imagen que se encontró en su cocina. Mallory inclinada sobre Emma, apresándola contra la encimera con Dios sabe que intenciones en mente. Bueno, si que podía hacerse una idea de las intenciones de su futura ex-secretaria.

Emma notó como la expresión divertida de su amiga se volvía tormentosa en cuestión de segundos y creía adivinar la razón. Se dijo que debería explicarle a la alcaldesa lo que había pasado, o casi llega a pasar. No quería ser la causante de malas vibraciones entre ambas amigas.

\- Mamá, aún tengo hambre. ¿Me traes algo, por fa? -Emma usó sus ojitos de cachorro para conseguir evaporar el cabreo de Mary Margaret, cosa que siempre funcionaba y esa vez no fue una excepción. Con un bufido exasperado, MM se levantó de su lado del sofá, besó la frente de la rubia y fue a buscar algo de comer de algunas de las bandejas que estaban repartidas por las mesas del salón.

Regina estaba a punto de marcharse también para dejar descansar a Emma, pero se resistía a dejarla sola, y la rubia lo notó.

\- Señora Mills... ¿Puede quedarse? quiero... agradecerle su rescate. -la rubia estaba enrojeciendo por momentos. Regina la estaba mirando con una ceja alzada y las manos en la cintura, visiblemente irritada por lo que había visto- por un momento he temido que esa vampiresa me mordiera el cuello..

\- No creo que fuera el cuello lo que quería morderte... -murmuró la morena, más para sí misma que para la rubia.

\- ¿Que ha dicho? -la rubia la oyó hablar, mas no la entendió.

\- Digo que no ha sido nada, Miss Swan. Parece ser que Mal ha disfrutado con largueza de mi mueble bar esta noche. Tendré unas palabras con ella para que no la vuelva a molestar.

Emma empezó a removerse incómoda en el sofá y Regina, que estaba perdida en su mente reviviendo la escena de la cocina segundo a segundo, fotograma a fotograma, posible resultado final tras posible resultado final... ¿Mallory habría sido capaz de besar a Emma en su propia casa? ¿Emma habría dejado que Mallory la besara?, no se dio cuenta de nada. La rubia se levantó del sofá para pasear de un lado a otro, apretándose los riñones con ambas manos en un vano intento de reducir el dolor de espalda que venía arrastrando todo el día.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Miss Swan? -ahora si, Regina se levantó y sobó la espalda de Emma con una mano. La preocupación en su voz ahora estaba bien patente.

\- Si... me duele la espalda. Llevo así todo el día. -Emma se inclinó imperceptiblemente sobre el pecho de la morena, que la sujetaba por la espalda en un intento de reconfortarla. La alcaldesa no se imaginaba lo que debía ser para la pobre muchacha el tener que llevar adelante un embarazo siendo tan joven sin su pareja y padre del bebé. Por suerte tenía a sus amigos, la Señorita Blanchard y su compañero para apoyarla en lo que necesitara, pero aún así sabía que no debía ser fácil para la rubia. Por lo que habían hablado en sus conversaciones nocturnas vía mensaje cuando Emma tenía sus ataques de insomnio, el tal padre había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de ella cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. Por la forma en que lo dijo, sin dar razones ni entrar en detalles, Regina sabía que Emma se estaba guardando algo para sí, pero ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle o esperaría a que ella se lo contara cuando estuviera preparada.

Regina sujetó a Emma de los hombros y le quitó la gabardina, ya que al estar tan cerca de ella podía notar su alta temperatura corporal. Dejó el abrigo colgando del brazo del sofá y volvió junto con la rubia para ayudarla a caminar por la sala de música. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del disfraz que ella llevaba puesto.

\- ¿En serio, Miss Swan? No la hacía por una fan de Marvel -un tonillo de burla tiñó la voz de la morena al percatarse de que Emma vestía una versión más amplia, dado el tamaño de su vientre, de una armadura Asgardiana. Una capa roja colgaba de sus hombros y una reproducción más ligera del Martillo Mjolnir colgaba de su cintura izquierda.

\- No sois la más indicada para juzgar, Lady Loki. -Emma la miró de perfil con una retadora sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a la otra mujer cuando la volvió a rodear con los brazos.

\- Touché, querida. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Ha decidido ya un nombre para el bebé o aún sigue sin decidirse? -Regina intentaba distraer a Emma de su dolor de espalda. La hacía caminar de un lado al otro de la sala de música sujetándola de un brazo y rodeándola de la cintura con el otro.

\- No, desde la última vez que lo hablamos no he conseguido reducir la lista...

 **~FLASHBACK~**

* Habían tomado la costumbre de reunirse siempre en la misma mesa de Granny´s, aquella en la que se sentaron la primera vez que se vieron, y hablar de sus días. Bueno, Regina le hablaba de su día y Emma escuchaba pacientemente, siempre con una ligera sonrisa pintada en los labios y una mano sobre su vientre. Regina pensaba que la aburría, pero en realidad Emma sentía autentica curiosidad por el funcionamiento de las leyes y el trabajo que hacía la alcaldesa en su despacho. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le hubiera encantado estudiar para policía o algo relacionado con la ley, pero sus antecedentes le impedían cumplir su sueño asique se contentaba con aprender de manos de su amiga.

\- Hoy está muy callada, Miss Swan. Vuelvo a aburrirla con esa petición de urbanismo, ¿No es cierto? -Regina tomó su café con ambas manos para calentárselas con el calor que desprendía la porcelana.

\- Claro que no... Es que es la tercera vez que me habla del tal George King y me ha dado por pensar que George es un bonito nombre, y me he puesto a pensar en la lista de nombres que tengo y que cada vez crece un poco más entre los que se me ocurren a mí, a MM y a David... la lista es cada vez más larga. Si usted tuviera un hijo, ¿Que nombre elegiría? Yo ya no se por donde empezar a tachar nombres... -Emma sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de la alcaldesa palpitase a ritmo de tango, inocente y seductora a la vez. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía? _"Céntrate Regina. Deben ser sus hormonas... o las tuyas"_

\- ¿Hijos, yo? No, querida, muchas gracias. Pero, ¿Por que no le pone el nombre de su padre? -Regina esquivó esa pregunta con toda la elegancia que fue capaz, bebiendo un sorbo de su café y cambiando de tema como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Si se refiere al padre del bebé, me dejó claro hace meses cuando supe que estaba embarazada que no quería saber nada de nosotros. Incluso me sugirió que abortase. En cuanto a mi padre, nunca le conocí ni a él ni a mi madre. Me abandonaron en una cuneta de la carretera una tarde de Agosto hace 18 años y nunca supe quienes eran. -Emma bajó la vista a su vientre, avergonzada de admitir que nadie, ni siquiera sus verdaderos padres, la habían querido nunca lo suficiente como para quedarse con ella. Tomó aire y se recompuso con entereza cuando Regina posó una mano sobre las de ella sobre la mesa en un gesto de comprensión- Cuando me hice mayor y me escapé de mi última casa de acogida a los 12 años me propuse buscarlos, pero al final nunca llegué a hacerlo. Total, si ellos no me querían lo suficiente como para quedarse conmigo cuando nací, o para buscarme a mí después de todos estos años, ¿por que iba yo a hacerles el trabajo sucio?

Regina asintió, completamente de acuerdo con lo que la rubia le decía. Aunque comprendía su necesidad de conocer sus orígenes, también comprendía que su orgullo le impidiera buscar a las dos personas que se habían deshecho de ella como si fuera basura o algo vergonzoso que ocultar. Esa gente no merecía el amor de Emma, ni conocer a la increíble mujer en que se había convertido con los años.

\- ¿De verdad se escapó de una casa de acogida tan joven? Miss Swan, ¿Por que lo hizo? -Su lengua la traicionó antes de que pudiera contenerla. Cierto es que tenía curiosidad sobre por que una niña huérfana iba a escaparse de un hogar, aunque no fuera su familia biológica, cuando era más fácil quedarse con aquellos que a cuidaban. Tal vez había tenido sus motivos, y por como Emma evitaba sus ojos, debieron ser motivos muy fuertes.- Perdona, no tienes por que contarme nada. No debí preguntar.

\- No. En realidad, me gustaría contárselo. Creo que ni siquiera Mary Margaret sabe esto... -ojos azulverdosos se clavaron en orbes chocolate en busca de seguridad. Lo que encontraron fue ternura, fuerza y ánimo, lo que la hizo hablar. Despacio y dubitativa al principio, para tomar fuerza conforme las palabras se iban sucediendo una tras otra- Desde pequeña siempre fui dando tumbos de una casa de acogida a otra. Algunas familias eran amables y cariñosas, pero siempre pasaba algo que acababa enviándome de regreso al orfanato. A veces la madre se quedaba embarazada de su hijo biológico y ya no me necesitaban, o tenían demasiados hijos de acogida y el Estado nos reintegraba en otros hogares... al final, acababa de vuelta en aquel viejo edificio en el que crecí. Cuando aún era pequeña no hacía más que pensar que algo iba mal conmigo y esa era la razón de que ningún papá o mamá me quisiera, pero conforme fui creciendo acabé por aceptar que simplemente no era de esas personas que están destinadas a encontrar un final feliz. Encontrar a una familia amorosa que quisiera quedarse con una niña problemática no iba conmigo. Pero una tarde, una pareja vino al orfanato. Buscaban a una niña para que hiciera compañía a su única hija, pues la madre encontraba que desde un par de años a entonces la niña se estaba volviendo muy encerrada en sí misma, y pensaba que le iría bien tener a alguien de más o menos su edad con quién jugar. El padre me vio jugando con una muñeca de trapo que yo misma había cosido para una de las niñas más pequeñas que habían entrado. Eran dos hermanas, que se llevaban un par de años. Una rubia y la otra pelirroja. Elsa y Anna, se llamaban. En cierta forma me recordaban a mi, solo que ellas si que habían conocido a sus padres y estos habían muerto en un accidente de barco, dejándolas solas en el mundo. Cuando llegaron sentí mucha envidia de ellas por eso, pero al verlas tan perdidas y con la amenaza de ser separadas en caso de ser adoptadas me hizo querer cuidar de ellas.

Por un momento, la vista de Emma se desenfocó. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto del infinito, justo en el centro de la frente de la alcaldesa, pero sin llegar a verla a ella. En su memoria se pintaban aquellas dos niñitas que había acabado por considerar sus hermanitas pequeñas durante unos pocos meses antes de que los Dennis se la llevasen a su casa en las afueras de Augusta, en Maine. Curiosamente era el mismo Estado en el que se encontraba en esos días, cuando en aquel entonces se juró que nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de aquella casa, de aquella familia...

Un ruido procedente de la cafetería la devolvió a la realidad. No estaba en el orfanato, no era una niña asustada ni en guerra con el mundo, era una adulta con un bebé en camino y estaba tomando un café con la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en sus 18 años de vida.

\- Perdón. Me he perdido en mis recuerdos por un minuto... -al ver la sonrisa de Regina, Emma esbozó otra muy parecida- o igual han sido más. Lo siento. Ya se lo que fastidia que dejen una historia a medias. ¿Por donde iba?

Regina terminó el café que le quedaba en la taza mientras hacía memoria. Durante los pocos minutos que Emma se había quedado perdida entre sus recuerdos, ella los había invertido en estudiarla disimuladamente. No había que olvidar que estaban en un restaurante público y que ella era la Alcaldesa del pueblo. No podían pillarla comiéndose con los ojos a la niña rubia a la que veía casi todos los días a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Eso ya era demasiado.

\- Un matrimonio que buscaba a una niña para que jugara con su hija. -recordó la morena.

\- Ah, si. Los Dennis. Solo estuve en su casa un par de meses. Ya desde el principio pude notar que algo no iba bien allí. La hija tenía un par de años más que yo, solamente. Era morena, con los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca. -una divertida mueca curvó los labios de Emma al ver como Regina fruncía el ceño al oir eso- Uno verde y otro azul. -al escuchar eso, las cejas de la alcaldesa casi llegaron al nacimiento de su pelo.- Curioso, ¿verdad? Por eso me gustaron tanto. Ella era diferente, no solo en sus ojos sino en su forma de ser. Nos gustamos de inmediato. Ella no se parecía a sus padres. Era muy introvertida con todo el mundo, salvo conmigo. No fue hasta unas semanas después que no supe el por qué. Era tarde, y el señor Dennis volvía de trabajar. La señora no estaba. Ella tenía turno doble en la clínica en la que trabajaba como enfermera, asique al padre le tocaba vigilarnos. Jillian, la hija, estaba arriba en su habitación duchándose, y yo estaba abajo en el salón haciendo los deberes del día. El padre se me acercó y me acarició la cabeza... -un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de la rubia. Era como volver a revivirlo- y me dijo que si quería, podía sentarme en sus rodillas mientras me ayudaba con los deberes...

 _"Que hijo de..."_ Regina estaba lívida. Solo de pensar lo que Emma pasaría aquel día, el miedo, la incomprensión... Era solo una niña, ¡Por el amor de Dios! _"Por favor, dime que él no... que no te..."_ Regina se había tomado de las manos y las estaba estrujando febrilmente bajo la mesa en un intento de sacar así sus nervios. Con cada palabra que Emma le contaba sobre su estancia en casa de ese bastardo más crecía su ansiedad. Podía imaginárselo y no le gustaba un pelo lo que oía.

En determinado momento, bajo la mesa se escuchó un fuerte crujido. Los nudillos de Regina. Ninguna hizo caso alguno al ruido.

\- Yo no estaba por la labor de hacer lo que me pidió. Era una niña, pero ya me había escapado de otras casas en las que no me gustaba como me miraban los padres, y esa no iba a ser diferente. Él insistió en lo hiciera sin miedo. Incluso me cogió del brazo para obligarme a sentarme en sus rodillas cuando Jillian bajó las escaleras como un rayo, gritando mi nombre y diciendo que lamentaba haber tardado tanto en bajar a ayudarme con los deberes. Se quedó clavada en el umbral de la cocina, pálida como un fantasma al ver a su padre agarrándome del brazo con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno para mi. al verla llegar así, él me soltó el brazo como si de repente quemase y yo huí a esconderme entre los brazos de Jill. Era pequeña, pero comprendía que no debía volver a quedarme a solas con ese hombre.

Ruby se acercó con la cafetera humeante a rellenar la taza de la morena y un nuevo chocolate caliente con nata y canela para Emma. Emma probó su chocolate y sonrió cuando el calor recorrió su cuerpo desde dentro. ¿Podía haber algo mejor que esa sensación? Ella pensaba que no.

\- Esa noche dormí en el cuarto de Jill. Nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde. Ella advirtiéndome algo que ya sabía. No volver a estar a solas con su padre. Yo le pregunté si se lo había dicho a su madre. Ella parecía buena persona y no permitiría que ese hombre nos hiciera daño a alguna de las dos, pero su madre trabajaba mucho y nunca estaba encasa y no la creía cuando intentó decírselo la última vez.

\- No me digas que esa mujer sabía que su marido... -Regina estaba cada vez más cabreada. Emma solo se encogió de hombros. ¿Que podía decir?

\- A veces hay personas que se niegan a ver lo que tienen delante por miedo a que sea verdad. -dijo la rubia. Yo no podía saber lo ciertas que esas palabras serían para ellas dos en un futuro.

\- ¿Que pasó con Jillian y contigo al final?

\- Nos escapamos unas noches después de esa tarde. Jill cogió algo de dinero y comida y yo guardé ropa de abrigo y lo poco que había llevado a la casa cuando me adoptaron. Nos unimos a una banda de niños de la calle, llamados los "Niños Perdidos" Aprendimos a... -Emma enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello- a ganarnos la vida muy poco honradamente. Es algo que no me enorgullece, pero a los 16 años ya sabía robar carteras, falsificar documentos y forzar cerraduras como una profesional.

Regina simplemente ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

\- No la juzgo, Miss Swan. Tuvo una vida dura desde que nació, claro que... espero que haya dejado atrás esos hábitos. -una sonrisa burlona curvaba los labios de la morena.

\- Los dejé a esa edad, Señora Mills. Terminé mis estudios, dejé la banda, las calles... Incluso dejé a jillian. Ella se había enamorado de Peter, el jefe de los "Niños". Él no me gustaba un pelo. Era algo mayor que ella, y la metió en toda clase de embrollos. Robo de coches, vandalismo, e incluso trapicheaba con drogas. Intenté que le dejara, pero me mandó a paseo. Lo último que supe era que ella acabó enganchada a la coca, y esperando un bebé de ese desgraciado, y de eso hace un año.

Emma suspiró, triste de saber como había acabado su amiga y pensando que ella podría haber hecho más para ayudarla a salir de esa situación.

\- Poco después, a los 17, fue cuando conocí a Neal. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos, aunque él también era un calavera y un bala perdida, pero me hacía sentir querida por primera vez en la vida. Como ve, no acabamos bien. -Emma hablaba con el tono de voz de quien ha aceptado su destino de soledad. A Regina se le hacía triste escuchar esa forma de hablar viniendo de alguien tan joven y, aunque quería seguir conociendo más sobre la vida de Emma, pensó que su curiosidad podía esperar hasta la próxima ocasión.

\- Me has preguntado que nombre le pondría a mi hijo si tuviera uno, ¿verdad? -Regina le recordó, dando por terminada el paseo por el pasado de la rubia, no queriendo hacérselo pasar peor de lo que ya lo había pasado a recordar todo eso.- A mí siempre me gustó Henry. Era el nombre de mi padre. Era un hombre bueno que siempre hizo lo posible para cuidar de su familia.

Con una risita y una broma, cambió de tema para alejar las nubes negras de los ojos de su joven amiga e hizo cuanto estaba en su mano para animarla lo que quedaba el resto de la tarde.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

* * *

\- ...

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Debería usted volver a su fiesta... tiene invitados que atender...

\- No se preocupe, Miss Swan. La casa es grande y seguro que no me echan de menos.

Justo estaba la morena diciendo esas palabras cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Una mujer vestida por completo con un entallado vestido negro con un sombrero negro de pico coronando sus mechones pelirrojos entró en la sala de música. Lo que más impactó a la rubia fue el tono verde esmeralda de su piel.

\- Oh, bien Gina. Estás aquí. Llevo un rato buscándote. Madre acaba de llegar y pregunta por tí. -soltó la pelirroja del tirón. Era obvio que no le hacía gracia andar de recadera, por lo que ignoró olímpicamente el hecho de haber encontrado a su hermana pequeña abrazada a una muchacha embarazada. Ella solo soltó su mensaje y volvió al interior de la casa para disfrutar de la bebida y la música que corrían a cargo de la alcaldesa.

Emma, al darse cuenta de la situación comprometida en la que volvía a estar envuelta, se separó ligeramente del calor y comfort de los brazos de su amiga para dirigirse de regreso a la fiesta sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Regina sintió de inmediato la ausencia de Emma de entre sus brazos, pero carraspeó para recomponerse y la siguió tan solo dos pasos por detrás. En el salón, junto con el resto de invitados, encontraron a Mary Margaret siendo arrinconada por una mujer mayor vestida con un ostentoso traje de Reina lleno de corazones por todas partes. Por su lenguaje corporal era obvio que Mary estaba incómoda y quería marcharse, pero no podía hacerlo ya que la mujer mayor la tenía sujeta por el mismo brazo en que la pequeña morena llevaba un plato con cada vez menos comida por obra y gracia de la pelirroja.

Regina apretó la mandíbula al reconocer a su madre. No le sorprendió el grado de arrogancia que desplegaba al impedir que la pobre maestra se marchase. Para ella, Cora, todos los presentes en la casa estaban allí para servirla o adularla, por una razón u otra que ella misma se encargaría de poner en conocimiento de todos. En ese momento era, pudo escuchar Regina, la magnifica labor que habían llevado ella y su hija Regina en decorar la casa. Una mentira más grande aún que la casa en sí, pues prácticamente se habían ocupado Mallory y ella solas en dejarlo todo como estaba. Lo único que Regina se había permitido encargar era el buffet ya que sería agotador, por no decir imposible, cocinar toda esa comida para tanta gente y ocuparse de decorar la casa y dejarlo todo listo por si alguien tenía un percance y tenía que quedarse a descansar en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados que rara vez se usaban.

\- Madre, he oído que estaba buscándome. -Dijo Regina apareciendo como por ensalmo para alegría de Mary Margaret, que la miró con agradecimiento. Un segundo después la pequeña morena estaba al otro lado de Emma, quién se había quedado detrás de Regina. Verlas juntas las hacía parecer como si hubieran acudido juntas y en pareja a la fiesta, dada la relación entre ambos disfraces, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la Señora Mills, quién miraba ceñuda tanto a su hija como a la niña rubia y embarazada que la acompañaba.

\- Si, querida, y desde hace un rato. Ha sido muy descortés por tu parte abandonar tu fiesta para... -Cora alzó una ceja de forma despectiva y dirigió su arrogante mirada hacia Emma. No se le había escapado el hecho de verlas aparecer juntas en la sala, y eso no le gustaba un pelo- hacer de niñera, o lo que quiera que estuvierais haciendo.

Emma sintió su cara arder, pero mantuvo la frente alta. No iba a dejar que esa odiosa vieja bruja la humillase. Ella no había hecho nada malo, ni Regina tampoco.

\- Madre... -el tono de Regina podía rivalizar en desprecio con el de su madre. Después de todo, lo aprendió de ella.

Mallory apareció por allí y se dedicó a darle conversación a Cora, a adularla y dorarle la píldora para que dejase un poco en paz a su hija y a la pobre Swan aunque ello significase convertirse en la diana de las críticas y los comentarios ácidos de la vieja matriarca.

Quitando los momentos tensos que Cora hizo vivir a todos cada vez que abría la boca para dejar caer que de alguna manera sabía que el bebé de Emma era un bastardo sin padre y que conocía los demás sucios secretillos de la joven haciéndola sentir aún más incómoda de lo que ya se sentía, la fiesta fue un éxito, como todas las fiestas que organizaba la alcaldesa.

La madre y la hermana fueron las últimas en marcharse, y lo hicieron pronto, ya que la tormenta de nieve que habían anunciado en la tarde estaba casi llegando al pueblo. Solo quedaban en la casa, Mallory, David con Mary Margaret y Emma, quienes habían insistido en ayudar a Regina a recoger un poco antes de marcharse. También era una pequeña excusa para descansar de las miradas atravesadas que la vieja Mills había lanzado a la espalda, y a la cara, de Emma. La pobre muchacha lo pasó mal durante la fiesta, pero su orgullo le impidió alejarse o esconderse de esa vieja murciélaga arrugada y concederle la victoria sobre ella, asique estuvo en pie durante horas, sonriendo y brindando con sus amigos hasta que se marcharon todos. Solo entonces fue que se permitió sentarse en un sofá y respirar profundamente. El dolor de espalda y de pies la estaba matando y Mallory se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Por que no subes a una de las habitaciones de invitados y descansas un rato mientras nosotros organizamos esto? Estaremos aquí abajo si necesitaras cualquier cosa. Solo da una voz, ¿si?

Mal rozó la frente de Emma con los dedos y la ayudó a levantarse del sofá en el que se había hundido, entre el sopor y la incomodidad. La ayudó a ponerse más cómoda quitándole alguna pieza del disfraz, las botas y la capa, y la tumbó en una hermosa habitación con las paredes pintadas de color crema. La colcha era blanca, y en algunas paredes había cuadros que sus ojos cansados no llegaban a ver bien. Solo la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana. Pronto cayó dormida.

* * *

Abajo, en la sala, Mallory se reunió con los demás que estaban recogiendo las serpentinas y los vasos de plástico desordenados por las mesas y muebles variados. La pareja de novios iban de un lado para otro, siempre a menos de un metro el uno del otro, y charlando entre risitas y gestos y caricias robadas. Mal y Gina intercambiaron una mirada sarcástica, seguramente pensando lo mismo. _"Empalagosos"_

\- ¿Como está Emma? -preguntó MM al volver de la cocina de dejar una bolsa llena de platos desechables y volver con otra vacía.

\- La he acostado en una de las habitaciones de invitados. A estas alturas debe haber caído rendida. Tenía cara de estar muy cansada. Dudo que la despierte un terremoto. -contestó la alta rubia con media sonrisa- Gina, recuérdame que lo intentemos con un beso de amor verdadero...

Dicho comentario le ganó un par de risitas divertidas de parte de la pareja y una mirada asesina por parte de la Alcaldesa.

Siguieron recogiendo hasta que la morena dijo que el resto podía esperar hasta mañana, y que ya se había hecho tarde para que los demás volvieran a sus casas, por no hablar de la ventisca de nieve que azotaba el pueblo a las casi 4 de la mañana que eran ya, asique los invitó a unirse a la rubia y quedarse en las habitaciones libres a dormir lo que quedaba de esa noche en la casa.

Una vez todos repartidos por las diferentes habitaciones de la casa, y cuando llevaban ya una agradable hora durmiendo, un grito femenino los despertó a todos. Un grito de angustia, de dolor y de miedo.

La primera en llegar fue Regina, ya que la habitación que ocupaba Emma estaba justo al lado de la suya. Lo que encontró le heló la sangre en las venas.

Emma se había destapado y miraba una gran mancha de humedad en el colchón entre sus piernas desnudas.

\- Cre... Creo que he roto aguas...

\- Dios...

Todo lo que Regina podía pensar era en que las calles estaban cubiertas de dos metros de nieve, y ella iba a ayudar a Emma a traer a su hijo al mundo en su casa.

* * *

 **Jolines! ya iba siendo hora de publicar actualización!**

 **¿Que os parece? ¿Merece la pena la espera? Si es así, ¿Por que cada vez tengo menos reviews?**

 **Si, Franchiulla, VA POR TI! xDD no, es broma... o no... ê_e**

 **La cosa se pone divertida. ¿Que va a pasar ahora? aaaaaaaaaaaahhh...**

 **Tendréis que esperar para el siguiente episodio para saberlo -guiño guiño-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Para que veais que soy buena, os dejo con el capitulo, que se que no podeis aguantaros**

 **Ya leereis los agradecimientos al final :3**

* * *

(...)

La primera en llegar fue Regina, ya que la habitación que ocupaba Emma estaba justo al lado de la suya. Lo que encontró le heló la sangre en las venas.

Emma se había destapado y miraba una gran mancha de humedad en el colchón entre sus piernas desnudas.

\- Cre... Creo que he roto aguas...

\- Dios...

Todo lo que Regina podía pensar era en que las calles estaban cubiertas de dos metros de nieve, y ella iba a ayudar a Emma a traer a su hijo al mundo en su casa.

* * *

El ruido de seis pares de pies corriendo por los pasillos de la casa a las tantas de la mañana sonó como una estampida en pleno incendio. Mallory chocó con la espalda de Regina, que se había quedado helada en la puerta de la habitación. Tras ellas chocaron los cuerpos de MM y David, acabando por lanzar a Regina dentro del cuarto, quién aterrizó sobre los pies de la cama donde Emma estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

Un quedo gemido se atascó en la garganta de la rubia cuando una nueva contracción tensó por completo su cuerpo. Eso hizo que todos reaccionasen como por ensalmo. Regina rodeó la cama y abrazó a Emma, quien se inclinó sobre su vientre en un intento de menguar así el dolor. Por el otro lado fue Mallorý quien se arrodilló sobre la cama para frotar la espalda de la rubia en silencioso apoyo. Mary Margaret frotó los pies de Emma, que se le habían quedado helados de estar practicamente desnuda al haberse destapado minutos antes cuando notó como la primera contracción la despertaba, segundos después de romper aguas. David, por su parte, desde la puerta se tiraba del pelo con ambas manos al no saber que hacer.

\- Ya, ya, pequeña. Respira, Emma, respira. Nosotras nos... nosotras... -Mary Margaret intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga, pero sus propios nervios la traicionaban. Le temblaban tanto las manos que no sabía que más hacer con ellas salvo masajear los pies de su amiga. Por puro miedo, miró a la alcaldesa en busca de algo que no sabía exactamente que era. ¿Apoyo? ¿Alguna idea? ¡Lo que fuera!

\- Bien, vamos a calmarnos todos. Mal, baja a hacer café, nos espera una larga madrugada por delante. Señor Nolan, haga el favor de bajar y comprobar el nivel de la nieve y si aún sigue nevando. Espero que no tengamos que salir corriendo con el coche en mitad de una ventisca. Señorita Blanchard, ústed ayúdeme con Miss Swan.

Todos asintieron y corrieron a cumplir las órdenes de la morena, sintiéndose mejor ahora que sabían lo que debían hacer. La única que estaba perdida y asustada era Emma, y no era para menos, pero para eso estaban alli las dos morenas, para cuidarla y procurar que estuviera cómoda.

\- No debería... Aún me faltaban 14 días -Emma se apretaba el vientre, nerviosa. El bebé no estaba listo, ¡Ella no estaba lista!- Aún es pronto. Gina... esto no puede ocurrir todavía, por favor.

Emma se retorcía en la cama entre sollozos y gemidos, y Regina sentía su corazón encogerse con sus súplicas. Si por ella fuera ahorraría el pasar por todo ese dolor a su joven cisne, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar a su lado e intentar aliviar su malestar cuanto pudiera.

\- Respira, Emma. Como te enseñaron en las clases de preparación al parto. -MM sonreía a la rubia, sentada a su lado y acariciándole la espalda. Ella misma hizo la respiración lenta que pretendía que Emma imitara, cosa que intentó, pero una nueva contracción le robó el aliento.

Ambas morenas se miraron inquietas. ¿Cuanto había pasado entre contracción y contracción? Regina miró su reloj y cerró los dedos de la mano izquierda, apretando un puñado de tela de la sábana de pura impotencia. 15 minutos, y bajando. La morena mayor miró a la más joven con expresión angustiada. ¡Ella era alcaldesa, por el amor de Dios, no partera! ¿Pretendían que ella ayudase a Miss Swan a traer a su hijo al mundo en plena madrugada sin ayuda? Lo más cerca que ella había estado de un bebé fue cuando su amiga Katheryn dio a luz a su hijo y lo llevó a la oficina para que lo vieran los compañeros.

 _"Tal vez deberíamos llevar a Emma al Hospital... Sería lo más sensato"_ Pero minutos antes Nolan había subido a la habitación a decirles que había ya un buen metro de nieve apilado ante la puerta principal, y que no parecía que fuera a parar de nevar en breves. Después de eso Mal subió con cafés para los 4 adultos y un chocolate caliente para Emma, por si podía o quería tomarlo. Poco más podían hacer que esperar a que la nevada bajase de intensidad para arriesgarse a conducir hacia el Hospital para ingresar a Swan y que diera a luz allí, pero todos sabían que eso no era muy probable, dado que esa nevada se mantendría hasta el día siguiente.

Momentos después Mallory había levantado las mantas para controlar cuanto había dilatado Emma. Necesitaban saber con cuanto tiempo contaban, y dado que Regina estaba petrificada ante la idea de echar un vistazo ella misma, Mal se ofreció con la magnífica excusa de que ese no sería ni el primero ni el último (y no hablaba del parto) que iba a ver a lo largo de su vida. Ni siquiera Regina, pese a todas sus reticencias, pudo oponerse a ese razonamiento.

En realidad fue bastante más eficiente de lo que se esperaba de ella. Incluso tuvo el detalle de no demorarse en su tarea ni de hacer ninguna broma de mal gusto sobre la delicada situación en la que estaban metidas las dos rubias. Pensaba que no era el momento, pero la alcaldesa sabía que su amiga tenía memoria de Dragón cuando le convenía y que sacaría el tema cuando menos lo esperase.

\- Gina, ¿Por que no llamas a Zelena? Tu hermana es comadrona, ¿Cierto? Tal vez ella podría venir a ayudarnos en caso de... -ejem- necesitarla, ya sabes.

Mallory y Regina se habían separado un poco, dejando a la joven rubia al cuidado de la pareja para poder hablar sobre lo que harían en caso de "Emergencia". Regina se frotó los brazos con ambas manos y recargó su peso contra el marco de la puerta desde la que observaba el interior del cuarto. Negó con la cabeza al oir mencionar a su hermana.

\- Imposible. Con este tiempo, y la resaca que seguro que tendrá a primera hora cuando se levante, no cuentes con sacar a mi hermana de la cama por muy emergencia que sea. -Regina tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para restablecer sus nervios, le hizo un gesto a Mal para que entrase con ella de nuevo al cuarto y de nuevo se puso a dar órdenes. Era lo que mejor se le daba, y en cierto modo le daba seguridad. Tal vez si se mantenían todos ocupados en algo la espera se les haría más llevadera. Otra cosa era en que estado estarían una vez el temido "Momento" llegase. Regina dio una palmada fuerte que llamó la atención de todos, tal como ella quería, y se puso a repartir tareas a todos de nuevo.- Bien. Lo principal es mantener a la madre caliente...

Mallory levantó la mano y tomó aire, mas no le dio tiempo a decir nada por que Regina le tapó la boca con una mano sin ni siquiera mirarla.

\- Ni lo sueñes, rubia. -El lúgubre tono de la voz de la morena provocó que todos los presentes, Emma incluida, soltasen una carcajada contenida. Con una mirada de soslayo a su amiga, y sin destaparle la boca, Regina continuó dando órdenes como si Mallory no estuviera bufando y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eso era lo bueno de su amistad. Por muy enfadadas o molestas que estuvieran, sabían que siempre podrían contar la una con la otra. En demasiadas ocasiones se habían encontrado con que el único punto de apoyo que tenían contra el mundo era la otra, y habían aprendido a aceptar y querer tanto a sus respectivos demonios como sus ángeles.- Señor Nolan, necesito que suba al ático y baje algunas sábanas limpias el arcón de Roble que Mal, -despegó la mano de los labios de su amiga para tomarla de la barbilla y apretarle las mejillas hasta dejarle morritos de pez provocando, con ello una nueva salva de risitas- muy amablemente le indicará, ¿verdad, querida?

La rubia simplemente se dejó hacer mientras dedicaba una hastiada mirada a los demás. _"Las cosas que hago por el bien del amor"_ pensaba Mallory con resignación. Con un giro de cabeza, la rubia se deshizo del agarre de la alcaldesa, hizo un gesto al único hombre de la casa, temporalmente al menos, y se lo llevó escaleras arriba para ayudarle con el encargo que le había tocado.

\- Señorita Blanchard, usted baje a poner agua a calentar en una olla. Además de mantenerla caliente, también hay de mantenerla limpia. -la pequeña morena se levantó, besó el pelo de Emma y pasó junto a la mujer mayor. Gina la tomó del brazo antes de que pasara de largo y le susurró al oído.- Llame también al Hospital y pregunte por el Doctor Whale. Dígale que me llame. Tal vez no podamos llevarla al Hospital, pero no podemos llevar un parto sin saber lo que hacemos.

Mary Margaret asintió, se arrebujó en la bata de franela que Regina había tenido a bien prestarle, tomó los bajos de dicha bata y bajó a la cocina donde la escucharon trastear entre cacerolas y ollas de metal en busca de una de tamaño adecuado para llenarla de agua del grifo y ponerla a calentar.

\- Siento todos estos problemas que estoy causando. -Emma empezaba a ponerse colorada y respiraba trabajosamente. El dolor debía ser intenso. Regina, en un arranque que tuvo, se inclinó y besó su frente. En ese momento notó el calor que la piel de la rubia desprendía y se preocupó.

\- No se preocupe por eso ahora, Miss Swan. Estoy aquí para cuidarla. Ahora voy a abrir la ventana y tomar un poco de nieve, ¿De acuerdo? Tenemos que bajar su temperatura. -Conforme le decía que lo iba a hacer se iba acercando a la ventana. La abrió y cogió un puñado de nieve, congelándose las manos en el proceso, pero no le importó. Hizo un poco de hielo presionando la nieve que llevaba en la mano izquierda y se lo dio para que lo chupara ya que en esa época del año no guardaba hielo en el congelador, además de que no quería bajar a la cocina a ver si tenía y dejar a Emma sola. Con el resto fue frotando las mejillas, el cuello y el pecho de Emma, evitando en medida de lo posible esos hermosos ojos para mantener sus nervios bajo control, así como las otras zonas de su anatomía que gritaban por su atención.

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando distraerse con el fresco tacto de la morena del dolor que estaba quebrando su cuerpo en dos. En determinado momento, tomó una de las manos de Regina y se abrazó a ella con fuerza, como una niña aterrada por una pesadilla se agarraría a la mano de su madre en busca de consuelo.

\- Gina, tengo miedo. No quiero hacer esto... Duele. -gimoteó la rubia entre sollozos de dolor por las contracciones. Regina, en un arranque que no pudo ni quiso contener, tomó el rostro de Emma y limpió los rastros de lágrimas con sus pulgares. Pegó su frente a la de la joven en un intento de transmitirle así su fuerza.

\- Ya se que duele, Corazón, pero no estás sola, ¿Vale? Estamos todos aquí contigo para asegurarnos de que todo va a salir bien. -mantuvo una mano en la mejilla de la rubia y la otra la posó sobre su vientre, que había bajado bastante, signo claro de que el bebé no iba a tardar mucho en asomar su cabecita al mundo... _"Asomar... su.. ¿Cabecita?"_ \- Emma, tengo que comprobar cuanto has dilatado hasta ahora. No podemos despistarnos con esto, Cariño. Voy, ¿vale?

La cara de espanto de Emma solo podía superar su expresión de angustia por las contracciones cada vez más seguidas. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Emma, fue apartándose lentamente de ella de espaldas hasta llegar a la altura de sus rodillas. Posó las manos sobre sus rodillas, pidiéndole permiso primero, que recibió con un asentimiento ya que la pobre futura madre tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada para no volver a gritar. Lo que vio era algo que no estaba preparada para ver, y algo que deseaba no haber visto nunca en su vida.

 _"Por el amor de Dios, ¿Como voy a poder hacer esto?"_ Regina intentó mantener una voz clara cuando se asomó por la puerta del cuarto y gritó en dirección al desván.

\- ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN ESAS MALDITAS SÁBANAS, MALLORY!? BLANCHARD, SUBA EL AGUA Y UNAS TIJERAS, ¡YA!

Volvió dentro de la habitación y tomó la mano de Emma para apretarla con fuerza. Al instante se escucharon pasos apresurados desde el techo sobre sus cabezas. Poco después dos montones de mantas blancas entre cuatro brazos entraron en el cuarto y se dejaron caer sobre una de las butacas que había libres. Nolan bajó a la cocina para ayudar a su novia tras una sola mirada de Regina. Mallory echó otro vistazo bajo la sábana y compartió una mirada cómplice con su amiga.

\- Emma, necesito que estés preparada, ¿Vale? -Mal apretó una de las piernas de la muchacha con su mano para darle valor. Sabía que se avecinaba un momento difícil para ella.- Cuando yo te diga, empuja.

Los dos que faltaban de la familia llegaron en ese momento. Nolan delante cargando con una pequeña palangana llena de agua humeante y su novia iba detrás cargaba otro parecido. Los dejaron en cada una de las mesitas que había a cada lado de la cama. Mary empezó a cortar tiras de las mantas que su chico y Mal habían bajado del desván, pues imaginaba que eran para eso, y empezó a hacer trapos con los que ir limpiando el sudor de la piel de su pequeña Emma. Repartió uno a Mal y otro a Regina, mientras ella y david iban cortando más sábanas para tener más paños limpios y hacer pañales para el bebé para cuando llegara.

Cuando empezó el trabajo duro, Regina se sentó tras Emma con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas para poderla sujetar sobre su cuerpo cada vez que ella empujaba con fuerza. La propia Regina sentía la fuerza que Emma ejercía al empujar para sacar a su hijo de su cuerpo. Mallory esperaba metida entre las piernas de la joven con las manos preparadas con una tira de tela limpia para recoger al niño según iba saliendo.

Al principio paarecía negarse a salir, pero el esfuerzo de Emma pronto dio sus frutos y un fuerte berrido hendió la tranquila noche de la calle Mifflin. Las cabezas de todos se alzaron al escucharlo salvo la de Mallory, quien miraba atenta como el bebé iba abandonando el cuerpo de la madre con un nuevo empujón.

\- Vamos Emma, un poco más de fuerza, Cariño. El niño ya casi ha salido, ¿Vale? Un último esfuerzo. - Regina abrazaba a Emma, con ambas manos plantadas en su vientre y haciendo fuerza suavemente hacia abajo para ayudar al niño a salir.

Al rayar el alba del día 1 de Noviembre, el bebé Swan vio el mundo por primera vez rodeado por aquellos que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, serían su familia. Una familia extraña, pero amorosa y protectora como pocas.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Mallory alzó un pequeño y llorón niño cubierto de sangre entre sus manos para que su madre pudiera verlo a través de sus lágrimas de alivio y felicidad. Con ayuda de Mary lo cubrió con un trozo de tela limpia con la que le limpiaron cuidadosamente la carita, la nariz y la boca.

\- Señora Alcaldesa, ¿Quiere hacer el honor de cortar el cordón? -preguntó Mal como de pasada, aunque sabiendo que su amiga se moría de ganas de hacerlo. No por que ella también estuviera llorando y sonriendo como si el bebé fuera suyo, no. Ni por la forma posesiva en que lo miraba mientras lo limpiaban, como si no quisiera perderlo de vista en esa pequeña habitación. Ni porque estuviera aún abrazando a Emma como si fuera su posesión más preciada. No, por supuesto que no. ¿A quién se le ocurría semejante disparate?

\- ¿Yo? -el rostro de la morena se iluminó, pero miró primero a la madre pidiéndole permiso antes de aceptar, por si prefería hacerlo ella.

Emma asintió, feliz por que Mallory hubiera tenido la idea que a ella no se le habría ocurrido. De alguna manera quería que su amiga también estuviera implicada en el nacimiento más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Nolan tomó su lugar tras la espalda de Emma cuando Regina se apartó para poder cortar el cordón con unas tijeras que ya habían sido previamente esterilizadas con agua hirviendo en la cocina. Mal siguió las indicaciones que el Doctor le iba recitando por el manos libres mientras él y la enfermera llegaban. Los dos se habían arriesgado a salir a la calle aprovechando que la tormenta de nieve había arreciado minutos antes. Condujeron con precaución, pero aún así tardaron casi cuarenta minutos en llegar desde que la joven maestra le había llamado al comienzo del parto.

Absortos como estaban contemplando al recién nacido, ninguno esperaba que nadie llamara al timbre a esas horas de la mañana, por lo que dieron un salto que ni coreografiado habría salido mejor. Mary bajó a toda prisa a abrir, ya que era la única que no estaba ocupada en el momento, y guió a los invitados a la habitación con rapidez para que se asegurasen de que tanto la madre como el hijo estaban en perfectas condiciones.

El Doctor y la enfermera se encerraron en la habitación a solas con ambos, a quienes atendieron con eficiencia mientras la dueña de la casa preparaba el desayuno de todos sus invitados con la ayuda de la maestra, quien no paraba de sonreir y dar saltitos por la cocina. ¿Como era posible que se sintiera tan llena de energía cuando ella estaba exhausta? Atender a Emma y la llegada del pequeño había drenado cada gramo de fuerza que tenía en el cuerpo y solo soñaba con subir a su cuarto y dormir durante el resto del día, pero sabía que no podría. Ella tambien sonreía como una tonta cada vez que recordaba la mirada de su Cisne cuando le dio permiso de cortar el cordón. Recordaría ese momento durante el resto de su vida. Ya se sentía parte de la vida de ese pequeño y aún no había podido ni tenerlo en brazos, pero sabía que haría todo lo que pudiera para cuidarlo, educarlo y asegurarse de que era un niño feliz y sano. Pobre del desgraciado que se interpusiera entre ella y su pequeña familia, por que así era como los consideraba ya.

* * *

Mal bajó para avisar de que habían terminado ya de atender a los Swan´s y entre todas subieron los desayunos para todos. Una vez en la habitación, Regina tomó asiento junto a Emma en un sillón que habían traido de su propio cuarto para ella. Una ancha butaca mecedora de mimbre que tenía ya sus añitos pero que era su favorita. Con una sonrisa llena de ternura acarició la frente de Emma con el dorso de los dedos en un mudo saludo con el que le preguntó como se encontraba. La otra le respondió con una resplandeciente aunque cansada sonrisa. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado en mejor forma que en ese momento con su bebé en brazos y rodeada de gente que la amaba.

\- ¿Has decidido ya el nombre del bebé, Emma? -preguntó Mallory desde la ventana, justo detrás y a la derecha de Regina, con los brazos apoyados en el reposacabezas de la mecedora en la que la morena estaba sentada.- Malerick es un hermoso nombre... o Matthew. -propuso al ver la mueca de Emma al escuchar su primera propuesta de nombre, por el cual Regina le propinó un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿¡Malerick!? Por supuesto que no va a llamar así a su hijo, Mal. -Regina no tenía la menor duda de que, por muy agradecida que Emma estuviera por su ayuda, no le pondría un nombre tan horroroso a su hijo. Más que un nombre, eso era un castigo. Pobre crío.

Los presentes sonrieron e hicieron lo posible por no reir a carcajadas por la pelea entre ambas amigas para no despertar al pequeño Swan.

\- ¿Cual preferirías tú, Gina? ¿Que le llame Reginald?

\- No, por Dios. No quiero que se metan con él en el colegio.

Continuaron el pique, esta vez en silencio, pero dándose suaves (y no tan suaves) empujones la una a la otra como dos adolescentes. Al final dejaron el tema, pues la madre se había quedado ensimismada mirando a la cara a su pequeño, como si así él mismo le pudiera decir que nombre era el quería elegir.

\- ¿Emma? -Regina llamó su atención poniéndole la mano en el hombro, ignorando el hecho de estar tomándose demasiadas confianzas que no le correspondían con la joven delante de testigos- ¿Quieres que te dejemos a solas, pequeña? Debes estar cansada y nuestras tonterías no deben estar ayudándote mucho.

La morena tenía una mirada tan dulce y una sonrisa tan tierna que Emma solo negó con la cabeza y le tendió al bebé para que lo tomara en brazos. Incrédula, Regina lo cogió con cuidado y lo acunó con su cabecita contra su corazón. Una sonrisa aún más hermosa se adueñó de sus labios cuando vio esa pequeña carita volverse contra el latir de su corazón, buscando ese sonido como si fuera el de su madre.

\- Hola, mi amor. Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño Patito. -le susurró, pegando sus labios a la cabecita del bebé y regalándole un beso.- Vas a crecer en una familia de locos, a cada cual más que el anterior, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta. Solo recuerda que todos te quieren mucho y te van a cuidar siempre.

Mary se había inclinado entre los brazos de su novio y ambos sonreían enternecidos. Mal apoyó el codo sobre el respando de la mecedora y la barbilla sobre la mano del mismo brazo, y miraba como su mejor amiga se balanceaba lentamente como un junco al son de una brisa veraniega para no despertar al bebé que había robado su corazón y el de todos en sus pocos minutos de vida. Nunca la había visto tan en paz consigo misma. Habían crecido juntas y sabia la carencia de afecto maternal que Regina arrastraba. Verla ahí, con ese bebé en brazos, hacía que su corazón se estrujase en un dulce dolor por su amiga. Regina necesitaba una familia, una de verdad, que la amara sin reservas ni intenciones ocultas y del cielo caía esa joven que le regalaba el tesoro del amor incondicional de una criatura a quien cuidar y proteger. En ese mismo momento se prometió que haría cuanto estuviera en su poder para unir a esas dos almas gemelas que era obvio que necesitaban de, y se pertenecían a, la una a la otra desde que se chocaron aquella tarde en Granny´s. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Regina tenía un caracter de mil demonios y la tozudez digna de otro cuando se empeñaba en algo, o en negar algo en este caso, pero ella era aún más tozuda si cabía. Lograría que esas dos se enamorasen así le fuera la vida en ello. Por suerte ya contaba con algunos aliados.

Por otra parte, Emma no había despegado sus ojos turquesa de su hijo. Podía ver y sentir el amor que esa mujer sentía ya por su hijo y le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto. Para ella era algo increible ver que alguien que no tenía hijos propios y había prometido no tenerlos sintiera algo tan fuerte por un recién nacido. Tal vez fuera por que sus años en el Sistema la habían vuelto un poco cínica al respecto, pero sabía que los sentimientos de Regina eran genuinos. Eso la hizo pensar en todas las veces que se habían visto o habían hablado y llegó a la conclusión de que esa coraza que a veces parecía enarbolar era pura fachada para protegerse. Sabía que ella era de las pocas personas que habían conseguido ver a la mujer tras la máscara y eso la hacía sentirse aún más agradecida por ello. Después de como esa mujer se había preocupado por ella y por su hijo merecía honrarla de alguna forma y lo hizo de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió.

\- Espero que recuerdes esa promesa, Regina. Como una de las madrinas del pequeño Henry Daniel Swan tendrás mucho por lo que preocuparte.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la morena se quedó congelada en mitad de una nana que le estaba tarareando al pequeño. Lentamente fue alzando la vista de la carita del que a partir de ese día sería su ahijado para fijarla en el rostro de la madre, quien la miraba con una sonrisa encantadora. ¿Como negarse a eso?

\- ¿Quieres que sea... ? ¿Estás segura? -consiguió articular entre tartamudeos de la impresión.

\- Si. ¿No quieres? -Emma frunció el ceño al pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea después de todo.

\- Por supuesto que si -Regina imprimió en su tono bajo de voztodo el amor y la ilusión que le hacía ser la madrina del patito. Con una sonrisa que habría cegado al mismisimo dios Apolo, besó la frente del que a partir de ese día sería su más preciado tesoro. Su ahijado. Su pequeño Henry. Con cuidado se sentó junto a Emma y colocó al niño en sus brazos para rodearlos a ambos entre los suyos- Será un honor ser su madrina, Emma. Gracias por pedírmelo, y por ponerle el nombre de mi padre. Nunca te lo podré agradecer suficiente.

\- Después de lo que has hecho, era lo mínimo. -Emma sonrió, abrazó fuerte a su pequeño y se dejó abrazar por su mejor amiga. Nunca se había sentido más completa y feliz en su vida que ahí, rodeada de sus amigos. De su familia.

* * *

 **Aqui lo dejamos ya. Me ha costado horrores escribir este capitulo, por que más que nada mi portatil se apagaba cuando menos lo esperaba o no se guardaban los cambios ¬¬**

 **Espero no haberoslo hecho pasar demasiadomal con el capi :3**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews del cap anterior:**

 _Reviews: 56._

 _Followers: 42_

 _Favoritos: 21_

 _Views: 3.109_

 **¡Venga ya, hombre! Seguro que esto tiene que estar equivovado... ¿Tanta gente lee y sigue el fic? nah... ¿o si?**

 **Jajajaja me alegra ver que está gustando mucho. Eso anima mucho, en serio. GRACIAS A TODOS**

 **Jesús, sois muchisimos como para ir respondiendo a vuestros reviews uno por uno, asique espero que no os importe que de un agradecimiento general por el apoyo incondicional que me estais brindando a mi y a la historia. De verdad, sois los mejores :***********

 **Si alguien quiere algo, tiene alguna pregunta, idea o reto para o sobre el fic, es libre de pedir o dejarlo caer como quien no quiere la cosa en un review, mp o un comentario por la pagina de Swan Queen Español de face xD**

 **Veré lo que se puede hacer al respecto.**

 **Sin más, me despido. Un beso grande, y mil gracias a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo primero que nada, pedir perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. Cuanto va ya, ¿tres semanas? no tengo perdón... Pero ya sabeis... las musas me abandonan y estoy luchando con ellas u_u por lo demás... Os veo contentas con el capitulo anterior. ¡Habemus bebé! JAJAJAJAJA ¿Que os pareció su llegada? Estais ya todas enchochadas con baby Henry y aún no habéis visto nada *-***

 **También veo que muchas ya queréis que Regina sea la madre de Henry y no solo su madrina... pero si la vida fuera tan sencilla no tendría alicientes. No adelantéis acontecimientos, que aún tenemos muchos altibajos por delante antes de llegar a ese punto. :)**

 **xD Veo que también estais enamoradas de Mal. No os culpo, es que es adorable. A ver que locuras y maldades se le ocurren a nuestra dragoncita preferida para juntar a esas dos...**

 **Este Capitulo está centrado en Emma y en Regina, otra vez, aunque no creo que os quejéis de eso.  
**

 **Espero que os guste y siento la espera. Las musas se tomaron un tiempo sabático, ya veis. La culpa es de los últimos capítulos de OUAT. ¿Alguien más está cabreada con el resucitar de Hook? Os juro que pensé que se iban a cruzar con Dumbledore y Harry...  
**

 **Comentarios, ideas, amenazas de muerte, en review o mp, plis :D**

...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...

* * *

 **Capitulo 8. Una nueva vida**

\- Dado el nivel de nieve que cubre las calles, Señorita Swan, y que usted y el bebé se encuentran en perfecto estado pese al parto en casa, no tendrán que ser ingresados en el Hospital pero recomiendo descanso absoluto durante al menos tres días. Si a la Señora Alcaldesa no le importa hospedarla durante este tiempo, es preferible que no se mueva de esta cama. He tenido que ponerle unos puntos y no debe hacer esfuerzos.

El Doctor Whale estaba dando los últimos consejos a una Emma demasiado distraída mirando la carita de su bebé dormido en sus brazos antes de irse. Por si acaso, también repitió las mismas palabras a la señora Mills, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación también mirando a madre e hijo, pero escuchando lo que el médico decía.

\- No se preocupe, Doctor. Me ocuparé de que descanse y se tome los medicamentos que le ha dejado. -dijo la morena, sin despegar la vista de la cama donde descansaban los Swan, pero tendiendo la mano hacia la enfermera que había acompañado al hombre en calidad de asistente para que le diese las cajas de medicación junto con un horario estricto y algunos consejos para la madre sobre el cuidado del recién nacido.

Ambos especialistas terminaron de recoger y acompañaron a la alcaldesa de regreso a la puerta principal de la casa para volver al Hospital. La nieve caía con más suavidad, pero sin pausa, lo cual facilitaba la conducción aunque debía ser cuidadoso al volante.

\- Debo decir, Señora mills, que nunca habría imaginado que usted precisamente...

\- Yo precisamente, ¿Que? si puede saberse -preguntó la morena al médico ya en la puerta principal, justo antes de abrirla mientras ambos se ponían sus abrigos. Escuchar el tono jocoso del rubio Doctor la puso en guardia de inmediato, lo cual se tradujo en tensión en todo su cuerpo y una mirada adusta que provocó un escalofrío en la enfermera, ya que el otro no se dio cuenta.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos ya antes de que empiece a nevar más fuerte. Gracias por el desayuno, Señora Alcaldesa -atajó la joven enfermera antes de que su jefe metiese aún más la pata sin darse cuenta- Procure que la señorita Emma esté cómoda y que ni ella ni el bebé cojan frío. Si tienen algún problema no dude en llamarnos.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, tomó a Whale del brazo y lo empujó a través de la puerta abierta hacia la blancura y el frio de la calle en dirección al viejo Ford en el que habían venido. Con el ceño aún fruncido, Regina cerró la puerta cuando vio el coche arrancar y poner rumbo calle arriba de regreso al centro del pueblo. Se tomó un momento para arreglar su ropa, alisar arrugas invisibles en la falda y tomar aire antes de volver al piso de arriba a reunirse con esa pequeña familia que se había colado en su vida sin querer.

De camino, pasó por la cocina y preparó un pequeño tentempié para Emma. Apenas había probado bocado la noche anterior en la fiesta y menos aún durante la madrugada mientras traía al mundo a su hijo o después, pues estaba demasiado agotada y lo único que hizo fue descansar, por lo que imaginó que la rubia estaría hambrienta. Preparó un buen desayuno para ellas dos, pues estaban solas en la casa, y lo subió en una gran bandeja. Tuvo un momento incómodo al no ser capaz de abrir la puerta de la habitación al tener las manos ocupadas, pero al final lo consiguió. Al abrir y mirar dentro, una dulce sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y le fue difícil recuperar un semblante serio, pero no le duró mucho. Solo con compartir una mirada con la rubia ya volvía a sonreír sin remedio.

\- He pensado que podría tener hambre, Miss Swan. -Regina hablaba en voz baja, en un tono dulce que desconocía que podía tener. Se acercó a la cama y dejó la bandeja bien surtida a un lado de la cama. Emma acunaba a Henry entre sus brazos con una sonrisa de paz que Regina envidiaba.

\- ¿Donde están los demás? -preguntó la rubia mirando de reojo a la morena con la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba al pequeño. Sonrisa que la otra le devolvía inconscientemente.

\- Sus amigos han ido a su apartamento a traerle algo de ropa limpia a usted, y pañales y ropa al bebé. A Henry. -se corrigió tras un carraspeo. Aún le sorprendía que Emma hubiera decidido ponerle el nombre de su padre a su hijo y no sabía si sentirse agradecida, orgullosa o avergonzada, por lo que simplemente su cuerpo decidía responder por ella sonriendo y ruborizándose como una colegiala.- Y Mallory ha aprovechado el viaje para ir a su casa y ponerse algo un poco más cómodo y abrigado que su disfraz de "Loba".

\- Juraría que el disfraz era de Vampiresa. -comentó la rubia con inocencia, lo cual hizo reír entre dientes a Regina. _"Dulce criatura"_ pensó la morena con ironía.

\- Come un poco. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas, ya que este granuja dentro de poco estará pidiendo su desayuno. -Regina se inclinó sobre ella y tomó a dicho granuja, quien aún estando dormido, atrapó posesivamente uno de los largos y finos dedos de la morena en su manita como para no la dejarla escapar nunca.

Emma se sentó más derecha en la cama, buscando una postura cómoda, y colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas para poder comer erguida y así charlar con su amiga mientras veía como esta mimaba a su bebé. No sabía que la había poseído para ponerle el nombre de su padre al niño, pero solamente el ver como se le habían iluminado esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, esa sonrisa que pintó sus rasgos... Para Emma fue como ver amanecer. Ver como la luz iba ganándole terreno a la oscuridad de la noche. La felicidad iluminando su rostro, que había visto tan triste tantas veces cuando ella le hablaba de su infancia y del amor que la unía a su padre, tal vez la única fuente de amor puro de su vida. No lo pensó, simplemente su corazón habló por ella sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro para pensar si era buena idea. Generalmente su corazón no la dominaba por que solía tenerlo bien sujeto con cadenas y camisas de fuerza rodeado de una capa de hielo y protegido con corazas de acero. Emma nunca se había fiado de nadie más que de ella, pues sabía que ella era la única persona que no la fallaría nunca, sin embargo no había podido quitarse de la cabeza las historias que Regina le contaba cuando se veían en la cafetería o cuando daban un paseo por el pueblo.

Una de las historias favoritas de la rubia, era la del décimo cumpleaños de Regina, cuando su padre le regaló a su caballo Rocinante. Regina había enrojecido hasta las orejas cuando se dio cuenta de lo presuntuoso que sonaba el contarle a una chica huérfana como su padre había cumplido el sueño de toda niña de tener tu propio caballo, pero la rubia la tomó de la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente para animarla a continuar. Regina le estuvo contando diferentes historias de su infancia siempre que Emma se lo pedía cuando se veían, para poder distraerse de la incomodidad de las constantes patadas y movimientos del bebé dentro de ella. También le había tocado hablar a ella, por petición de la morena para estar en "Igualdad de condiciones, Miss Swan. Usted sabe muchas cosas de mí, es justo que yo sepa de usted". Emma contó las pocas anécdotas alegres que recordaba haber vivido en algunas pocas casas de acogida, así como sus aventuras como Niña Perdida. No es que Regina las aprobase, pero para ella eran como si las vivencias de los recuerdos de la rubia le dieran otra versión de la vida que ella nunca viviría. Era como si al escucharla relatar como había robado un saco de pan recién hecho en una panadería de Boston para poder comer ese día, ella pudiera ponerse en la piel de su amiga y comprenderla mejor por que ella, pese a la carencia de afecto que ambas habían sufrido de niñas, cierto es que nunca llegó a pasar hambre.

Regina estaba perdida en la contemplación de Henry, quien dormido entre sus brazos abría y cerraba los puñitos como si intentase aferrarse a algo o, más bien, a alguien. En su sueño, la pequeña naricilla del bebé se frotaba contra el pecho izquierdo de la morena en busca de alimento, haciéndola soltar una tierna risita con cierto tinte melancólico. ¿Habría ella llegado a sentir semejante tirón en las entrañas por su propio hijo si hubiera llegado a tenerlo? La ferocidad del amor que ese pequeño le inspiraba le provocaba pequeños pinchazos en el corazón. Una pequeña parte de ella se negaba a soltarlo, pero sabía que aunque quería desesperadamente hacerlo, no era ella quien podía alimentarle, asique tendió el niño a su madre y se contentó con observar.

\- Ya le dije que iba a reclamar su parte de un momento a otro. -Con una suave sonrisa Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama, con una mano recolocando bien la manta que cubría las piernas de Emma, poco dispuesta a terminar con esa mágica sensación que aún sentía cosquillearle en el pecho.

La rubia tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo acomodó contra su pecho en la curva de su brazo izquierdo. Con la mano derecha abrió la parte delantera de la bata que la cubría, haciendo lo posible por ignorar la mirada de Regina, quien la apartó para proteger el pudor de la joven, y acercó la boquita ansiosa de su hijo a su fuente de alimento. Regina apartó la vista para darle su espacio a madre e hijo en un momento tan íntimo como ese, que era solo de los dos. Con una sonrisa, recogió la bandeja de comida vacía para llevarla de regreso a la cocina y así darles algo de privacidad. Inevitablemente, mientras se levantaba para marcharse, su vista barrió el escote de la rubia sin quererlo ella. Su intención no era la de mirarla, pero simplemente sus ojos, que deberían haberse quedado prendados de la carita del niño, decidieron que la marca rosada que rodeaba el pecho derecho de Emma y se perdía por debajo del izquierdo era infinitamente más interesante. Esperando no haber sido descubierta en su exploración, Regina se disculpó y le dijo que iba a llevar la bandeja a la cocina y a llamar a los demás por teléfono para saber si iban a tardar mucho más.

* * *

Una vez a solas Regina se apoyó de espaldas contra el mármol de la isla de la cocina intentando calmar su agitado corazón. _"¿Como se habrá hecho esa cicatriz? Parece reciente... No parece ser de una operación, pero tiene puntos quirúrgicos a ambos lados. Emma, ¿Que es lo que no me has contado?"_ Evidentemente, no pensaba preguntarle. Por la forma en la que se había recolocado la bata al darse cuenta de que mostraba más piel de la que pretendía, era obvio que no quería que ella viera esa marca. ¿Como se la habría hecho? o lo que es peor y más importante, ¿Quién?

Se tomó unos minutos allí en la cocina para hablar por teléfono con Mary Margaret, a quien había llamado en primer lugar al pensar que ya deberían haber llegado a la casa. Tuvo razón. Después de dejar a Mal en la suya habían ido al apartamento y allí estaban recogiendo algo de ropa para Emma y Henry mientras David se daba una ducha rápida. El rubio había llamado también a su jefe para contarle la buena noticia, y el Sheriff había estado tan contento que pidió permiso para ir a visitar al nuevo miembro de la familia. Por supuesto, Regina era quien debía saberlo en primer lugar ya que era su propia casa la que pensaban convertir el un albergue a ese paso. Con los ojos en blanco, se presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Hablar con esa maestra empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza. No comprendía como Emma podía vivir con ella sin acabar deseando arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos. Como por ensalmo, alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta y cuando fue a abrir, aún con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a la oreja, se encontró con dicho Sheriff sonriente y poco a poco siendo cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve en su porche.

\- He oído la buena noticia y he decidido pasarme a saludar al pequeño Swan y a su madre. ¿Puedo pasar, Señora Alcaldesa? -Graham puso su mejor sonrisa y sus ojos de cachorro, y la morena se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. No tenía motivos de peso para impedirle el paso salvo el de que egoístamente quería pasar tiempo a solas con su "Cisnes", pero sabía que no podía decir eso, asique simplemente le indicó que la siguiera por la casa mientras se despedía de Mary Margaret al teléfono.

Tras ella, el sheriff la seguía sonriente y casi dando saltitos al caminar de pura excitación. Regina, quién había tenido sus "cosas" con el moreno no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño y contener las ganas de cruzarle la cara por la evidente sonrisa satisfecha que ponía ante la idea de pasar un rato con la rubia a solas en una habitación. Obviamente no pensaba propasarse con ella por varias razones, como por ejemplo que acababa de dar a luz y que estaba en la casa de su ex-amante, solo por citar un par de ellas.

Regina llamó a la puerta del cuarto con los nudillos y asomó la cabeza antes de entrar.

\- ¿Miss Swan? Querida, el patito y tú tenéis una visita. -la morena habló en voz baja, no queriendo interrumpir un momento tan dulce, ni empañarlo con la presencia del hombre que no había sido invitado a su hogar y que para colmo pretendía interrumpir en un momento que no le concernía.

Emma alzó la vista de la cara de su hijo al rostro de la alcaldesa que asomaba por la puerta. Esa sonrisa llena de paz aún estiraba sus labios cuando asintió, dándole así permiso a la morena de entrar en el cuarto. Regina abrió la puerta, hizo un gesto a su acompañante para que entrase en silencio, y le dejó pasar detrás de ella. Ella fue la primera en acercarse a la cama, donde se tomó unos instantes para acariciar el bracito del niño enfundado en un pequeño body azul cielo que ella misma le había comprado para regalárselo cuando el niño naciera. _"Gracias a Dios por la previsión"_ se dijo. Con disimulo, cerró mejor la bata de Emma para cubrirla de los ojos indiscretos de ese cazajovencitas ascendido a Sheriff. Por suerte o por desgracia, conocía a Graham Humbert en el sentido bíblico desde hacía algunos años y precisamente por eso era que no le gustaba un pelo la forma depredadora en que miraba a Emma. Le daba aún peor espina de como la miraba Mal. Al menos sabía que de las intenciones de Mallory podía fiarse.

\- Hola, Emma. -la blanca dentadura del joven hizo aparición. Se inclinó sobre la cama y depositó un casto beso en la frente de la rubia. Demasiado para el gusto de Regina, pero hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar su desagrado y simplemente se quedó allí, sentada junto a los Swan en el borde de la cama haciendo caricias suaves al niño, quien aún estaba prendido del pecho de su madre.

\- Hola, Sheriff Humbert. ¿Como ha...?

\- David me avisó. He traído algo para el pequeño. -de detrás de su espalda sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Emma sonrió, miró al niño en sus brazos y luego al hombre de nuevo.- Si, será mejor que lo habra yo, ¿No?

Regina se mordió el interior de la mejilla para mantener una expresión facial neutra cuando todo su ser le gritaba por poner los ojos en blanco. Ese hombre no tenía seso ninguno. ¿Que había visto en ese hombre, por el amor de ...? A parte de un cuerpo con el que divertirse, ese hombre no la llenaba en absoluto. Su conversación era frívola y vacía. Esperaba que su Emma no cometiera el mismo error.

Con la sonrisa de un niño pequeño al que pillan antes de hacer una travesura, el joven empezó a rasgar el papel de regalo adornado con balancines de madera sobre un fondo azul cielo con sus propias uñas, no consiguiendo despegar los broches de celo con que lo había envuelto la dependienta de la juguetería por él. De entre el papel salió un hermoso peluche completamente blanco como la nieve de la cumbre más pura, salvo por una nariz de fieltro negro y un par de ojos de cristal marrón a ambos lados de su cabeza. Una vez fuera del envoltorio, y en manos del sheriff, Emma y Regina vieron un hermoso peluche con forma de lobo ártico completamente blanco que el hombre hizo bailar hacia el bebé ignorando el hecho de que dicho bebé estaba más interesado en su primera comida que en la presencia molesta del hombre.

Molesta para Regina, desde luego, porque había irrumpido en su casa sin ser invitado a molestar a un recién nacido y a su agotada madre para desplegar sus penosas, a juicio de la morena, artes de seducción. Emma, por su parte, sonreía conmovida por el gesto de Humbert. Ella había sido abandonada en una cuneta con la única compañía de una mantita de lana con su nombre bordado en ella como único regalo de sus padres. Su hijo ya tenía más cosas de las que había poseído ella al nacer y eso le llegaba. Con una sonrisa agradecida, tomo el peluche con una mano y lo acercó al niño para que lo viera cuando terminase de comer.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, Sheriff. Henry estará encantado cuando lo vea, pero me temo que ahora su atención está en otras cosas. -dijo la rubia mimando a su niñito. Graham miró también como el pequeño se afanaba en chupar su primera comida, ahí donde era obvio que se moría por estar él mismo. Tanto, que se atrevió a poner una mano sobre la pierna de Emma, peligrosamente arriba en el muslo de la rubia, quién dio un respingo y le miró repentinamente incómoda. Regina empezaba a sentir como le cosquilleaba la palma de la mano de las ganas de estamparla en la babosa mejilla del hombre.

\- Sheriff, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. Con la tormenta de nieve de anoche es seguro que necesitarán sus servicios en el pueblo -" _Más que aquí, seguro_ " Con un carraspeo nada sutil, Regina se levantó del borde de la cama y puso una mano en el hombro del hombre. Él la miró sin entender a que venía tan repentina prisa por que se marchara. En un desesperado intento por quedarse, apretó su agarre en la pierna de Emma para que intercediera por él, pero ella le agarró de la muñeca de forma automática. Él pensó que Emma aceptaba sus avances, pero ambas mujeres, en insospechada sincronía, apretaron tanto su muñeca como el agarre en su cuello provocándole una mueca de dolor.

\- Le acompañaré a la puerta.

Con cara de quien no entiende por que le llueven los golpes, Graham se puso en pie con el tiempo justo de echar una última mirada a la mujer de la cama, quien rodeó al bebé con ambos brazos en actitud protectora, antes de que Regina le acompañase poco educadamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

\- Señora alcaldesa, yo ...

Graham intentó pedir una explicación o dar una disculpa, a Regina no le interesó en lo más mínimo. Con la eficiencia de un experimentado anfitrión que odia las visitas, descolgó la chaqueta del uniforme de invierno de la policía, la lanzó contra el pecho del hombre, abrió la puerta y le empujó con una mano tras su cuello al frío de la calle sin decir una palabra. Con un poco de suerte, habría hielo en el suelo de la entrada y el sheriff resbalaría. Por desgracia no ocurrió, por poco. El hombre era rápido de reflejos, pero no lo suficiente pues cuando se giró para gritarle a su jefa sus malos modales se dio de narices con la puerta. Con un gruñido, se colocó el gorro de lana que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta bien encasquetado hasta las orejas, tomó las llaves de su coche patrulla y puso rumbo de regreso a Comisaría cocinando su mal humor de camino. ¿Que había hecho para que esa arpía de su jefa le echara de su casa? A Emma le gustaba. ¿No le había sonreído cuando vio el peluche? ¿No le había cogido de la mano antes de que la Reina Malvada le obligase a salir del cuarto y de la casa? Seguro que esa zorra frígida estaba celosa. Si, seguro que era eso...

...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...-Mientras tanto, en la casa-...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...

Regina regresó rauda a la habitación de Emma donde la encontró murmurándole palabras de amor a su hijo, palabras tranquilizadoras que la morena no sabía si iban dirigidas al niño o a ella misma.

\- No te preocupes, patito. Ese hombre no volverá a molestarnos por que la tía Regina no le dejará, ¿Verdad, Tia Gina? -Emma la miró con ojos suplicantes desde la cama, con la carita del niño enterrada en el hueco de su garganta. Henry había acabado por rechazar el pecho de su madre al notar la tensión en la habitación y se negaba a volver a comer. Sus llantos hambrientos no tardaron en llenar el cuarto, estrujando en el momento los corazones de las mujeres que más lo amaban en el mundo.

\- ¿Que le pasa? -Regina se dio prisa en acercarse a ver al bebé con el corazón prácticamente en la mano del miedo. ¿Ese bruto había hecho daño a su Henry sin que ella lo viera? Pensaba hacerse una capa de piel de Sheriff si ese cerdo le había puesto una sola mano encima.

\- No lo se. Ya no quiere mamar, Gina. -Emma no se daba cuenta de que llamaba a la alcaldesa por su nombre cuando se asustaba, pero no es que la morena fuese a decirle nada.

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada cargada de sentimiento mientras el llanto del niño hacía temblar las paredes de la casa. Por mucho que la rubia intentaba calmarlo meciéndolo entre sus brazos no conseguía nada, y su pequeña carita se estaba poniendo de un alarmante tono escarlata. Miró a Regina, impotente y asustada, en busca de ayuda. La morena tomó a su ahijado en brazos y lo arrulló cerca de su corazón, susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizadoras.

\- Shhh. Cálmate, mi amor. Ese bruto no volverá a molestarte, te lo prometo, pero necesito que respires cariño. -con la cara pegada al cuellecito del niño, Regina bajó un poco más su voz hasta un tono grave y suave.- Tienes que comer, aún eres un patito muy pequeñito, y estás preocupando a tu mamá. Vamos, tesoro. Hazlo por mi.

Por mucho que le suplicaba nada funcionaba, por que aún le duraba el susto al niño y el miedo que flotaba en la habitación estaba asustando aún más a Henry. Los bebés, sobre todo los recién nacidos, son muy perceptivos con el ambiente que les rodea y la más mínima perturbación en el ambiente los altera sin remedio y es difícil calmarlos. En un desesperado intento de calmar al niño, Regina pegó la oreja de Henry a su corazón, apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabecita y comenzó a tararear una vieja nana que su padre le cantaba de niña. Durante unos minutos no pareció funcionar, y tanto Emma como Regina temían estar haciendo algo mal, pero poco a poco el pequeño Henry se fue calmando. Momentos después de su desesperado llanto solo quedaban unas pocas lágrimas que mojaban sus sonrojadas mejillas y la blusa de la alcaldesa. Emma la miraba con ojos brillantes de lágrimas también, pero las suyas eran de agradecimiento y fascinación. ¿Como podía la gente del pueblo pensar que esa mujer que tenía delante era una Reina Malvada, una mujer sin corazón, cuando era obvio que era la persona más dulce que había conocido? Una persona fría no podría haber calmado tan eficazmente a un bebé en pleno berrinche como ella. Emma estaba admirada y no lo ocultaba. Su sonrisa era inmensa. Dio un par de golpecitos a su lado en el colchón y Regina captó el mensaje. Se sentó de frente a ella con el niño aferrando fuerte la tela de su camisa y aún hipando por el desgarrador llanto de unos minutos antes.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abría y cerraba, y que unos pasos subían por la escalera.

\- Eso ha sido precioso, Regina, gracias. Parece que a Henry le ha gustado mucho. -Emma puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Regina y apretó en un gesto cómplice. Después esa misma mano subió para sobar cariñosamente la espalda del bebé, quien se removió inquieto en brazos de su madrina en busca, de nuevo, de su fuente de alimento que se empeñaba en obtener del pecho de la morena.

Regina besó su frente, limpió las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en su carita y lo volvió a colocar en brazos de su madre para que ella se ocupara de darle de comer.

\- Miss Mills, no se... parece que no quiere mi pecho. -Emma había vuelto a poner a Henry en su pecho, cambiando esta vez de lado para que chupara del derecho con la esperanza de que en ese lado estuviera más cómodo y mamase, pero algo parecía no funcionar.

\- Tal vez aún no te ha bajado la leche, querida. -ambas mujeres dieron un respingo de sorpresa, pues ninguna se esperaba la repentina aparición de Mallory en el cuarto. Esta, con una ladina sonrisa satisfecha por el efecto sorpresa, se acercó a ambas mujeres aún en la cama por el lado en el que no estaba Regina, se arrodilló sobre la cama y observó bien al pequeño que se pegaba al pecho de su madre sin obtener aquello que necesitaba.

\- ¿Usted cree? -Emma estaba preocupada de no poder alimentar a su hijo.

\- No te preocupes, Emma. A algunas primerizas suele ocurrirles. -Mal acarició la mejilla de Henry con el dorso de su dedo índice. en su rostro había una sonrisa ausente y amorosa que su amiga nunca le había visto. _"¿Mal?"_ Regina por un segundo se quedó sin habla. Jamás la había visto así. Casi parecía...

\- ¿Como lo sabes? -preguntó la morena. Aún no salía de su asombro por haber visto a Mallory con esa anhelante mirada. ¿Acaso su amiga quería tener su propio hijo y nunca se lo había dicho?

\- Oh, eso... Bueno, salí con una enfermera una vez. Hace mucho de eso. -Mal le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano- Pero creo que puedo ayudarte. -con una pérfida sonrisa ladeada, miró a Regina con expresión burlona- Si me permites que me tome ciertas libertades por un momento, claro está, Emma.

Con una mirada a la joven rubia, y un asentimiento por parte de esta, Mal metió la mano por dentro de la bata de la madre en busca de su pecho. Con dedos expertos, rodeó el pecho de Emma por debajo de este y masajeó la zona para estimular la mama y que esta produjese más leche para el bebé. Con voz tierna, fue explicando lo que hacían sus dedos y lo que estos movimientos y presiones provocaban en el cuerpo de Emma como toda una enfermera experta para que ambas mujeres entendieran y no se escandalizasen de su atrevimiento. Y si, de paso, Regina aprendía a hacer eso por ella mientras Swan estuviera en su casa, mejor aún por que como dice el dicho: El roce hace el cariño, ¿O no?

* * *

Regina estaba incómoda, aunque sabía que en cierto modo no tenía derecho alguno a estarlo, por que todo lo que Mallory había hecho había sido tocar a Emma para ayudarla con el bebé. Había sido un toque inocente, y además les había explicado a ellas dos como hacerlo por si volvía a tener el mismo problema en las próximas tomas de Henry. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si se hubiera aprovechado de la rubia en sus propias narices? Turbada por sus pensamientos, Regina se excusó con ambas mujeres y salió de la habitación. Sin saber como, sus pies la llevaron a su propio cuarto y la hicieron mirar por la ventana junto a su cama.

Ya eran pasadas las 12 de la mañana y ya no nevaba. Algunos niños salían a la calle cubiertos por gruesos abrigos y largas bufandas en sus cuellos, gorros de lana en las cabezas y guantes en las manos. Y risas. Muchas risas. Ya no nevaba, pero bolas de nieve cruzaban el aire de la calle como proyectiles dirigidos a las espaldas y pechos de los otros niños. Gritos de niños, heridos de muerte y jurando venganza. Risas. Voces de los padres regañando a los pequeños e instándoles a tener cuidado y abrigarse bien... Era un día feliz para muchos, y ella sin embargo se sentía como una extraña en su propio cuerpo. Tantos sentimientos que la embargaban y no sabía de donde venían, tantos pensamientos con los que no sabía ni creía poder lidiar... Estaba confusa. Debía estar feliz, lo sabía, y una parte de ella lo estaba. Ahora tenía a Henry, un ahijado, un niño al que querer y mimar que no sabía que quería tener... y a su madre, Emma, una mujer que también le inspiraba ternura y protección... y muchas cosas más. Tantas que no sabía explicar de donde venían, y eso la asustaba.

 _"Amor es debilidad, Regina. Recuérdalo"_ las palabras de su madre, susurradas en su inconsciente sonaban ominosas y amenazantes para su paz de espíritu. ¿Tendría ella razón? La tuvo, desde luego, tantos años antes cuando le advirtió sobre las intenciones del palafrenero que robó su corazón y luego la abandonó a la primera de cambio. Aún el recuerdo de su traición le dolía en el alma. Fue entonces cuando se juró no volver a enamorarse de nadie, no volver a poner su corazón en riesgo. No valía la pena. Años después se casó con Leopold a instancias de su madre. Según ella, el viejo White solo buscaba una cara bonita que colgar de su brazo en los mítines políticos, alguien que le ayudase en su carrera por la alcaldía de la ciudad. Ella era joven y tenía sus aspiraciones también, pero su madre era tenaz y consiguió al final casarla por la fuerza con Leopold, nuevo alcalde de Storybrooke, poco después de que ella acabase la universidad bajo la promesa de que tendría libertad para hacer lo que quisiera a espaldas de su marido. Si deseaba a algún hombre de su edad, él no pondría objeciones siempre que tuviera cuidado y fuese discreta a la hora de elegir a sus amantes aunque él no lo fue. Ella nunca le engañó, no por falta de candidatos u oportunidades. No. Sus motivos fueron otros pues nadie, jamás, conoció la verdadera cara que Leopold White mostraba cuando estaban a solas. Regina se abrazó a si misma cuando el recuerdo de su pasado matrimonio la golpeó con la misma fuerza con que Leopold la golpeaba a ella cuando pensaba que debía castigarla, lo cual fue demasiado a menudo en aquel entonces. Ni siquiera dejó de hacerlo cuando ella...

No. Amar es debilidad. Lo había aprendido demasiado bien, y de la forma más cruel de todas. No se arriesgaría. El amor no era para ella, y desgraciadamente la joven Emma Swan tampoco, debía aceptarlo.

Con una nueva coraza y su determinación protegiéndola, regresó junto a la pequeña familia que se había instalado en su habitación de invitados, resuelta a no permitir que se adentrasen más en su protegido y frágil corazón.

La Reina Malvada estaba decidida a no volver a sufrir, por nadie.

Emma estaba dormitando en la cama. Henry acababa de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su madre y solo quedó Mallory con los ojos abiertos, quién fue la única en darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de su amiga, lo cual la preocupó, pero sabía que no debía decir nada pues eso la pondría en guardia. Algo había cambiado, y conociendo a Regina, eso no era bueno.

* * *

 **Vaya... parece que el final del capítulo se me ha ido un poco de las manos y ha quedado un poco agridulce, pero lamentándolo mucho es algo que debe pasar para que comprendáis un poco a Regina y su reticencia a desarrollar lazos sentimentales con Emma y/o cualquiera... con el tiempo eso cambiará, no diré si para bien o para mal, pero cambiará...**

 **Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, intentaré ponerme las pilas para no dejaros colgados/as tanto tiempo de nuevo.**

 **No me mateis, que esto es algo que debe ocurrir.**

 **Amenazas de muerte y cartas bomba, por Review o mp s'il vouz plait**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de empezar, quiero pedir perdón por haber estado tantos meses sin actualizar el fic.**

 **Decir también que hace un par de días sentí la curiosidad de ver si había movimiento en el fic y vi que habían subido en casi 20 reviews más de los que recordaba!**

 **Maldita sea, no me llegó ningún aviso. Sorry, de verdad.**

 **Acabo de recuperar el portátil, asique voy a ponerme las pilas con el fic porque de verdad quiero continuarlo y por que se que queréis saber como acaba.  
**

 **Este va a ser un capitulo corto porque quiero hacer un resumen de lo sucedido hasta ahora para recordar lo visto y así reactivar a las musas.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan, joven, inocente, y embarazada de 6 meses acaba de mudarse al pueblo Storybrooke. Está a punto de tomar un rico desayuno en la Abuelita cuando se choca con una furibunda Alcaldesa quien, al darse cuenta de que ha tirado al suelo a una joven embarazada, se deshace en disculpas e insiste en ayudarla.  
_

 _Casualmente, se van encontrando por distintos lugares del pequeño pueblecito, ya que Storybrooke es un pueblo pesquero bien pequeño. Siempre es Regina quien aparta la vista al cruzarse con la rubia, pues a raíz de un sueño algo húmedo que tuvo la morena al día de conocerla, no hace más que sentirse incómoda ante el hecho de encontrársela. Dicho sueño remueve sentimientos y recuerdos incómodos en ella, lo que la hace sentirse vulnerable y eso es algo que detesta, asique su forma de protegerse es la de ignorar a Emma. Por supuesto, su querida amiga-secretaria-confidente Mallory se da cuenta de la inmediata conexión que Regina y Emma experimentan al conocerse, y se dice que tal vez la joven rubia sea lo que la morena necesite para "volver a la vida", ya que Regina no ha hecho más que sobrevivir día a día desde su matrimonio años antes.  
_

 _Gracias a la discreta (y no tan discreta a veces) intervención de Mal, Emma y Regina se van acercando poco a poco hasta acabar haciéndose amigas. Conforme avanza el embarazo de Emma, Regina y ella se van acercando más y más hasta el punto de tener incluso sus propias rutinas diarias. Paseos por el parque, meriendas en La Abuelita, conversaciones nocturnas vía móvil... y así, llega Octubre. La noche de Halloween la pareja Charming, (MM y David) acompañan a Emma por las diferentes fiestas y reuniones del pueblo, siempre atentos al más mínimo malestar de la rubia, pues de un tiempo a esta parte la ven con cada vez más problemas derivados del embarazo. Así, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, el trio acaba en la fiesta en la mansión Mills, donde Emma se ve arrinconada al principio por una cazadora Mallory, quien sabe de la atracción de Regina por la rubia y pretende aprovecharla para darle celos. Regina, desde luego, siente el azote de los celos, pero los achaca al sentimiento de sobreprotección que su joven amiga le inspira. Por otro lado, en la fiesta se encuentran con Zelena, la hermana mayor de Regina quién no siente demasiado amor fraternal por la Alcaldesa, y la madre de ambas, quién es una auténtica bruja con todo aquel a quién ella considere inferior. Y Cora siempre considera inferior a ella a todo aquel del que no pueda aprovecharse para subir en la escala social._

 _Así, entre música, copas y desplantes, la noche avanza hasta que se da por terminada la fiesta en la Mansión y todos los invitados regresan a sus casas a resguardarse de la inminente ventisca de nieve que azotará el pueblo como todos los años. Los únicos que se quedan para ayudar a recoger a la alcaldesa son los Charming, Emma y Mallory, quienes se acaban quedando a dormir en la Mansión. Es allí, en plena madrugada, que Emma rompe aguas._

 _Con la sola ayuda de sus amigos, Emma trae al mundo al pequeño y adorable Henry Daniel Swan, ahijado de la alcaldesa y su futura debilidad junto con la madre.  
_

 _Es en ese momento, pensando en lo unida que se siente a Emma y al niño, y lo mucho que desea participar en ambas vidas que se da cuenta de que eso solo le traerá dolor en el futuro. Su madre le grabó a fuego que el amor es debilidad, y ella lo aprendió demasiado bien tras sus años universitarios y posterior matrimonio forzado. No se arriesgará a sufrir de nuevo._

* * *

 **Ok. _Ya tenemos el resumen. Ahora, voy a ponerme a escribir el siguiente capitulo del fic. Espero no decepcionaros ni haber hecho que Perdierais el interés en la historia._**

 ** _Besos!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soy una mala persona... Ya podía haber continuado el resumen anterior con un capitulo completo, pero tenia que ir a currar y no me daba tiempo! Al menos así he dado señales de vida y sabéis que he vuelto... Aunque lamento la tardanza. Este portatil es maligno y decide morirse cada vez que quiero ponerme a escribir e_e"  
**

 **Bueno, he aquí la continuación desde donde lo dejamos. ¿Recordáis? Henry acababa de nacer y Regina acogió a madre e hijo en su casa por unos días mientras se recuperaban del parto.**

 **Obviamente, tras la revelación personal que nuestra reina sufrió en la intimidad de su habitación tras ver la obvia atracción de nuestro baboso perrito faldero, también llamado "Sheriff Humbert", por nuestra querida rubia favorita, las cosas se han vuelto un poco diferentes en cuanto a la relación personal de ambas. Pero eso lo veremos a continuación.**

 **Como recompensa por la tardanza, he decidido escribir algunos momentos tiernos de Regina con baby Henry que espero que os gusten. Se aceptan ideas para ellos, tal vez en plan Oneshott si os gusta la idea, of course.**

 **Os dejo el capi.**

 **Al final no habré perdido seguidores y todo *-* aunque... Más me vale ponerme las pilas y actualizar más seguido para mantener esas expectativas altas**

 **¡Me alegro de haber vuelto!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9. "Construyendo los cimientos de una vida que nunca será la mia..."  
**

El pequeño Henry cumplía un mes ese mismo día, por lo que la pareja de novios formada por Mary Margarett y David habían tirado la casa por la ventana y habían colocado un montón de adornos de colorines colgando del techo, una pequeña pancarta con el nombre "HENRY" adornaba delantera de la ventana, justo sobre el sofá y un montón de comida llenaba las mesas y la encimera de isla del piso.

Ambos se movían por el piso en absoluto silencio, entre cuchicheos y risitas ahogadas preparando la fiesta sorpresa. En determinado momento, el móvil de la maestra vibró al recibir un mensaje. El nombre y la foto de Mallory iluminó la pantalla. **"¿Todo listo? Acabamos de recoger el pastel. Abrid, estamos todos en el portal."** Entre susurros le hizo saber a su novio que el resto de invitados estaban a punto de llegar a la fiesta. Se aguantó una risita, señaló hacia el piso de arriba en el que Emma estaba acostada con el pequeño Henry aún dormido después de haberle estado paseando y dando el pecho intermitentemente durante la noche, y luego señaló a la puerta de entrada para que su chico la abriese. **  
**

Entre cuchicheos fueron entrando en el pequeño piso todos los invitados que no eran otros que Rubi, la camarera del Granny´s acompañada de su amiga Bella, la bibliotecaria, portando entre los brazos una pequeña montaña de regalitos envueltos en papeles de colores alegres. Detrás de ellas entraba la rubia ayudante de la Alcaldesa, con una pequeña tarta en su cajita en los brazos. Cerrando la procesión entraba la morena, con su abrigo colgando del brazo y una suave sonrisa pintada en la cara que contrastaba con las amplias sonrisas expectantes de los demás. Ella, pese a todo, mantenía siempre la compostura y elegancia de toda una dama, tal y como su madre le había inculcado.

Una vez hechos los saludos de rigor y colocados los regalitos en una mesita en un rincón y el pastel en la nevera, Mary fue al piso de arriba a llamar a los invitados principales de la fiesta para poder dar comienzo a la celebración. Momentos después se escuchó los pasos vacilantes de alguien que bajaba los escalones lentamente, más debido al cansancio arrastrado de una noche de vigilia que al no saber que le espera en el piso de abajo.

Una Emma visiblemente adormilada bajó las escaleras tapándose la boca con una mano para esconder un bostezo propio de un león, y dada su rubia y salvaje melena, lo habría clavado. Detrás suya, con Henry en brazos, bajaba Mary Margarett. Una vez abajo la rubia se quedó pasmada al ver a los invitados y la decoración en el piso. Abrió los ojos cual búho y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar cuando sus amigos gritaron "¡Sorpresa!" eso si, en un tono moderado para no asustar al pequeño que parecía dormir como un angelito en brazos de su tía adoptiva que bajaba tras la madre con una sabionda sonrisa. Cuidadosamente las mujeres fueron a abrazar a la madre y a cubrir al hijo de sonrisas y mimos que no tardaron en despertarle, aunque sin llantos. Como si de un muñeco se tratase, fueron pasándose al pequeño de unos brazos a otros cubriéndolo de besos, pero no fue hasta que estuvo en los cálidos brazos de su madrina que no dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada y una pedorreta que llenó su boquita de babas, lo cual hizo que todas las mujeres del piso (y el único hombre) esbozaran una perfectamente sincronizada sonrisa de ternura.

\- Buenos días, mi pequeño príncipe. -Regina acunó dulcemente al pequeño patito entre sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Al segundo, otra carcajada salió de entre los labios del niño, quien agitó las manitas en busca de los mechones oscuros de la mujer, cosa que le encantaba hacer. Aferrarlos fuerte y tirar de ellos para acercar la cara de la mujer a la suya y cubrir sus mejillas de babas, pero Regina ya estaba más que avisada y escapó por los pelos. Nunca mejor dicho.

\- Ah no, jovencito. Esta vez no. -una rubia acudió a su rescate, aunque no fue la rubia que ella esperaba. Con una enorme sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos zafiro, Mallory cogió en sus brazos a Henry y limpió su boquita con una servilleta que previamente había cogido de una de las mesas- así estás mucho más guapo.

...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...

La fiesta fue bastante tranquila, ya que solo eran ellos en el pequeño apartamento y no querían hacer ruido para no molestar al pequeño que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Regina de nuevo. La morena paseaba por la pequeña habitación de Emma en el piso de arriba, acunando al niño y murmurando entre dientes los acordes de una vieja nana que su propio padre le cantaba a ella y a su hermana de pequeñas. En un momento dado, se reclinó sobre la cama en la que seguramente dormía la rubia, con el niño apaciblemente dormido en su pecho y acariciando su pequeña espalda con una sonrisa de paz que no esbozaba desde hacía años. ¿Habría sonreído así acaso alguna vez en toda su vida? Le costaba entender como se había encariñado tan profundamente de un bebé, que sabía que ella no podría criar más que desde la distancia, en tan poco tiempo. Años atrás se prometió a sí misma que no tendría hijos. El riesgo de amar a alguien de esa forma, de depender del amor de otra persona de ese modo, no merecía la pena. Sabía que perder ese amor la destruiría más efectivamente que cualquier otra forma de pérdida. No merecía la pena, se repetía, y sin embargo...

Con un suspiro abrazó a su ahijado contra su pecho y le susurró:

\- Pero tú nunca vas a hacerme daño de ese modo, ¿Verdad que no, mi joven principe? Tú no eres igual que los demás hombres de mi vida, por que tú un ser puro y dulce y...

Henry frotó su naricilla contra la piel del cuello de su madrina en una caricia dormida, como si le diera la razón en silencio. Él iba a amarla incondicionalmente por que ella le iba a enseñar a hacerlo ya desde la cuna. En realidad ya la amaba desde antes incluso de nacer, ¿No es verdad?

Regina recordaba cada momento transcurrido con la madre durante los cortos meses que habían pasado juntas desde que se conocieron. Recordaba y atesoraba cada caricia en el vientre de la otra mujer, cada movimiento que ella notaba, cada patada, cada ecografía, y como el bebé parecía calmarse cuando escuchaba su voz. Si, ese bebé la amaba ya antes de conocerla, tanto como ella había llegado a amarlo a él y a la madre. ¿Cuando había ocurrido tal cosa? ¿Como podría mantener esos sentimientos a buen recaudo para estar protegida de ellos?

.

Mientras Regina se preguntaba como mantendría ese amor hacia la familia Swan escondido en lo más profundo de su ser donde nadie podría usarlo en su contra, Emma se preguntaba (escondida tras la puerta de la habitación desde donde había escuchado la nana de la morena y su posterior confesión al bebé) cuanto habría sufrido su querida amiga y cual sería la forma de ayudarla a avanzar y dejar atrás ese miedo a resultar herida.

* * *

Los días y las semanas se iban sucediendo, y Regina y Emma habían vuelto a sus pequeñas rutinas. Sus meriendas, sus paseos, esta vez acompañadas de un carrito de bebé, y constantes risas y charlas. La vida casi había vuelto a la normalidad que ambas habían instaurado meses antes y en cierto modo ambas se alegraban de ello. Habían vuelto a intentar conocerse como si fueran amigas de la infancia que vuelven a reencontrarse muchos años después y estuvieran recordando viejos y queridos tiempos.

Henry estaba a punto de cumplir ya tres meses cuando, durante uno de sus paseos cerca del muelle una tarde de principios de Enero, Emma se abrazó al brazo derecho de Regina, apoyó la sien en su cabeza y dejó ir un largo suspiro. Llevaban caminando en apacible silencio los últimos quince minutos en un intento de dormir al bebé que gimoteaba intranquilo en su carrito desde hacía un rato. Llegaron a un pequeño banco de metal frente al muelle en el que se sentaron a observar el subir y bajar de los barcos con la tranquila marea.

\- Regina, necesito encontrar un buen trabajo. -soltó Emma a bocajarro. El año acababa de empezar y ella ya había hablado con sus compañeros de piso sobre el tema. Tenía un hijo que cuidar, una casa en la que colaborar, muchos gastos a los que hacer frente. Era joven, si, pero no iba a dejar que sus amigos los mantuvieran a su hijo y a ella. Ya iba siendo hora de empezar a ser responsable de su familia.

\- Lo se, querida. ¿Has encontrado algo en el periódico? -preguntó la morena con la vista en un barco pesquero que llegaba al muelle. Las gaviotas chillaban y se lanzaban en picado sobre la cubierta del barco en busca de algún pez que pudiera escaparse de las redes o que pudieran robarle a los afanados pescadores mientras los descargaban en el muelle.

\- He hecho algunas entrevistas, pero... ya sabes. No tengo estudios, ni experiencia en ningún trabajo anterior, porque robar para comer no cuenta. Lo único que he conseguido es trabajar en una tienda 24 horas de dependienta, lo que agradezco, pero... -Emma tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó un segundo antes de volver a agarrar el carrito de su hijo y acercarlo a ellas para vigilar que estuviera cómodo- pero... ya sabes, son muchas horas y no puedo dejar a Henry solo tanto tiempo. MM y David trabajan las mismas horas que yo y aún no puedo pagar una niñera, asique me preguntaba si... ¿Te importaría cuidar del patito algunas horas al día?

Regina se quedó mirando a su rubia acompañante con la boca abierta de la impresión. ¿Le ofrecía dejar al bebé a su entera disposición durante algunas horas al día? ¿Quería ella aceptar? ¿Debería? Emma se tomó ese silencio como una negativa, o peor, un insulto a la alcaldesa por su parte. ¿Como no había pensado que tal vez estaba sobrepasándose al querer hacer de esa importante, y seguramente ocupada, mujer algo poco más que una babysiter?

\- Desde luego puedes decir que no. No quería aprovecharme de ti, en absoluto. Es decir, yo... -Emma empezaba a balbucear palabras inconexas con la esperanza de encontrar entre ese montón de tonterías alguna idea que la hiciera salir de ese atolladero verbal en el que se había metido ella solita. ¿Como iba a querer Regina cuidar del pequeño cuando ella debía cuidar de todo un pueblo?

\- ¡No! Emma, ¡Para! -tuvo que cogerle ambas manos entre las suyas y obligarla a mirarla a los ojos con una mano bajo su barbilla para que dejase de intentar apartarse y de hablar tonterías. En cuanto Emma había retirado la oferta se había dado cuenta de que en realidad si que quería hacerlo. ¿Pasar tiempo con su ahijado? ¡Por supuesto!- Será un placer cuidar de Henry por unas horas. Tú podrás centrarte en tu trabajo y yo disfrutaré malcriando a ese pequeño diablillo.

La sonrisa de la morena era tan brillante que a Emma le pareció que el sol había salido de entre las nubes para iluminar ese pequeño banco frente al mar de la bahía especialmente para ella.

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa?

\- Voy a empezar a pensar que no confías en mis dotes de niñera... -bromeó Regina, haciéndolas sonreír a las dos de nuevo. _"Tiene una sonrisa preciosa esta chiquilla..."_ se dijo, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Sería buena idea después de todo? _"Ya no te puedes echar atrás"_ \- No quiero que te preocupes de nada. Céntrate en tu nuevo trabajo. Ahorra un poco, y cuando tengas algo de experiencia puedes buscar algo mejor para ti, pero de momento hazlo lo mejor que sepas. Confío en ti. Se que ser dependienta de una tienda no es precisamente la mayor meta de tu vida...

Una suave sonrisa estiró la comisura derecha de la alcaldesa al recordar la tarde, tiempo atrás, en que a la rubia se le escapó que le hubiera gustado estudiar algo en relación con la ley, igual que ella. ¿Ser Alcaldesa? No, eso era algo que se le escapaba por completo, pero tal vez algo relacionado. Ella quería ayudar a los demás, ser alguien en la vida. Alguien de quién su hijo estuviera orgulloso algún día. Tal vez trabajar en los servicios sociales y ayudar a niños sin hogar, o maltratados, como lo fue ella en su tiempo. Tal vez policía. Tal vez...

\- Entonces... ¿Puedo dejarte a Henry mañana a eso de las ... 7'30 de la mañana? -preguntó tentativamente la rubia.

\- Será un placer, querida. No te preocupes de nada. Incluso nos pasaremos por la tienda a lo largo de la mañana por si... necesitas... -los ojos color chocolate se deslizaron sugestivamente hacia el escote de la rubia sin que la morena se pudiera contener. Un segundo después volvió la vista a los barcos que se zarandeaban con la marea en un intento de contener el rubor de sus mejillas por haber sido pillada con semejantes pensamientos. Obviamente, con un bebé de solo 3 meses de edad, era normal que aún le estuviera dando el pecho, pero sus recuerdos la habían transportado a aquellos días que los Swan vivieron bajo su techo y ella tuvo el placer, (y la desgracia), de cruzarse con esos centímetros cuadrados de piel que ella misma se había prohibido volver a mirar.

\- Oh. -las mejillas de Emma rivalizaban en color con su amada chaqueta de cuero roja que llevaba puesta.- Mallory me regaló un aparato para eso...

Recordaba a la perfección su cara de mortificación y el calor de sus mejillas, de toda su cara, cuando la rubia le regaló el sacaleches en la fiesta por el primer mes de Henry semanas atrás. Sobre todo, recordaba como le había explicado explícitamente como usarlo. Delante de todo el mundo en la fiesta. Delante de Regina. Emma no sabía a donde mirar ni como hacer para escaparse de ese embarazoso momento sin ofender a Mallory, que solo quería ayudarla con los cuidados de Henry para cuando se tuviera que alimentar al niño en ausencia de la madre.

La morena también recordaba ese momento, aunque de forma diferente.

Recordaba las manos de su amiga colocando el aparato sobre la anatomía de la rubia más joven, recordaba como le explicaba como funcionaba. Recordaba que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a su secretaria por atreverse a tocar a su Emma con tanta familiaridad, como si ella no estuviera delante. Tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse. Después de todo, entre mujeres era algo natural hablar sobre esas cosas... ¿no?

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó con demasiada rapidez para la rubia. Tan pronto como el sol hizo su aparición por el horizonte, su despertador empezó a sonar avisándola de que empezaba su primer día de trabajo. Se dio una ducha rápida, desayunó, vistió a su bebé y se tomó unos dulces minutos sentada recostada contra el respaldo de su cama con el niño en brazos mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para desayunar a su ritmo. Listos ambos, dejó a sus compañeros de piso de camino a llevar a Henry al despacho de la Alcaldesa antes de irse ella a trabajar.

Entró al despacho en el que la morena ya estaba esperándola sentada en uno de sus sillones tomándose un café traído desde Granny´s para no hacer esperar a la rubia. Con una enorme sonrisa, la hizo pasar y la saludó con dos besos en sus frías mejillas.

\- Buenos días, Emma. ¿Preparada para tu primer día de trabajo? -preguntó la morena, inclinada sobre el borde del capazo, viendo al bebé dormido en su carrito. Al no escuchar respuesta, se giró hacia la rubia para ver si estaba bien.- ¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?

\- Perfecto, si. -la joven enrojeció levemente. Cuando la morena le dio la espalda, se encontró acariciando la piel de su mejilla donde aun notaba el calor de lo labios de su amiga. Inconscientemente, sus ojos viajaron por la anatomía de la hermosa mujer que tenía delante y quedaron anclados en el perfecto trasero que se dibujaba contra la tela de su pantalón. Por poco y Regina no la pilló en el acto, y si lo hizo no dijo un solo comentario al respecto.

Con una sonrisa, dejó el bolso en el que llevaba todo lo necesario para el cuidado de Henry en uno de los sofás del despacho, besó la frente de su dormido hijo y se despidió de él en un susurro diciéndole que le amaba y que le vería en unas horas.

Regina asistía a esa escena un poco apartada para dejar que la madre se despidiera tranquila. La ternura apretaba su corazón, recordándole lo que podría haber sido, años atrás. ¿Le habría costado a ella tanto despedirse de su hijo en su primer día de trabajo? ¿En su primer día de guardería? Con lagrimas en los ojos le dio la espalda y se quedó un segundo apoyando ambas manos sobre su escritorio. Tomó aire y se giró de nuevo.

\- Miss Swan, no la estoy echando, pero debe irse. -Regina se acercó y acompañó a Emma hasta la puerta del despacho.- Te avisaré se ocurre cualquier cosa, pero no te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

\- Todo irá bien -repitió la otra, para auto convencerse- nos vemos en unas horas, ¿Si?

\- Hasta luego, querida.

\- Adiós. -en un arranque de valor, Emma dejó un beso en la mejilla de la Alcaldesa, tomó su bolso y se fue, dejando a una pasmada Regina en la puerta de su despacho y a una sonriente Mallory, que lo había visto todo, tras su escritorio.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeeno. Aquí acaba la cosa, de momento.**

 **el capi es corto, lo admito, pero ya sabéis que odio escribir desde el móvil y hago lo que puedo.**

 **a partir de aquí, quiero empezar a unir a la pequeña familia Swan Mills, con la siempre inestimable ayuda de nuestra dragona bocazas favorita, quien no perderá la oportunidad de meter baza siempre que pueda entre ambas, y por supuesto contará con ayuda externa. -inserte sonido de risa malvada-**

 **así pues, espero vuestros comentarios e ideas al respecto.**

 **¿Las liamos para que tengan una cita, en plan encerrona?**

 **¿Os imagináis a Mallory en plan niñera de Henry?**

 **¿Que diabluras se le ocurrirán?**

 **Si queréis saberlo (o dar ideas -muajaja-) un review o DM siempre es bien recibido**

 **MWAH! ㈍9**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien, parece que la idea de tener algunos momentos tiernos de Regina y Henry a solas ha tenido una buena acogida, pero no todos son unicornios y arcoíris por que tendremos nuestros momentos de angst, asique id a buscar pañuelos y vuestros peluches favoritos, que empieza el espectáculo. *-***

* * *

 **Capitulo 11. Nanny.  
**

Sentada frente a su escritorio, la Alcaldesa trabajaba en los papeles que Mallory le traía periódicamente para que los revisara y estampara su firma en ellos. Mientras tanto, el principito dormía apaciblemente en su capazo junto a la morena, quien no podía evitar echar un vistazo cada pocos minutos cuando el pequeño hacía algún adorable ruidito en mitad de su profundo sueño de bebé. Más de una vez se descubría mirándolo embobada durante minutos enteros en los que no hacía más que sonreír, y al final tuvo que admitir para sí misma que ese día no iba a hacer nada de provecho teniendo al niño con ella, asique simplemente se levantó, tomó el capazo con una mano y lo llevó hacia la zona de descanso de su propio despacho donde se sentó en el sofá más largo y tumbó con ella al bebé para poder sentir como respiraba lento y constante sobre su propio pecho.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa sensación de absoluta paz que la embargaba cada vez que tenía a Henry profundamente dormido sobre ella. ¿Eso era la felicidad? ¿Sentir que por fin alguien te necesita y te quiere sin querer a cambio nada más que amor y protección? Con la mano sobre la espalda del niño, cogió la pequeña mantita de lana del capazo que Granny, la abuela de Rubi, había tejido para él y lo cubrió bien para que no cogiera frio.

...~-· _S.M_. ·-~...

Henry empezaba a despertarse. Gimoteaba y se removía entre sus brazos, cada vez más consciente de que los brazos que lo acunaban no eran los brazos de su madre. El olor que le envolvía no era el olor a vainilla de Emma al que estaba acostumbrado, sino un perfume dulce a manzana. Los cabellos que le cosquilleaban la carita eran unos cortos mechones oscuros en lugar de los largos rizos dorados de su mamá. Confuso, hizo lo que cualquier bebé haría en su lugar, se echó a llorar a lágrima viva.

\- Hey, mi principe, no. No me llores así, mi amor. Shhhh -Regina se levantó del sofá y abrazó fuerte al pequeño contra sí. Se puso a caminar de un lado del despacho al otro, sacudiendo suavemente al pequeño y hablándole quedamente al oído del pequeño hasta que este la reconoció y se calmó poco a poco.- Eso está mejor, cariño.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se abrió paso por los labios de Regina. Había calmado al bebé en un tiempo récord. Secó sus pequeñas lágrimas a base de pequeños besos en su carita mientras el pequeño aún hipaba tras el llanto.

\- Parece que alguien está despierto. -dijo Mallory nada más entrar al despacho, alertada por el atronador llanto. En un par de pasos se acercó a los dos morenos que paseaban por el despacho fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro. Su sonrisa podía rivalizar con la de Regina en ternura cuando sus ojos zafiro se cruzaron con los azulados del niño.- Hola, Tesoro. ¿Como ha dormido el pequeño principe de Storybrooke?

Se inclinó y besó la nuca del niño, quien sonrió enseñando una boquita llena de encías, contento de ver a la mujer. En cuanto la tuvo cerca, se aferró al colgante con forma de dragón que la rubia siempre llevaba al cuello e intentó llevárselo a la boca.

\- No, mi amor. Eso no. -Regina le quitó el colgante de sus manitas curiosas y en su lugar le metió el chupete en la boquita.

Mal sonrió con igual ternura a su jefa al oir ese apodo dirigido al niño. Desde luego, el pequeño rompecorazones ya las tenía a las dos bien sujetas en su pequeño puñito y hacía con ellas, y todo aquel que lo conociera, lo que quería. No se atrevía a pensar en lo que ocurriría en unos pocos meses cuando empezara a aprender a caminar o dijese su primera palabra. Lo más seguro es que Regina proclamara día de fiesta en el pueblo para celebrarlo. Con una risita entre dientes y un cabeceo negativo ante sus propios pensamientos, frotó la pequeña espalda con la palma de una mano mientras le hacía carantoñas con la otra al pequeño.

\- Será mejor que yo me ocupe de este caballerete durante un rato mientras usted se ocupa de dirigir el pueblo, Señora Alcaldesa. De lo contrario esa pila de papeles solo crecerá y crecerá. -Con una sonrisa comprensiva, cogió a Henry en sus brazos y dejó que Regina se volviera a sentar tras su mesa e intentara centrarse en el papeleo. Sabía que la morena no querría perder de vista al bebé, dado que Emma lo había dejado a su cargo, asique regresó a su mesa y recogió otro montón de papeles junto con su portátil para trabajar en el despacho las dos juntas. Cada una a un lado del escritorio se dedicaba a su trabajo. Regina, con los papeles, y Mal con Henry, a quién le importaba más jugar con los botones de la camisa de su nanny y con los papeles que tenía a su alcance que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

De vez en cuando ambas mujeres compartían una mirada por encima del escritorio con cada nuevo intento del niño por coger cualquiera de las cosas que sabía que no podría coger para jugar. Entre risitas, los segundos y los minutos iban pasando hasta que en cierto momento, Henry se quedó quieto mirando a la nada mientras mordisqueaba un juguete de la bolsa que Emma había traído consigo. De repente, una fuerte pedorreta se escapó del pañal del bebé, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos asustado por el repentino ruido que no sabía de donde venía. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, seguidas de los gemidos y un quedo llanto.

Entre risitas, Mallory cogió al pequeño de la alfombra del suelo en el que lo habían dejado para trabajar tranquilas y se puso a hacerle mimos y a darle besos hasta calmarlo.

\- Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañales, Regina. -comentó en tono burlón.

\- En el bolso del carrito tiene que haber pañales limpios, Mal. Estoy terminando el plan de reestructuración de la zona marítima. ¿Necesitas ayuda? -comentó la morena con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, sin poder esconder la sonrisa tierna que la sola contemplación del bebé le sacaba.

\- No, no, yo me encargo. -Con tranquilidad, cogió al niño, el bolso y la manta y se lo llevó todo a la mesa de cristal del despacho. Extendió la mantita y tumbó sobre ella al pequeño mientras le tarareaba una canción infantil para distraerlo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- pero tal vez quieras abrir el ventanal. No va a ser agradable.

Sin cruzar una sola palabra más, Regina se levantó he hizo lo que su secretaria le sugirió. Después de todo, un cambio de pañal implica que hay un pañal sucio de por medio. Se preguntaba donde iba la rubia a deshacerse del "regalito".

Lentamente, como si de un juego se tratara, Mallory fue desabrochando los botoncitos del peto de Henry mientras el pequeño se reía, pataleaba e intentaba jugar con las manos de la rubia sin dejar de ponerle difícil el desnudarle. Entre risas, Regina se levantó de su escritorio y fue a ver el porqué aún el niño seguía vestido y por que a su secretaria le entró un ataque de risa.

\- Vamos, vamos, jovencito. Deja que tia Mal te quite esos pantaloncitos... -decía la rubia intentando controlar los pies del niño, que se empeñaba en dar patadas para que no le quitaran los zapatitos.

\- Parece que por fin un hombre se resiste a tus encantos, Maléfica. -en tono jocoso, Regina observaba la lucha desde detrás de su amiga con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te atreves a poner en duda mis encantos? ¿Por qué mejor no lo intentas tú, querida? -ofendida, Mal se cruzó de brazos (bueno, lo hizo solo un segundo, porque Henry se revolvía y tuvo que sujetarlo con una mano sobre su barriguita para que no rodara sobre la mesa) y dio un paso a un lado, dejándole espacio a su jefa para que ella lidiara con el crío.

Con una sonrisita de superioridad, Regina se acercó a su ahijado y empezó a hacerle carantoñas. Le hizo cosquillas en la barriga con sus largos dedos, arrancándole una carcajada que contagió a las dos adultas. Aprovechando que estaba distraído intentando agarrar los dedos que torturaban su barriga, Regina usó la mano libre para sacar las zapatillas de sus pies. Usando técnicas de distracción fue quitándole una a una cada prenda que vestía el niño, todo aderezado con suaves risas y estruendosas carcajadas, tanto de unas como de otro. Mallory quedó relegada al trabajo de ayudante, sujetando a Henry y pasándole a Regina aquello que ella fuera necesitando para limpiar y cambiar al principito, quien reia encantado de tanta atención hacia su persona.

Mal iba ando discretos vistazos al rostro de su amiga y se sonreía internamente cada vez que veía ese brillo amoroso en sus ojos chocolate. Ese niño, esa mujer que era la madre de la criatura, eran buenos para ella. Habían traído esa luz a su vida que el paso de los años y el estar atrapada en un matrimonio desdichado habían logrado apagar. ¿Cuantas veces había acudido a la casa de Regina en mitad de la noche cuando tenía uno de sus días malos? ¿Cuantas botellas habían vaciado al calor del fuego y las confidencias? ¿Cuantas veces habría secado sus lágrimas y la había acunado hasta que se dormía producto del alcohol y el cansancio? Regina era su mejor amiga, y ella conocía a la perfección la verdad del infierno que había sido su matrimonio con el "Poderoso y benevolente" Leopold White. Ella había cuidado de sus heridas. Ella la había acompañado al Hospital cada vez que discutía con su esposo y este descargaba en ella su furia. Realmente Regina lo había pasado mal en su vida, en su juventud, y a causa de ello se había construido una gruesa coraza a su alrededor que la protegía del exterior, de todo aquello que se acercase demasiado a su bien protegido corazón. Nadie sospechaba que tras la fachada de mujer fría se escondía un corazón que había sufrido demasiado. Un alma frágil. Mallory no conocía el pasado de Emma, pero cada vez que la miraba a los ojos veía el mismo sufrimiento que en los de Regina. El mismo tipo de pasado que deja profundas cicatrices, tal vez no visibles, pero tangibles en sus almas. Definitivamente, cada vez que Regina iba a pasear con Emma y Henry, algo de la joven que en su día fue, la muchacha que era feliz y creía en el amor, volvía a ella. Revivía. Mal sabía que eran buenas la una para la otra, aunque las dos no lo supieran aún.

* * *

A media mañana, Regina decidió tomarse un buen y merecido descanso. Henry tenía hambre y ella también, asique le cogió en brazos y le metió dentro de su propio abrigo para que estuviera calentito contra su pecho. Con Mal empujando el carrito a su lado, los tres fueron hasta Granny´s para tomar su acostumbrado desayuno matinal. Entraron precedidos por el sonido de las campanillas de la puerta al local, donde una sonriente Rubi se acercó para saludar al pequeño antes que a las demás. Estaba sorprendida de no ver a Emma con ellas, pero pronto la Alcaldesa le recordó que ese era su primer día de trabajo en el pequeño supermercado del pueblo.

Una vez sentadas en sus asientos de siempre, Rubi se marchó para preparar sus desayunos junto con el biberón del pequeño Henry. En brazos de su madrina, sentado sobre sus rodillas, alargaba sus pequeños bracitos por encima de la mesa para intentar coger el servilletero. Era plateado y su brillo había llamado su infantil atención. Mientras tanto ambas adultas le observaban con sendas sonrisas maternales.

Henry era un niño curioso, sonriente y adorable, y todos los que entraban a la cafetería no podían evitar mirarlo con ternura. El que estuviera en las rodillas de la Reina Malvada, como muchos apodaban a la Alcaldesa, era algo que les costaba entender. Esa mujer era fría por naturaleza desde que ascendió al cargo. Bien es cierto que era una buena alcaldesa y que el pueblo era más próspero desde que ella ejercía, pero su personalidad distante y altanera la había hecho que la gente no quisiera acercarse a ella. Generalmente eso no le importaba. Ella misma construía altos muros a su alrededor para mantener a los demás alejados y solo unos pocos agraciados podían decir como era Regina Mills en la intimidad de su casa, entre seres realmente queridos.

Mallory conversaba con ella, pero ella estaba más pendiente del niño que balbuceaba sobre sus piernas. Frustrado por que no le dejaban jugar con esas cosas plateadas y brillantes de la mesa, se llevó la mano derecha de la alcaldesa a la boca y empezó a mordisquearle el dedo índice con los ojos fijos en la brillante mirada zafiro de la rubia sentada frente a ellos.

\- Parece que alguien tiene dolor de dientes. -comentó la rubia como si tal cosa.

Regina asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Si, eso parece. -la morena sacó la mano de la boca de Henry y acarició la espalda del pequeño con su mano libre mientras cogía un juguete de la bolsa del carrito para que lo mordiera.- Ten. Cógelo mientras voy a lavarme las manos. Y si Miss Lucas llega con su desayuno...

\- Si, si, mamá. Se como tengo que cogerle y darle el biberón. Vete. -Mallory rodó los ojos y acunó al niño en sus brazos para que se pusiera cómodo sobre sus piernas mientras su "segunda mamá" volvía del baño.- ¿Te puedes creer que se piensa que no se como cuidar de un bebé? -le decía a Henry, que la miraba con el juguete metido en la boca y sujetándolo con ambas manos, mirándola atento.

Segundos después llegaba Ruby con la bandeja sobre una sola mano. Fue dejando un par de cafés en la mesa de al lado y a continuación se dirigió a la suya. Dejó la bandeja en el borde de la mesa y puso los pedidos sobre esta. Con una sonrisa tendió el biberón hacia Mallory, para que esta pudiera dárselo al jovencito que miraba el biberón y alargaba los regordetes bracitos hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ambas mujeres compartieron una risita divertida ante los sonidos de desesperación que hacía Henry intentando agarrar el biberón por sí solo, pero sus manitas no tenían fuerza suficiente.

Regina llegó justo en ese momento, cogió a Henry en sus brazos sin darle tiempo a Mallory a decir ni pío, se lo puso sobre su cadera y le entregó el biberón para que pudiera comer.

\- Ven, tesoro. -la más absoluta de las sonrisas de adoración pintada en los labios carmesí de la morena hizo aparición sin que ella se diera ni cuenta.

Mal y Ruby intercambiaron una mirada cargada de sobreentendidos antes de que la morena más joven volviera a su trabajo y las dejara desayunar. Los ojos azules la miraban risueños. Había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre esa mano, mientras con la otra movía la cuchara dentro del café y observaba como Regina sujetaba el biberón inclinado para que Henry se preocupase solamente de tomarse su desayuno. ¿En que estaría pensando Regina para tener esa sonrisa de paz estampada en sus labios?

\- Gina, si no tienes cuidado y dejas de sonreír, la gente va a pensar que tienes corazón. -comentó la secretaria con un tono burlón que le ganó una mueca por parte de la morena. Mallory rió entre dientes. El bebé la estaba ablandando, y ella sabía que eso era bueno, pero en cuanto Regina se diera cuenta del efecto que los Swan tenían en ella se cerraría en banda como una almeja. Dicho pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa malvada. - Por cierto. ¿No querías pasarte por la tienda para tranquilizar a la madre de tu bebé sobre su bienestar?

Mal empezó su rutina de chinchar a su jefa con respecto a su relación con madre e hijo Swan. En alguna que otra ocasión había conseguido arrancarle una ruborizada sonrisa a su jefa, pero casi siempre conseguía una mirada de "deja ese tema" que solía significar que, aunque no la molestaban dichas insinuaciones, había un punto que era mejor no sobrepasar por su propio bien.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver a mamá, Henry? -preguntó Regina en una vocecilla dulce que hizo brillar los ojitos todavía azulados del niño.

¿Mamá? Eso significaba olor a vainilla, canciones y abrazos. Si, quería ver a mamá. Henry empezó a buscarla con la mirada por el local, esperando verla aparecer por detrás del hombro de su madrina, pero ahí solo había una mujer mayor con gafas de media luna que le sonreía al ver que la había pillado mirándolo. No, esa no era mamá. Con un puchero, dejó salir la tetina del biberón de su boca, sacudió los brazos y se revolvió en busca de su mamá. La mujer que lo tenía en brazos decía que iba a ver a mamá, ¿Donde estaba mamá? Se estiró hacia la otra rubia que conocía. Ella no era su mamá, pero tal vez sabía donde estaba.

\- Me lo tomo como un "Si" -Regina agarró fuerte a Henry entre sus brazos y lo enderezó para que la mirase. Él seguía buscando esa cabellera rubia tan conocida, sin encontrarla, y se empezaba a impacientar.- Ya, ya. Espera un segundo, corazón.

\- Yo me encargo de la cuenta. Llévatelo antes de que se enfade de verdad. -Comentó Mallory entre risas al ver el ceño fruncido del principito, y como empezaba a coger aire para lanzarse a un fuerte llanto desesperado.

La morena acariciaba la espalda del pequeño Henry con una mano, y con la otra se colgaba el asa del bolso del hombro. Con un cabeceo se despidió de su secretaria y salió de la cafetería empujando el carrito del bebé. Rubi aprovechó la marcha de la alcaldesa para acercarse a hablar con la rubia que había quedado atrás. Ambas sabían que tenían muuuucho de lo que hablar.

* * *

El paseo hasta el supermercado no le llevó más d minutos, y todo el camino fue hablando con el pequeño aferrado a su chaqueta del traje. Henry gemía y restregaba la carita contra el cuello de la mujer, chupando y mordiendo su chupete con la cara de Darth Vader en el frontal, en el que ponía "Yo soy tu hijo" debajo, cortesía de Miss Lucas.

El camino se le hizo corto, sobretodo por que se lo pasó entero arrullando al pequeño que aún se removía en sus brazos, con los ojos bien abiertos en la búsqueda de su madre entre las mujeres con las que se cruzaban por la calle, pero ninguna de ellas era su Mamá. Regina le tarareaba cancioncillas infantiles que le sonaban de algo, pero no parecía que ninguna le gustara, asique volvió a cantarle la nana que su padre le cantaba a ella y a su hermana de pequeñas. La primera nana que Henry había escuchado en su vida,y al parecer, su gran favorita de todas. Estaba todavía cantándole entre dientes, con la boca pegada a su cabecita, cuando una mujer que salía de la tienda le sujetó la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

Dejó el carrito en la entrada, a la vista de las cajeras, y paseó por la tienda aprovechando para coger algunos productos que le hacían falta y tener de paso una coartada para poder pasar por caja y charlar unos instantes con Miss Swan. Afortunadamente era su turno de descanso por lo que, tras cobrarle su compra, ambas mujeres salieron de la tienda al aire libre. Una vez en la calle, Henry cambió de los brazos de la morena a los brazos de la rubia riendo feliz de ver a su mamá otra vez. ¡Como la había echado de menos! Ambas mujeres estuvieron charlando animadamente unos minutos, los que Emma pudo quedarse antes de volver al trabajo, hasta que ambas se separaron. La despedida fue calurosa.

Regina volvió al despacho hasta la hora de salida de Emma de su trabajo. Habían quedado en la casa de la morena, quien la había invitado a cenar para poder escuchar como fue su primer día de trabajo, así como para hacerle todo un resumen de su primer día como niñera. Iba a ser una cena interesante.

* * *

 **Lo dejaremos por aquí esta noche. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie. Últimamente estoy escasa de inspiración. Veamos si los nuevos capítulos ayudan a ponerle remedio.**

 **Hablando de lo cual... Esta Evil Queen y su sensualidad desbordante. JOOORL!**

 **Os voy a hacer una preguntilla. En el capitulo anterior os comenté que quiero escribir un fic a parte de este, una versión AU especulando quien sería el/la padre/madre de Lily junto con nuestra querida Maléfica. Por supuesto, nuestra querida Regina aparecería, pero la historia estaría centrada en Maléfica... aunque seguramente el fic empezaría en el final de la 4a temporada, cuando Maléfica renace de sus cenizas para vengarse de la pérdida de su hija (Obviamente en esa historia habría SQ aunque a lo mejor no sería lo predominante. Sería paralela a mi historia Two Hearts, One Soul que tengo vergonzosamente abandonada por falta de inspiración y review. Si no comentais, es que no gusta, y se abandona T_T)**

 **Eehhhhh... me he liado... Ah, si. Venía a preguntar, ¿Os gustaría leer esa historia?**

 **Mañana, o en cuanto pueda, empezaré la introducción y espero vuestras opiniones.**

 **Besoooooos.**


End file.
